Efectos secundarios
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri/Canon divergente - Hay errores que pueden lamentarse mucho más que otros, decisiones apresuradas, tomadas en los momentos erróneos que pueden traer consigo consecuencias peores de las que cualquiera pudiera llegar a imaginarse. Ante una desaparición, ante una desgracia, ¿qué es lo mejor que puede hacerse? ¿Silencio? ¿O venganza?
1. Las horas

**Aclaraciones:**  
Semi AU, esto significa que algunos aspectos originales del anime se mantendrán, mientras que otros serán originales. Como un adelanto, Víctor sigue siendo un patinador aquí, pero Yuuri no. Me reservaré su profesión para capítulos posteriores.

Espero que lo disfruten y que gane suficiente su atención para que deseen continuar leyéndolo. De antemano gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son muy apreciados.

 _Para Alo, gracias por las ideas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Las horas**

 **8:00 A.M.**

Yuuri abrió sus ojos. Su vista empañada se enfocó en el techo mientras una alarma incesante taladreaba su oído derecho. Sabía dónde se encontraba, que ocurría, porque existía, ya que podía sentir a su lado el calor de la persona que se supone debía de estar ahí y que le daba realidad a su mundo, que le hacía saber que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. A tiendas buscó en la mesa de noche sus anteojos para recuperar una vista más decente. Como acto seguido, tomó su celular para silenciar la alarma. Miró entonces a su lado. Víctor no mostraba señal alguna de haber despertado por el sonido. Suspiró, ya se esperaba algo así. La noche anterior habían ido a beber juntos. Por supuesto, Víctor quizá se había excedido un poco con la cantidad de alcohol y, pese a que intentó disuadirlo al recordarle que al siguiente día debían de despertar temprano, aquel insistió en que estaría bien, en que despertaría sin problema alguno y estaría en perfectas condiciones. En realidad estaba ya un poco borracho cuando se lo dijo, pero Yuuri tampoco insistió, en ese punto era ya imposible razonar con él.

Todavía con la somnolencia sobre sus facciones, Yuuri se recargó en el cuerpo contrario, envolviéndolo poco a poco con sus brazos. Buscaba darle un agradable despertar.

—Víctor... —lo llamó quejumbroso—. Despierta, la alarma ya sonó.

Movió su cuerpo, lo estrechó más entre sus brazos, incluso depositó un ligero beso sobre su cuello, pero eso no lo hizo despertar, por lo menos no lo suficiente para obligarlo a abrir sus ojos y que fuera consciente de lo que había más allá de sus parpados cerrados. Se escuchó un balbuceo incoherente de su parte, un quejido y todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio segundos después. Makkachin, quien descansaba a los pies de la cama, alzó su cabeza para mirarlos a ambos, meneando su cola con entusiasmo, quizá feliz y ansioso por creer que sus amos habían despertado ya. Por lo menos uno lo había hecho.

—Prometiste que despertarías, Vitya... —insistió Yuuri con un tono meloso y con otro beso, ahora en su mejilla.

No hubo respuesta por la parte contraria. En realidad, sí la hubo, pero no la que Yuuri estaba buscando y le fuera valida. Víctor volvió a emitir otro quejido, una frase en ruso que Yuuri no logró comprender y después pareció escapar de esos brazos que lo rodeaban para refugiarse entre las sábanas y la almohada, como un niño encaprichado que se negaba a ir a la escuela.

—Víctor… tenemos que hacer las compras hoy o mañana no habrá nada de comida… Ni siquiera para Makkachin.

No hubo respuesta, solo del segundo aludido que subió de un brinco a la cama al escucharse nombrado y que se acercó a Yuuri para regarle una lambida de "Buenos días". Yuuri ahora lo abrazó a él, como si se tratara de una protesta contra Víctor por haber huido de sus brazos.

—¿Víctor…? —esperó unos segundos más. Nada—. Bien, tú ganas.

No había molestia en la voz de Yuuri, solo un poco de decepción, aunque todo eso era un escenario que ya había previsto desde la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama, preparó su ropa y, después de un rápido aseo, se encontraba listo, parado justo debajo del marco de la puerta de la habitación. Tenía su juego de llaves en una mano y sobre su hombro colgaba una pequeña mochila. Miraba al durmiente con una atmósfera de pesadumbre a su alrededor. No es que no quisiera hacer las compras, es que quería hacerlas con la compañía de Víctor, como era común desde que se habían mudado para vivir juntos.

—Víctor… —lo volvió a llamar—. Es tu última oportunidad de acompañarme. —Y también era su último chance de lograr hacerlo despertar.

Hubo un movimiento en la cama. Yuuri tuvo la breve esperanza de que Víctor finalmente despertaría y le pondría atención, misma que murió al descubrir que aquel solo se había movido para reacomodarse y tomar una posición más cómoda. Makkachin estaba en la orilla de la misma, mirando fijamente a Yuuri con un ligero jadeo. Él adivinó su expresión y sus pensamientos, incluso su mascota sabía que a veces Víctor no tiene remedio.

 **10:54 A.M.**

Víctor abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba solo, con un punzante dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que algo faltaba en ese instante. Claro que no recordaba la conversación que Yuuri había tenido con su durmiente ser y que, como resolución, éste había ido al supermercado a hacer las compras solo. Por suerte, Yuuri sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, por lo que tuvo a bien dejarle una pequeña nota pegada en el refrigerador explicándole la situación. Víctor gruñó bajo cuando la encontró, no solo por el dolor de cabeza, sino porque en realidad le gustaba mucho ir de compras con Yuuri... La verdad, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con Yuuri le gustaba demasiado.

—Hubieras insistido más, Yuuri... —le recriminó al ausente, sin ser consciente de todas las veces en que su nombre había sido pronunciado por los labios de su prometido, incluso escasos instantes antes de que tuviera que irse.

La verdad no solo era eso lo que le molestaba, también sentía cierta preocupación de que Yuuri estuviera solo por ahí en una ciudad que apenas conocía, con un idioma que no lograba dominar aún más allá de frases fundamentales (y con mal acento, cabe aclarar), pero trataba de calmarse al pensar que su Yuuri era muy inteligente, que podía arreglárselas perfectamente él solo.

Comenzó a prepararse un café con los últimos granos que había en el tarro.

 **12:05 P.M.**

Observó la hora en su celular... ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri había salido? Recordaba el momento en que despertó y él ya no se encontraba, ¿pero cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera antes de eso? No lo sabía, no había forma de saberlo sin que él mismo se lo dijera.

Lo llamó. Makkachin agitaba su cola por debajo de la mesa, esperando que hubiera algo del almuerzo de su amo para él. Nada. No solo comida, sino que tampoco hubo respuesta por parte de Yuuri en la llamada que Víctor hizo. Él solo puedo escuchar una voz mecánica anunciando el ingreso a su buzón. Víctor le dejó un mensaje, pidiéndole que le llamara de inmediato en cuanto lo escuchara.

 **1:59 P.M.**

Nada, nuevamente el buzón de voz. Víctor trataba de mantenerse optimista, de pensar que seguramente aquel se había encontrado con algún conocido (¿a quién podría conocer en ese país que aún le era demasiado extranjero?) y tal vez no era consciente del tiempo transcurrido aún. Tal vez tenía el celular en silencio u oculto en alguna bolsa de las compras, por lo que no había podido escuchar ninguna de sus veintitantas llamadas… Sí, tal vez era eso.

 **3:18 P.M.**

Casi cinco decenas de llamadas perdidas en el celular de Yuuri y ya era hora de irse. Tenía práctica por la tarde y Yuuri siempre solía acompañarlo. Víctor pensó que tal vez él se encontraba allá, que pasó demasiado tiempo en el supermercado o con su conocido (¿cuál?) que consideró mejor pasar directo ahí…. Sí, tal vez era eso.

 **4:04 P.M.**

—¿Y el cerdo? Siempre está pegado a ti... Son asquerosos... —Yurio ganó sus palabras antes de que pudiera preguntar si alguien había visto a Yuuri rondando por ahí. Tenía ya su respuesta, una no muy satisfactoria. —¿Hmm? ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —Yurio notó su expresión ligeramente desencajada, su sonrisa falsa que ocultaba una preocupación que lo carcomía desde adentro.

Algo en su corazón comenzaba a sentirse pesado. Si Yuuri no estaba ahí, si Yuuri no respondía su celular, si Yuuri no había vuelto a casa... ¿Significaba que algo le había ocurrido? No. Esa respuesta saltaba casi en automático desde su cabeza (negación). Él estaba bien, él debía de estarlo. Seguramente pronto lo alcanzaría, seguramente había ido primero a casa a dejar las compras y lo encontraría ahí. Sí, tal vez era eso... Él cruzaría la puerta en cualquier momento.

—Nada. Yuuri vendrá pronto—quiso sonar seguro de sus palabras, pero comenzaba a flaquear frente a su optimismo. Y su corazón pesaba cada vez más...

—Vitya... Date prisa. —Yakov lo llamó desde la pista.

 **4:37 P.M.**

Era obvio notar que Víctor no estaba concentrado en su práctica, no solo porque había fallado los saltos más sencillos de su repertorio o porque no patinaba con la fuerza y el entusiasmo de siempre, sino porque no despegaba su vista de la entrada... Y cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su angustia en una mueca que intentaba jugar a ser una sonrisa. El tiempo no se detenía y seguía sin haber señales de Yuuri. Por más que lo intentara, no podía seguir ignorando la obviedad, ya no podía soportar el peso extra en su corazón.

—Vitya, ¿qué ocurre? Estás muy distraído hoy. —Yakov tampoco podía seguir ignorando su estado casi perdido, casi de ente.

Víctor, impulsado por una extraña corazonada, se deslizó hasta el fin de la pista y prácticamente se arrebató los patines de los pies. No podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Algo había pasado con Yuuri y necesitaba encontrarlo de inmediato, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Víctor!

No escuchó los llamados de Yakov ni de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Mientras corría de vuelta a casa, intentó llamar de nuevo al número de Yuuri, pero, como siempre, solo se escucharía el timbre sonar sin que nadie del otro lado de la línea pudiera atenderlo, a excepción del buzón, que declaraba con su voz mecánica usual que la bandeja había llegado a su límite de mensajes. Esa era la única forma que tenía para comunicarse con él, si aún no había vuelto a casa, ¿dónde podría buscar por él en una ciudad como San Petersburgo?

 **7:50 P.M.**

Por más que quisiera mantener la esperanza, él mismo sabía que Yuuri no aparecería por arte de magia en su departamento. Por lo que, tras comprobar que de verdad él no se encontraba ahí, se dirigió al supermercado al que siempre solían ir. Comenzó a preguntar por los alrededores si es que algo raro había ocurrido en el transcurso del día, algún accidente (sintió un horrible hueco en su garganta cuando consideró la posibilidad) o algo parecido, pero todo parecía haber transcurrido con tranquilidad en las últimas horas. A los empleados les preguntó si habían visto a alguien como Yuuri llegar ahí, incluso mostrándoles algunas de las miles de fotos que tenía de él en su celular, pero todos le respondían de la misma desoladora manera.

La desesperación se apoderaba de él, no sabía que más hacer, donde más preguntar, donde más buscar... ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Yuuri?

Mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún otro empleado al que no hubiera interrogado aún, su celular comenzó a sonar y él, con el corazón detenido sobre la mano, respondió con la ingenua esperanza de que se trataba de su prometido, sin tomarse el tiempo siquiera de notar que el número que lo llamaba era extranjero.

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor casi quería llorar en ese instante. Su voz excitada fue entrecortada por sus propios sollozos retenidos.

—¿Víctor? —pero tras escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, hasta sentir incluso que se había quedado sin suelo bajo sus pies y que caería en cualquier momento al vacío. Aquella era la voz de una mujer...

 **12:28 A.M.**

Víctor había decido buscar por los alrededores del supermercado y los de su departamento, repasando una y otra vez el camino que siempre solía tomar cuando iba de compras con Yuuri. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que lo hiciera comprender que había ocurrido, donde es que él se encontraba (pensar en encontrarlo directamente a él en el camino era una dolorosa desesperanza). Una ligera nieve había comenzado a caer en toda la ciudad. El ambiente se había vuelto gélido, Víctor podía llegar a sentir sus dedos algo acalambrados por el frío, pues no se encontraba apropiadamente abrigado para un clima así, pero eso no le importaba, pues su propio estado le hacía pensar que su Yuuri tampoco debía de estar bien abrigado.

Después de más de cuatro horas de recorrer las mismas calles una y otra vez, de tratar de fijarse incluso en cada línea divisora de las baldosas, se detuvo en algún punto del Puente Tuchkov, recargándose en la orilla para mirar hacía la negrura del agua que reflejaba el cielo oscuro. Llegado a ese punto, él vomitaba culpa de cada poro de su piel; no podía dejar de recriminarse por lo ocurrido, de pensar que si algo realmente le había pasado a Yuuri, era el único responsable de ello... Tuvo que haber despertado a tiempo como lo prometió, tuvo que haberlo acompañado al supermercado como siempre hacía… No hubiera dejado que nada le ocurriera de haber estado con él, a su lado.

Hundido en su propia miseria y desesperación, en la impotencia de no saber que paso seguir para obtener un resultado, hubo algo que recordó: A un Yuuri sentando ante la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café con una angustia transmisible en su mirada... Después de volver de su pequeña gira, él se mostró extraño algunos días, más pensativo y silencioso de lo usual, siempre con esa preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, incluso en la manera de formar un intento de sonrisa sobre sus labios. Cada vez que le preguntaba si algo ocurría, era la misma cantidad de veces que él negaba un poco con la cabeza y volvía a beber de su café... Uno negro. Él no solía tomarlo así, pero también había notado esas ojeras, esa necesidad de ocultar su falta de sueño con algo que lo ayudara a despertar, pero era imposible que evitara los movimientos de insomnio a su lado. Víctor consideró: ¿Algo le había estado ocultando? Pero amaba demasiado a Yuuri para poder pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, confiaba tanto en él… Entonces, ¿qué había sido todo eso de las últimas semanas?

Intentó girar su cabeza al escuchar el ruido de un automóvil (¿camioneta?) deteniéndose detrás suyo, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que algo (¿alguien?) cubriera su boca y lo subiera al vehículo.


	2. A primera vista

**Capítulo 2: A primera vista**

Fue amor a primera vista, seguramente para ambos. No es normal que dos extraños se detengan en medio de la lluvia solo para observarse tan fijamente, sin pestañear. No es que lo supiéramos en ese instante, que nos habíamos enamorado, que contemplábamos ante nosotros a la persona con quien querríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. Tan no lo supimos, tan no comprendimos lo que estábamos sintiendo, que después de unos cuantos segundos de observarnos como si esperáramos que el otro diera el primer paso, ambos dimos media vuelta y continuamos nuestro camino, sin pedirnos el número, el nombre o tan siquiera interactuar con algún hola o una sencilla sonrisa. Pero nunca pude sacármelo de la cabeza.

Hay muchas cosas de las que debo arrepentirme en mi vida y, en ese momento, no haberle dirigido la palabra cuando tuve la oportunidad fue una de las que más lamenté (después descubriría que podría ser capaz de cometer peores errores). ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de poder volverlo a encontrar? En especial cuando sus rasgos me delataban la obviedad de su origen: asiático, posiblemente japonés. Un extranjero entre miles que visitaba seguramente por turismo la enorme y concurrida ciudad de Nueva York. Pero, por suerte, me equivoqué, en parte, él no era un simple turista de corto o largo aliento, como yo. Tenía planes más profundos y a largo plazo en esa ciudad.

Días después del furtivo encuentro, de descubrir que a cada instante me sorprendía a mí mismo en momentos de cavilación rememorando su rostro, su mirada enfocada en mí, esa expresión de sorpresa, como si por fin hubiera encontrado aquello que había estado buscando desde hace mucho pero no lo creyera verdad, fui una mañana a un pequeño café en la Calle 67. Era la primera vez que iba a ese sitio. Me encontraba sumido en alguno de esos momentos en que la concurrencia de gente me asfixiaba y solo deseaba un minuto de paz. Saberse y sentirse solo, lamentarlo, pero procurarlo de todas maneras, buscar el asilamiento a propósito, es uno de los peores círculos viciosos en los que alguien puede entrar. Desde hace un año esos ataques venían volviéndose cada vez más constantes. La atención y el éxito ya no pueden disfrutarse de la misma manera que antes. Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba muy próximo a tocar el fondo, aunque aún no supiera exactamente cuál era ese límite… ¿El retiro? ¿El dejar aquello que supuestamente amaba pero ya no me inspiraba el más mínimo entusiasmo? Tal vez, aunque pensaba que aquello, más que ser el fondo, era una de las causas de encausarme hacía él. La inspiración se había terminado, no sabía cómo más impresionar a mi público y a mí mismo… Se me había terminado la vida… Eso pensé.

Observaba al exterior de la ventana con detenimiento mientras un café se enfriaba entre mis manos. Llovía una vez más, pero las personas circulaban por la calle con la misma concurrencia como si se encontraran bajo un cielo soleado. Sé que nuevamente fue el destino, no, en realidad, hubo algo más entrañado e intenso que el destino para que nos volviéramos a encontrar de esa manera. Había escuchado la campanilla varias veces antes sin que yo tuviera la necesidad de voltear, pero en esa última ocasión lo hice… Y entonces él entró. Claro que lo reconocí de inmediato, aun cuando en aquella ocasión llevase sus anteojos algo empañados por la lluvia. Estaba empapado, con una saco que apenas lo había protegido un poco de la tormenta. No tenía paraguas consigo, ¿quién no lo carga en una época así? Estupefacto, lo observé quitarse sus anteojos e intentar limpiar el vaho en los vidrios con el reverso de su manga. Después caminó con decisión y familiaridad a uno de las mesas del fondo. Al pasar, una de las meseras lo saludó como a un viejo cliente frecuente. Creí escuchar que le preguntaba por alguien.

No recuerdo que sentí en ese justo momento, solo sé que fue algo aflorando en mi pecho y que me hizo sentir dichoso, incluso mucho más que la ocasión en que recibí y besé mi primera medalla de oro. Casi quise arrojármele encima, abrazarle y decirle cuánto me hacía feliz volver a encontrármelo, que no había dejado de pensar en él en ningún instante. Obviamente era una muy mala idea, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. No esta vez. Olvidé mi taza casi intacta, me levanté y caminé hacia él con decisión. Me sentí como un niño pequeño a punto de conocer a su ídolo de toda la infancia.

—Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme?

Él alzó su vista hacia mí… Y no me reconoció, o eso creí al notar su mirada confusa. El corazón se me cayó a los pies por ello, pues esperaba tener frente a mí la misma expresión de encuentro de la primera vez. En ese momento creí entender que el amor naciente había sido entonces solo de mi parte. Yo que pasé 24 horas pensándolo, rememorando su mirada cubierta por unos lentes de armazón azul, su rostro serio, dubitativo e impresionado, y él que ni siquiera podía recordar esos breves instantes que creí especiales y únicos.

Hubo silencio entre ambos. No esperaba eso y no sabía cómo continuar. El encuentro imaginario que repasé en mi mente una y otra vez había sido borrado de mi mente en una cambiante hoja blanca. Aun así, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas, algo que sería muy incómodo para cualquier persona, pero que pareció natural entre nosotros, que nos miráramos tan fijamente, con una confianza que incluso entre familiares que viven juntos desde toda una vida nos envidiarían. Lo supe esa vez, no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, pero tenía la seguridad de que quería conocerlo todo.

Él fue el primero en desviar su mirada, en bajarla hacia sus manos. Sé que hubiera deseado tener una taza de café entre ellas para que esa fuera su excusa. Sin esperar respuesta, me senté en la silla vacía enfrente suyo. Su expresión había cambiado por completo, parecía… ¿tímido? Y sonreía… Feliz, emocionado. Sus manos temblaban. Una luz de esperanza lleno mi ser. ¿Sí me recordaba?

—Víctor…

Algo se convulsionó dentro de mí. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki, 21 años, estudiante de último año en la Escuela Juilliard, pianista, amante del patinaje artístico, fiel seguidor de las competencias y, sobre todo, admirador mío… Sí, me había reconocido como el patinador que seguía y admiraba desde su infancia. Eso explicaba porque desde el encuentro en la lluvia él me había observado de esa manera, aunque en ese momento creyó que solo era alguien que se parecía a mí. No había sido amor a primera vista, no de su parte, pues él me amaba desde mucho antes que eso. Tenía piezas compuestas en mi honor, piezas con las cuales siempre había fantaseado que utilizara en alguno de mis programas (por supuesto, todas estas confesiones fueron hechas por él tiempo después que comenzara nuestra relación).

Después de que conversáramos un poco aquel día en el café y de asegurarme, ahora sí, de tener su número guardado en mi agenda, nuestros encuentros se volvieron casuales. Primero en el mismo sitio, aquel café, en los mismos asientos que compartimos esa primera vez; después decidiendo explorar otros puntos de la ciudad en donde ambos éramos extranjeros, pero nos sentíamos tan familiarizados entre sí como si estuviéramos en nuestros propios hogares. Es abrumador pensar cómo es que terminamos conociéndonos en una ciudad que nos era ajena a ambos… Era demasiada casualidad, incluso demasiado destino. Siempre se lo he dicho a Yuuri, no es que los dos estuviéramos destinados al otro, era que siempre nos habíamos pertenecido. Él ríe, incluso varias veces ha golpeado mi hombro, pero nunca lo ha negado, sabe que es verdad.

En un principio Yuuri se mostró algo retraído y asustado hacía mí. Muchas veces me rehuía, consternado. Tiempo después me diría que le costó creer que realmente nos habíamos conocido, que comenzáramos a hablar, a salir con tanta casualidad como él lo hacía con sus amigos. Mas, supe que habíamos cruzado una línea muy importante cuando, después de encuentros que se habían vuelto casi diarios, un día me envió un mensaje para que acudiera a visitarlo a su escuela.

Él sabía que pronto debía de volver a San Petersburgo. Las nacionales de Rusia comenzarían pronto y tenía a Yakov detrás de mí, pues se supone que debí de haber vuelto varias semanas antes… Casi dos meses, para ser sincero. Intenté darle largas lo más que pude, no quería dejar a Yuuri, no quería volver sin él, pero al final de todo, los días terminaron por comernos hasta convertirse en semanas y meses.

"No puedes tirar tu carrera por un chico que apenas conoces, Vitya", me dijo Yakov en una llamada… No pude evitar sonreír tras el teléfono. Irónico saber que incluso antes de que Yuuri apareciera había pensado en ello y fue justamente su presencia la que me hizo desistir de la idea, fue justo gracias a él que decidí volver a Rusia con el optimismo y el deseo de ganar renovados.

Era ya de noche el momento en que Yuuri me citó, por lo que los pasillos y el edificio en general se encontraban casi solos, con apenas un par de estudiantes y maestros que continuaban sus clases nocturnas. Tuve que preguntarles a algunos de ellos para poder dar con el salón que Yuuri me había indicado en su mensaje. No era diferente a los otros que había visto al pasar, solo que en ese, en lugar de asientos, solo había un único piano que llenaba el espacio más allá de la mitad.

Un efusivo "¡Yuuri!" escapó de mis labios al encontrarlo sentado frente a dicho piano. Hubiera corrido a su lado como solía hacerlo, pero al notar el mutismo y el gesto nervioso con que me recibió, desistí de mis intenciones, confuso. Pensé simplemente en quedarme de pie a su lado, esperando el momento en que hiciera o dijera algo que me explicara el porque de mi presencia ahí, pero un golpeteó de su parte al taburete donde estaba sentado me hizo comprender que él quería que me sentara a su lado. No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces.

Dejé escapar algo de aire. Su nerviosismo era tal, que terminó por contagiármelo. Nunca antes había sentido una presión en el pecho como esa, una revoltura de estómago que era asfixiante y agradable al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera cuando coloqué por primera vez mis patines en una pista de hielo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sin mirarme siquiera de reojo, sus dedos acariciaron el piano frente suyo. Cada una de las teclas rozadas se presionaron con una inusual suavidad, como si fuera solo una brisa pasajera en un sofocante verano. Incluso creí que aún no había comenzado a tocar, que continuaba titubeando, indeciso de como hacerlo, pero casi al instante me percaté que ese sutil sonido, producto de un todavía más sutil movimiento, era el inicio de algo maravilloso… De la obra que él había compuesto para mí, pero no al Víctor Nikiforov que admiraba e idolatraba desde lejos, sino al que había conocido en esos tres meses en Nueva York.

Continuó una melodía que se elevó por el aire, primero en bajos tonos hasta alzarse en elevadas claves. En un principio quedé absortó por el movimiento elegante y planificado de las manos de Yuuri al deslizarse y presionarse sobre las teclas más que de lo que interpretaba en sí, y recordé lo que él me había comentado alguna vez: "Tocar el piano es como patinar, pero con mayores saltos y menos deslizamientos… aunque el resultado es parecido, a la inversa, movimientos que crean una melodía en lugar de una melodía que crea movimientos… Melodía que se ajusta a los saltos, a las secuencias, al teatro y la actuación que se vuelven todo con tu cuerpo… con tus dedos".

Yuuri era hermoso patinando sobre las teclas del piano, danzando sobre las partituras, realizando secuencias de saltos sobre cada una de las notas. Su concentración era excelsa; su presentación y elegancia, maravillosa. Él seguramente hubiera sido un patinador excepcional, y como tal, me obligó a que me concentrara en lo que producía con su cuerpo, en los movimientos tersos que producían exquisitas cadencias. Pude imaginármelo interpretando esa misma canción sobre una pista de hielo, expresando todo su sentir, su propia música con las mareas de su cuerpo al moverse.

Entonces cerré los ojos, la canción que interpretaba me estaba invitando a ello. Sentí cada gramo de emoción llegando hasta a mí, adentrándose por mis poros, acariciando cada mililitro de sangre bajo mi piel, como un torrente que se dejaba caer en cámara lenta sobre mí y me permitía el sentirlo todo a detalle, cuadro por cuadro. Pude experimentar la tristeza y la soledad de cada nota, pude resentir los dolores de su alma. Me sabían tan parecidos y diferentes a los míos. Ambos saboreamos el dejo de la soledad a su máxima expresión, pero las nuestras eran distintas, perfectas para conjugarse entre sí y negarse, suprimirse.

Fui inspirado en un sentimiento profundo de desolación, como si lo nuestro pareciera no tener remedio, como si no hubiera escapatoria del confín al que solos nos habíamos hundido, pero, en algún momento todo cambio, la melodía se acentuó en tonos que no podría describir como alegres, aunque si contrarios a la tristeza y el abandono de antes. Eran más bien notas enteras, piezas de algo que se habían encajado y complementado entre sí, como si antes la canción se hubiera escuchado desquebrajada, pero ahora fuera un todo integral y existente, una pieza para conmover, emocionar y decirnos que la esperanza y el encuentro es real… Podía sentirlo a través de ella. Había en lo que escuchaba plenitud, existencia, vida… y amor… Sobre todo amor.

Abrí mis ojos en cuanto la nota final se perdió entre los dos. Sobre mis mejillas había lágrimas, al igual que sobre las de Yuuri, mismas que caían hasta morir en las teclas de su instrumento.

Y entonces lo entendí: esa canción era su confesión, su forma de decir que me amaba… Y de hacerme comprender a mí que yo también sentía lo mismo… Que era real.


	3. Pesadilla

**NA:** En el capítulo anterior he cambiado la edad que Yuuri tenía en el momento en que conoció a Víctor. Tenía 21 y no 23 como había puesto. Esto es porque me gustaría preservar la diferencia de edad que Víctor y Yuuri tienen originalmente en el anime, pero no quiero que Víctor sea tan viejo en la actualidad de este fic xD.

Solo para precisar: Yuuri tenía 21 y Víctor 26 cuando se conocieron. Actualmente tienen 23 y 28, respectivamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

 _Yuuri se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento durante una cantidad de tiempo que no le importó. Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta, no por algo que hubiera en el interior, sino porque no deseaba contaminar su hogar con todas las preocupaciones que llenaban su cabeza; no quería contaminar a Víctor, que este notara que algo ocurría con él, con su vida, con su regreso, que hiciera preguntas para intentar descubrir qué ocurría, qué era aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado. Suspiró cuando ya no pudo contener más el aliento, se quitó sus anteojos y talló el dorso de su nariz. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, estaba agotado en todos los sentidos posibles pues, pese a haberle dado demasiadas vueltas al mismo asunto durante todo su viaje de regreso, no encontró una solución que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar, porque la única que podría funcionar, era la más horrible, la que le parecía inconcebible._

 _Fue la presencia de una segunda persona saliendo del elevador la que lo obligó a introducir finalmente la llave en la cerradura. A cualquiera le llamaría demasiado la atención que un hombre se mantuviera frente a una puerta sin abrirla o tocar en ella, pero incluso lo hizo con una lentitud cronométrica, como si toda su vida dependiera por durar unos segundos más en realizar todas sus acciones. Y aun así, hubiera deseado por aplazar su entrada unos cuantos minutos más._

 _Ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Makkachin corrió a su encuentro. En cualquier otra situación Yuuri se hubiera unido a su festejo hablándole, hincándose ante él y permitir que lo olfateara y lo lamiera entero mientras él intentaba detenerlo con caricias juguetonas. Mas, apenas si pudo sonreír un poco y estirar su mano para acariciar su cabeza. Makkachin pareció darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien con su segundo dueño, pues toda su energía se disipó y con su nariz húmeda golpeó suavemente la mano de Yuuri. Él no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto, si su mascota solo se había empatizado con su estado de ánimo o si había algo en esa acción de dejarse acariciar que tal vez podría ayudar a Yuuri a sentirse reconfortado._

— _¡Yuuri!_

 _La voz de Víctor lo sobrecogió. Un instinto dentro suyo le inspiró la necesidad de huir de la casa, pero su sentido común fue más rápido: huir iba a delatarlo. Intentó sonreír, pero al final, el intento fue innecesario, su rostro quedó ocultó entre las ropas de Víctor cuando él lo abrazó tan solo segundos después._

— _Creí que regresabas mañana. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hoy? Hubiera ido a recogerte al aeropuerto como siempre… Hubiéramos ido a cenar para celebrar. Seguro todo fue un éxito, ¿no es así?_

 _Yuuri se desconectó de sus palabras y cerró los ojos. Si se daba la oportunidad de escucharlas, de masticarlas y comprenderlas, seguramente hubiera cedido ante todo y hubiera confesado aquella preocupación que amenazaba con derruir su tan amado mundo, pero no, se dejó envolver por las murallas que eran los brazos de Víctor, esas que le permitían hundirse en la fantasía de ser solo ellos dos en el cosmos, sin un exterior que amenazara con herirlos, con juzgarlos. Siempre se sentía así cuando era abrazado por él, genuinamente feliz y libre._

 _Al final, el temor de Yuuri de ser descubierto no había sido fundamentado, pues en ese momento había demasiado amor y felicidad en los ojos de Víctor como para que él notara que algo muy grave lo angustiaba. Una parte de sí lo agradeció, pero otra, más rebelde, necesitada, de verdad hubiera deseado que Víctor se diera cuenta, que hiciera la pregunta correcta para que él hablara y lo contara todo. Esa sería su última oportunidad de obligarse a ceder, y la desaprovecharon._

* * *

Víctor abrió sus ojos en un impulso. Todo de sí dolía a un nivel que no podría describirlo en palabras, pero lo peor era el pesar que estaba cargando consigo en ese momento. No podía aguantar el estar ahí solo esperando, viendo pasar el tiempo tan lento que, más que avanzar, parecía estar retrocediendo. Miró el reloj para comprobarlo, eran las 4:08 de la madrugada. Sonrió con amargura en una burla para sí mismo, podría jurar que hace una hora habían sido las cuatro en punto. Se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba recostado y observó a su alrededor. Yakov y Yurio parecían dormir, el primero sentado en uno de los lados de otro sofá y el segundo hecho un ovillo en el lado contrario del mismo. ¿Por qué estaban ahí perdiendo el maldito tiempo? Abrigados, calientes, bajo un techo. Y Yuuri afuera, teniendo que soportar una nevada... Ciertamente, la idea de que estuviera en la calle a esa hora, con aquella tormenta asolándolos, no era nada confortante, pero imaginarse otros escenarios tampoco parecía serlo. ¿Bajo el techo de quien podría resguardarse? ¿Por qué desde un principio no estaba ahí, en su casa, compartiendo la misma cama como cada noche? Tomó el celular a su lado e intentó una nueva llamada, pero, como desde hace horas, esta no enlazó.

Su corazón se movía cada vez con latidos más pesados. La preocupación, el terror lo estaban asfixiando. Se puso de pie. No podía soportarlo más, no iba a continuar ahí sin poder hacer nada. Makkachin, que había estado recostado justo a su lado, se removió con gestos bruscos ante el repentino movimiento de Víctor… Fue demasiado ruidoso para su gusto y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, fue como si lo hubiera delatado.

—Vitya… —Yakov lo llamó, abriendo sus ojos apenas—. No ganas nada al salir a buscarlo a esta hora, en esta tormenta. Te lo he dicho ya, en cuanto amanezca y la tormenta pase, pondremos la denuncia de desaparición.

"Desaparición", cada vez que escuchaba o pensaba esa palabra, sentía que una decena de años extras le caían encima.

—Ve a la cama e intenta dormir.

Que fácil decirlo y tan difícil sentir la fuerza suficiente para resistirlo. Simplemente volvió al sofá, cerró sus ojos y se dejó ahogar en sus preocupaciones.

Aún le parecía un mal chiste que Yakov, Yurio y sus demás compañeros de pista hubieran podido rastrearlo en la ciudad. La camioneta que se había acercado cuando se encontraba en el Puente Tuchkov, fue la de ellos; la persona que lo había tomado y arrastrado dentro, casi a la fuerza como en un intento de secuestro, fue Georgi… ¿Cómo habían podido encontrarlo a él y no a Yuuri?

* * *

 _Mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún otro empleado al que no hubiera interrogado aún, su celular comenzó a sonar y él, con el corazón detenido sobre la mano, respondió con la ingenua esperanza de que se trataba de su prometido, sin tomarse el tiempo siquiera de notar que el número que lo llamaba era extranjero._

— _¡Yuri!_ _—_ _Víctor casi quería llorar en ese instante. Su voz excitada fue entrecortada por sus propios sollozos retenidos._

— _¿Víctor?_ _—_ _pero tras escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, hasta sentir incluso que se había quedado sin suelo bajo sus pies y que caería en cualquier momento al vacío. Aquella era la voz de una mujer..._ _Era la madre de Yuuri._

— _Víctor, lamento mucho molestarte, pero, ¿podría hablar con Yuuri?_ _—_ _A Víctor se le secó la boca_ _—._ _¿Está contigo? Es solo que recibí una llamada suya hace unos minutos, pero al responder, solo escuché ruidos extraños. La llamada terminó e intenté volver a comunicarme, pero ya no enlaza..._ _—_ _Hubo un cambio en el tono de la mujer. Instinto de madre, tal vez, que le hizo saber que el silencio de Víctor no era normal_ _—._ _¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?_

 _Víctor tuvo que recargarse en una pared o caería. Durante un segundo pensó en mentirle, después de todo, él le había prometido que siempre cuidaría de Yuuri, que no dejaría que absolutamente nada le ocurriera... Pero entonces estaban ahí, en diferentes extremos del mundo sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera noticias de él, sin que él más cercano supiera que hacer a continuación, de qué forma localizar a ese hombre que parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra._

 _Apretó sus labios, no podía mentirle, ella ya sabía que algo ocurría. Además, no creía tener la cabeza para pensar en alguna buena u agradable excusa, tampoco tenía corazón suficiente para fingir que todo estaba bien cuando por dentro se encontraba a un nivel más allá de la desesperación. No tenía opción, no podía mentir, tenía que confesarle que no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, que él había desaparecido._

* * *

La tormenta había terminado, pero el ambiente era lo suficientemente frío para agrietar la piel con la más mínima brisa. Víctor había logrado conciliar el sueño un par de horas, pero solo para encontrarse sumergido en algo que, más que llamar pesadilla, debía de considerar como una revelación:

Yuuri, sentado frente a él en la misma cafetería de Nueva York donde se habían dirigido la palabra por primera vez, sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos. Era el Yuuri de 21 años, el de aquella época cuando se conocieron, y no el de 23 que ya vivía con él, aunque Víctor se sentía como el de 28, el actual, el completo, el que tenía consigo el engranaje exacto encajado en su pecho para devolver el movimiento a su vida y su carrera, pieza que Yuuri había insertado desde su aparición. Sabía que era el Yuuri de 21 por el corte menor de su cabello, aunque sus gestos y su mirada llena de angustia le hizo recordar demasiado al Yuuri de 23 que había sido las últimas semanas desde su regreso de la gira. Tardó varios días en darse cuenta del cambio en su actitud tras su regreso, y cuándo se percató de ello, cuando la tela de felicidad y amor por tenerlo otra vez consigo le permitió ver más allá, era demasiado tarde para que Yuuri le confesara sus preocupaciones… Él ya había decidido terminantemente que se encargaría de todo solo. Por supuesto, eso era algo que Víctor ni siquiera había concebido, él solo quiso fingir que las palabras de Yuuri eran ciertas aun cuando le tenían un sabor extraño, rancio.

Después de que Víctor se concentrara en esos rasgos atemporales de angustia del Yuuri de 21, una carcajada de su parte, que no logró predecir, llamó su atención sobre sí. Los ojos del chico lo miraron con una expresión rara, incluso temerosa. La taza de café resbaló de sus manos casi a propósito, y, pese a la corta distancia de esta con la mesa, se hizo añicos con una extraña facilidad, como si hubiera caído de varios metros más arriba.

"Yuuri, ¿qué ocurre?", Víctor quiso preguntarle, pero no fue capaz de siquiera articular su nombre, pues de sus labios continuaba escapando una carcajada agria, aunque el sentimiento que vaciaba su pecho, más que ser de diversión o gozo, era de tristeza y desesperación, como si la mirada de Yuuri lo estuviera infectando.

El café hirviendo chorreó por ambas partes de la mesa, aunque fue más la cantidad que terminó deslizándose hacía su lado. Víctor sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie y quejarse por el ardor de haberse quemado, aunque este fue en realidad inexistente, el líquido que manchó su ropa era cálido, pero no lo quemó en absoluto, aunque dentro de sí sintió la necesidad de comportarse como si hubiera ocurrido de esa manera.

—Todo está bien.

Yuuri respondió a su silente pregunta, pero a Víctor no le hizo falta mirarlo directamente para saber que mentía, para saber que todos los pesares del mundo hacían tambalear el sentido de sus palabras. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Si sonaba tan parecido al Yuuri de 23 de hace unas semanas.

No supo porque, de pronto, sintió mucho miedo de alzar su mirada, pero lo descubrió al momento en que se obligó a hacerlo pese a su miedo… Yuuri, su Yuuri, estaba justo frente suyo bañado en sangre. Él no parecía percatarse de ello o tal vez realmente no le importaba. La taza, intacta de nuevo, había vuelto a sus manos como si esta nunca hubiera caído ni se hubiera roto. Yuuri ya no lo miraba, ahora sus ojos estaban enfocados con temor hacia un grupo de sombras en una mesa continua que reían a carcajadas. Él parecía muy angustiado ante eso, casi deseando que esos bultos negros sin forma ni rostro no se percataran de su presencia.

"Yuuri", Víctor intentó llamarlo de nuevo, ahora con una mayor angustia, pero otra vez no hubo palabra coherentes de sus labios, solo carcajadas que parecían acompasarse con las de las sombras. Desesperado, viendo a Yuuri llorar en silencio, sangrar, alzó uno de sus manos para intentar alcanzarlo, para poder llamar la atención sobre él y rogarle que le dijera que ocurría, quería una explicación sobre aquella sangre que chorreaba de su cabello, que tenía su piel y su ropa teñida. Y fue justo en ese instante que notó que no solo Yuuri tenía sangre sobre sí, sino él también... Sus manos estaban bañadas en ese líquido viscoso y cálido. Una sensación de horror mayor lo invadió y se inspeccionó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que, a diferencia del chico frente suyo, él solo tenía sangre en sus manos y brazos, como si las hubiera sumergido en una cubeta llena... Quiso comprender lo que sucedía, pero antes de que la respuesta se revelara en su cabeza, escuchó el chirrido de una silla al retroceder con violencia y una taza que de nuevo se despedazaba al caer, ahora contra el suelo.

Era Yuuri quien se había puesto de pie y que, sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas manchas negras sobre el tapiz que parecía ser la cafetería, caminó con convicción hacia ellos, como si de pronto hubiera decidido hacerles frente solo.

El temor de Víctor, aparentemente infundado, se volvió mayor, y quiso ponerse también de pie para detenerlo, para jurarle que ambos podían encararlo juntos. Pero continuaba carcajeando, aun cuando se vio hundido a sí mismo en un mar de tinta roja que le impedía moverse, no pudo detener su risa, no pudo detener a ese Yuuri de cuerpo de 21 y mente de 23 que era tragado por una oscuridad espesa creada por los cuerpos negros en convulsión, en derrame, en expansión… Y dentro de toda esa uniformidad oscura, Víctor creyó distinguir un único rostro… No era el de Yuuri, era de alguien más a quien sabía conocer, pero cuyo nombre no pudo evocar en ese momento.

—¡S…!

Entonces despertó, no porque fuera el momento, no porque estuviera listo para ello, no por el impacto de esa pesadilla que apenas comenzaba a digerir, sino porque el timbre de su celular estaba sonando y vibrando justo al lado suyo. Sin respirar, se abalanzó sobre él, pero esta vez no cometió la imprudencia de responder sin mirar el número antes: no, no era Yuuri (su corazón se volvió una bola llena de agujeros), era su madre, de nuevo.

Él mantuvo su aliento contenido cuando respondió. Tras la bocina, hubo un abismal silencio... y entonces alguien soltó un sollozo. Víctor se estremeció por ello... Había sido lo suficientemente doloroso para que esa bola con agujeros en su pecho se oprimiera y crujiera como una esponja seca.

—Víctor... —la voz de la Sra. Katsuki fue como un gemido—. Yuuri está... él está...


	4. Sueños

**Capítulo 4: Sueños**

Comencé a tocar el piano porque no podía patinar, no de manera profesional, ni siquiera por hobbie, no más allá de unos cuantos minutos antes de que me quedara sin aliento. Cuando me diagnosticaron asma, tardé demasiado en comprender que no podría cumplir mi sueño de compartir alguna vez pista con Víctor Nikiforov, mi ídolo desde los ocho años, desde aquella tarde en que mis padres dejaron descuidadamente la televisión encendida en un canal de deportes que hablaba de la nueva sensación del patinaje artístico, un chico de trece años que recién había ingresado a las competencias junior y que había encantado a todos desde sus primeras presentaciones.

Después de intentar demasiadas veces ingresar a un mundo al cual no podía pertenecer y las decenas de visitas al médico cuando comenzaron a presentarse los primeros síntomas hasta el diagnóstico final, pase gran parte de mi tiempo mirando las siguientes participaciones de Víctor por la televisión, siguiendo el avance y alza de su carrera, su glorioso escalamiento, con una tristeza que, para un niño de esa edad, se vuelve innombrable.

Y no solo era el patinaje, tampoco podía bailar, tampoco podía correr, cualquier actividad que implicara algún tipo de esfuerzo extra era impensable para mí, no podía siquiera salir de casa en invierno. Mis padres quisieron que encontrara alguna actividad que no conllevara ninguna clase de actividad física para así poder distraer mi mente y que no pasara mis eternos ratos muertos frente al televisor, mirando una y otra vez programas del junior Víctor que llegue a aprender de memoria. Lo intentaron con clubes de ciencia, de pintura, manualidades, y su última esperanza se volcó en la música: guitarra, violín y, por último, piano. De todas las actividades, descubrí cierta aptitud en la música, pero no fue hasta que toqué por primera vez las teclas de un piano que encontré verdaderamente algo que pudiera llenar ese vacío existencial que había dejado mi fracaso injusto en el patinaje (porque ni siquiera pude saber si sería bueno o no, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de intentarlo). Tras la primera lección, me di cuenta que tocar el piano era una especie de patinaje con los dedos. Y en ese momento, cuando lo comprendí, mi sueño se transformó en algo más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado antes: no solo acepté con optimismo que no podría compartir la pista con Víctor, sino que ese sueño anterior se volvió a inflar en mi pecho con la posibilidad de estar con él durante sus rutinas de otra manera. Eso me resultó igual de inspirador y satisfactorio que mi primera opción.

Aprendí a tocar el piano en tan solo un par de meses. Mi maestro estaba impresionado con mi avance; yo solo me encontraba desesperado por alcanzar la perfección, porque sabía que el patinaje perfecto de Víctor merecía la interpretación perfecta de su acompañamiento musical.

Muchas veces, cuando veía alguno de sus programas, solía silenciar la televisión y dejar que su cuerpo fuera mi cuaderno de partituras. En lugar de que sus rutinas fuesen creadas a partir de una canción, yo cree decenas de canciones para sus rutinas ya existentes. Mantenía mi vista fija en cada uno de sus movimientos y dejaba que mis dedos se deslizaran por las teclas del piano como si pretendieran imitarlo. No veía lo que tocaba, pero no hacía falta, podía ver en los pasos de Víctor descritas cada una de las notas, las podía escuchar interpretadas por su cuerpo, sus patines, por esos ademanes que muchas veces me quitaron el aliento y me llenaron de eternos escalofríos. De esa manera, fue Víctor el que compuso decenas de piezas musicales para mí. Todas eran suyas, él era el compositor. De no ser por su patinaje, yo no hubiera sido capaz de crearlas e interpretarlas.

Gracias a una de ellas fue que logré ganar una beca en la Escuela Juilliard de Nueva York. Solo quería practicar con más esfuerzo e ímpetu para mejorar mi técnica como Víctor lo hacía cada día. No quería quedarme atrás, no quería dejar de hacerle honor a sus rutinas. De forma indirecta, decenas de veces, pude cumplir el sueño de acompañarlo en pista, aunque él no lo supiera y una distancia incalculable nos separara.

Por supuesto, más allá de eso, cuando dejé atrás el optimismo y la fantasía ingenua de mi niñez y juventud, no creí que de verdad pudiera hacer mi sueño realidad en todos los sentidos en que lo imaginaba, pero siempre continúe esforzándome como si lo siguiera creyendo posible.

* * *

Una tarde de lluvia, cuando aún me encontraba en Nueva York en el último año de mis estudios, vi en la calle pasar junto a mí a alguien idéntico a Víctor Nikiforov. Después del sobresaltó y la esperanza inicial, llegué a la pesimista conclusión de que solo se había tratado de un hombre parecido a él. Me era inconcebible pensar que se tratara de la verdadera leyenda del patinaje artístico paseando por Nueva York, y, mucha más, que por casualidades del destino, ambos nos cruzáramos en una simple calle. Pese a eso, nunca pude sacarme a ese hombre de la cabeza y repase la escena hasta que todo me pareció un invento mío. Eran tan idéntico a él, tanto, tan imposible, que el recuerdo se me fue deformando y me era más evidente que tal vez solo estaba exagerando en el parecido.

Cuando la posibilidad se había desvanecido de mi cabeza (mas no el recuerdo), vi acercarse a mí, en un café que solía frecuentar, al auténtico Víctor. No quedó duda alguna de que realmente era él… Pude observarlo minutos enteros con una cercanía que muchos me envidiarían, apreciar esos detalles que en televisión parecían inexistentes: Los hoyuelos bajo sus ojos que siempre creí eran ojeras; cada una de las hebras de su cabello plateado, ahora corto; su sonrisa encantadora que no era la del hombre galante que siempre creí, sino la de un hombre con una actitud un tanto infantil; los rasgos de su nariz, de su barbilla; su extraño pero delicioso aroma a mango y rosas…

Desde ese momento, mi vida se convirtió en un sueño constante. Cada vez que recibía una llamada de Víctor para concretar una salida o cuando de pronto aparecía ante mí con una enorme y cálida sonrisa, tenía que pellizcarme un millón de veces con el temor de que, al siguiente, el dolor por fin me haría despertar solo en mi cama, descubriendo que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo había sido verdad. Pero lo fue, cada segundo que pasé a su lado fue real, tan real como el hecho de que él debía de volver pronto a San Petersburgo a prepararse para sus próximas competencias. Entonces descubrí que nunca había hecho falta el pellizcarme tantas veces para despertar de este maravilloso sueño, solo había hecho falta que ambos fuéramos golpeados con nuestras realidades, las de que ambos vivíamos en países por completo diferentes, casi en latitudes opuestas, con obligaciones y planes de vida que teníamos que atender.

Después de que cayera en cuenta de todo eso, de que los días nos estaban comiendo y escupiéndonos a pedazos, en un arrebato de desesperación y locura, lo llamé para encontrarnos en mi escuela y darle una sorpresa, un obsequio de agradecimiento por las mejores semanas de mi vida. Algo en mí estaba considerando ese encuentro como el final y, por tanto, quería aprovechar el tiempo antes del punto; quería aprovechar esa última oportunidad de decirle como me sentía respecto a él y a lo que habíamos vivido. En un principio no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, era algo a lo que nunca podría ponerle palabras, definirlas tan sencillamente con dos o más, era algo más profundo que necesitaba de más segundos para ser sentido y comprendido. Por eso, finalmente opté por componer una canción para él, la primera que yo creaba sin su ayuda, sin que fuese su cuerpo y sus movimientos los que me dictaran las notas. Todo vino y nació de mí, de mi corazón, de mi amor por él.

* * *

Días después lo acompañé al aeropuerto cuando él finalmente tuvo que regresar a San Petersburgo. Nunca le pedí que se quedara, por más que realmente deseara eso, nunca me atrevería a interferir en su carrera, por la que, durante tantos años, lo había admirado y seguiría haciéndolo. Para mí ese fue el final de todo… Y, hasta cierto punto, estaba complacido de haber logrado mucho más de que lo realmente creí posible. Por eso, pese a sus promesas, nunca esperé que, entre la distancia y sus entrenamientos, Víctor realmente encontrara el tiempo, la fuerza y el gusto para llamarme cada día. La primera vez que recibí una llamada suya después de que se fuera, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos en silencio para procesar y negar la idea de que nuevamente soñaba… Volvieron los miles de pellizcos. A eso le prosiguieron semanas llenas de ilusión por las llamadas que no dejaban de suceder día tras días, algunas comenzadas por mí. Escuchar su voz, aunque fuera ligeramente distorsionada por el celular; rememorar y continuar viejas pláticas y temas conversados como haría cualquier persona que se ve con otra con regularidad, era una fuente de emoción que nunca había experimentado antes; escuchar cómo iban sus entrenamientos, platicar como iban mis clases, todo parecía perfecto. Mas, cada día que avanzaba y entrabamos a una extraña cotidianidad, todo comenzó a teñirse para mí con un aura de fantasía, como si volviera a sumergirme en un sueño idílico pero irreal. El tiempo se estaba encargando de borrar en mí el recuerdo de Víctor, no porque lo olvidara, sino porque volvía a mí la inseguridad de mi propia realidad, el no estar por completo seguro de que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea era realmente él. Cada día su voz me sonaba extraña, como la de cualquier desconocido; cada día me costaba imaginarme su imagen real contra la que siempre tuve en mi cabeza, esa que veía miles de veces en televisión, que llenaba en pósteres mi habitación, tan lejana y ajena a mí.

Con el paso de las semanas, a pesar de que Víctor no dejó de llamarme más que en contadas ocasiones, tenía casi la convicción de que algo así no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. Extrañaba sus impetuosos abrazos, sus "Yuuri" que exclamaba con una felicidad que me contagiaba inevitablemente, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, la firmeza y seguridad con que sujetaba mi mano cuando caminábamos por las calles de Nueva York... Después de torturarme a mí mismo con el temor de que todo terminara de pronto y me quedara solo con recuerdos con más sabor a sueños, al final solo tomé la decisión de vivir y disfrutar el momento sin que me preocupara lo que pasaría en el futuro. Disfruté cada llamada, cada pelea, cada promesa de que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo como si fuera cierto, aunque al colgar el teléfono todo se sintiera como una mentira.

* * *

Un día, cuando menos lo esperé, alguien tocó a mi puerta. No era Víctor, por supuesto, sino un cartero que me entregó un sobre a su nombre. Lo que contenía, además de una extensa carta muy a su estilo, eran entradas para la final del Grand Prix donde Víctor competiría y boletos de avión a Marsella, donde se llevaría a cabo. Algo dentro de mí se hinchó hasta explotar. Por supuesto no recibiría aquellos boletos de avión gratis, buscaría alguna forma de pagárselos, pero la posibilidad de estar en una final y ver a Víctor competir era como un sueño mayor vuelto realidad, como sacarse la lotería por segunda vez. Lo vería, en ambos sentidos en que siempre quise verlo, en persona y compitiendo. Mas, tan pronto mi corazón explotó en el pecho, sus pedazos cayeron en un agujero negro al percatarme de la fecha de los boletos de avión y de la competencia. Un día después de ella tenía una presentación demasiado importante para mi carrera. No podía faltar o habría una enorme probabilidad de perder mi beca a tan solo unos pasos de graduarme. Hice cálculos en tiempos de distancia y diferencias de zona horaria, vi horarios en que pudiera cambiar el día y la hora de vuelo para poder ver a Víctor sin importar lo que tendría que pagar de indemnización, sin importar que solo viera la competencia y tuviera que regresar de inmediato... Pero fue imposible, no había forma de que todo cuadrara.

Pasé un día entero pensando en cómo se lo diría, sin tener el valor y la seguridad de que no me quebraría al momento de responder sus llamadas o ser yo quien lo llamara. Cuando por fin marqué su número, no fue más sencillo decírselo teniéndolo ya al otro lado de la línea, esperando. Habíamos aprendido tan bien a distinguir nuestros diferentes tonos de voz, que pude identificar la decepción en la suya después de que él se diera cuenta de la mía y me preguntara qué ocurría. No solo fui yo quien se vio afectado. Me sentí terrible, fue un golpe crudo y directo que nos devolvió a ambos a la realidad.

Hablábamos por teléfono a los pocos minutos de que saliera a pista, pero obviamente no fue nada en comparación a lo que hubiera ocurrido de estar yo presente ahí. Por más que ambos intentamos ser optimistas, eso fue mi confirmación de que ninguno de los dos íbamos a poder estar juntos realmente.

Los siguientes días fueron una verdadera tortura para mí, porque por primera vez puse los pies sobre la tierra y permití que fuera mi cabeza la que tomara una decisión, por más que le doliera al resto de mi cuerpo y ser. Intenté terminar con él. Era una canallada hacerlo por teléfono, pero como la mayor parte de nuestra relación, fue la única manera. Durante los dos días posteriores a haber "terminado", no recibí ni una sola llamada suya. Creí que, pese a lo confuso de nuestra conversación, a mi cobardía y mis nulos deseos de decírselo de manera directa, a su negación abrupta de creer lo que pretendía decir, había quedado claro…

El tercer día desde nuestra llamada de "rompimiento" fue desastroso para mí en la escuela. Estaba irremediablemente triste, deprimido por mi separación con Víctor. No quería pensar en él y en todo lo que había perdido, pero resultaba que él siempre había sido mi musa al tocar el piano… ¿Cómo interpretar piezas musicales si siempre lo había hecho por y para Víctor? No me podía concentrar, no podía sentir la música de la misma forma en que, pensar en él, me ayudaba a hacerlo. Salí antes de clase alegando que me sentía mal, aunque ese "mal" fuera más emocional que físico.

Cuando llegué a casa, ante las puertas de mi departamento, encontré a una persona sentada en el suelo… Su cabello plateado me hizo dar un golpe en el estómago... No podía ser.

—¿Víctor? —Tuve mucho miedo de preguntar, pese a que la respuesta estaba clara ante mí. Y ella, al alzar su cabeza, sonrió y saltó a mis brazos.

Pasadas la sorpresa e incredibilidad iniciales, nos sentamos frente a frente en la sala para conversar, como siempre debió de haber sido. Dejó muy en claro, con gran ímpetu, que no aceptaba el rompimiento bajo ninguna excusa o razón. Él tenía la certeza de que todo entre nosotros funcionaba muy bien, que el hecho de no haber podido estar juntos en la final era solo un contratiempo sin mayor importancia, que habría más competencias al que yo pudiera asistir, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, solo faltaba mi recital final con el cual me graduaría. Me sorprendió el plan tan detallado y a futuro que él me presentó para convencerme de que lo nuestro sí tenía futuro, en especial siendo que él era alguien que solía actuar demasiado por impulsos.

Su plan era una locura idealista; él mismo era un maldito loco, un loco capaz de contagiar su locura. Acepté.

* * *

Víctor tenía planeado quedarse en Nueva York un tiempo considerable, como había hecho antes cuando nos conocimos. Y, para asegurarse de que no se me metieran de nuevo ideas "extrañas" sobre el futuro de nuestra relación, rentó un departamento cercano al mío. Quería recuperar todo ese tiempo que nos mantuvimos separados, con todo e intereses, ahora con una enorme cercanía que parecía incluso una broma. Costó algo adoptarnos al nuevo estilo de vida, pero fue un placer el esfuerzo… Por primera vez sentía una solidez real y tangible en nuestra relación.

* * *

Una semana después, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Pensé que se trataba de Víctor, pese a que era algo temprano con respecto a la hora en que habíamos acordado vernos. De todas maneras, creí tan probable que se trataba de él, que ni siquiera me vi en la necesidad de corroborarlo antes de abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, no era él, sino un hombre desconocido que nunca había visto antes. Era alto, mucho más que Víctor; con un cabello rubio que casi rayaba en el platinado natural, aunque no producto de canas; barba no muy espesa y sin bigote; ojos azules y gélidos; su edad promedio era de unos cuarenta años.

— _¿Dónde está Víctor?_ —habló con un perfecto ruso, o eso supuse, reconocí la pronunciación, pero no ninguna de las palabras dichas a excepción del nombre de "Víctor".

No supe que responder. No había comprendido la pregunta. El hombre me miró con fastidio y rodeó sus ojos, como si tratara con un idiota con el que debía de emplear esfuerzo extra para comunicarse.

—¿Dónde está Víctor? —preguntó ahora en inglés, algo que pude comprender perfectamente.

—No se encuentra, él...

—Llámalo. —Fue una clara orden.

Le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara de no haber reaccionado demasiado tarde, cuando él ya se encontraba dentro y se dirigía al sofá de mi sala como si se tratara de su propia casa. No me atreví a pedirle que se fuera, el aura que había alrededor suyo era un tanto aterrador, como si de antemano presintiera que reaccionaría de alguna forma violenta por la más mínima provocación. No tuve más opción que obedecer y llamé a Víctor, quien simplemente respondió que iría en seguida. Me pareció que supo de quien hablaba cuando se lo describí, pero no me dijo nada al respecto, simplemente colgó con demasiada prisa. Eso solo me hizo sentir más nervioso y asustado con la presencia de ese hombre.

Los minutos que pasaron antes de que Víctor acudiera a mi llamado fueron absolutamente eternos. Aquella persona en mi sofá, cuyo nombre y razón de su presencia tampoco me atrevía a preguntar, se había enfrascado en la tarea de mandar mensajes de su celular o realizar llamadas en las cuales conversaba en ruso. A veces alzaba la voz, como molesto, o quizá era la natural entonación de ese idioma. De vez en cuando lo noté alzar la vista, mirarme con una intensidad casi grosera de alguien que desea preguntar algo, pero al final terminaba por contenerse y devolver su mirada a la pantalla de su celular. Otras veces creí ver algo similar al desprecio cuando me miraba.

Casi estuve arrepentido de haberle dado al hombre lo que quería… ¿Y si pretendía hacerle algún daño a Víctor? Por eso, cuando escuché el timbre incesante, sabiendo que se trataba de él, mi corazón se aceleró. El hombre me miró entonces ansioso, casi podía percibir la orden en su mirada de que abriera de una maldita vez.

El escenario que se presentó a continuación no fue para nada lo que hubiera imaginado: No solo Víctor entró desesperado al departamento y sonrió con entusiasmo al comprobar que efectivamente era la misma persona que había creído, sino que aquel se comportó igual. Todo su semblante se transformó entero, volviéndose una persona muy diferente a la de segundos atrás. Esa aura de amenaza que había percibido desde su llegada, cambió por una de alegría y gozo tras ver a Víctor. Ambos hombres se abrazaron de manera fraternal, como viejos amigos. Yo no terminaba de comprender la situación, en especial cuando los ojos azules del desconocido se enfocaron de nuevo en mí y me sonrió como si tan solo instantes antes no me hubiera dedicado desprecio, como si me mirara por primera vez o hubiera perdido la memoria y su sinrazón de su aparente menosprecio.

—Yuuri —habló Víctor de pronto—, te presentó a Sergey, mi representante.


	5. Un cuerpo

**Capítulo 5: Un cuerpo**

Una habitación blanca espera por Víctor Nikiforov. Pero no solo es eso, no solo es ella, hay dentro un cuerpo envuelto entre sábanas blancas que también lo espera. Un cuerpo frío y herido que recibe poco a poco la tibieza del ambiente, del aire intoxicado entre olores de desinfectante y medicamentos.

Pero antes de ella, hay un recibidor que cree esperar su llegada también, una mujer detrás del letrero de "Información" que parece dedicarle un mirada triste cuando se acerca, como si supiera porque está ahí, lo que siente, lo que teme, o tal vez es hastío lo que hay tras sus claros orbes, hastío del olor, de la gente ir y venir, de los cuerpos entrar y a veces salir helados, de las lágrimas de los dolientes y de las cientos de personas que se acercan a ella con la misma desesperación y confusión con que Víctor lo hace, con la esperanza de que no les diga lo que han ido a escuchar. A él no le importa lo que ella podría ver en su rostro desencajado, si es que esa máscara de perfección se ha caído ante alguien más que no sea Yuuri; él solo quiere lo que ella tiene y puede darle: información.

La mujer revuelve los papeles del recibidor con una calma exasperante. Parece un chiste cruel. Víctor cree que ella lo sabe, pero que se lo oculta, que quiere guardar por unos segundos más la respuesta para evitarle el dolor de la verdad. Y casi lo confirma cuando la mujer apenas mira la última hoja, sin leer realmente lo que está escrita en ella, y le responde con la voz mecánica de quien se ha aprendido esas palabras y las ha repetido una y otra vez por años.

—Camina derecho por el pasillo y gira a la izquierda. Cuando cruces la puerta, verás una sala. Habla con los policías que están por ahí.

Víctor agradece, pero no de corazón, solo de cortesía; este ahora se encuentra maltrecho, ha dejado de latir desde el momento en que la Sra. Katsuki le dio la noticia. Corre. Siente que se encuentra en uno de esos sueños en los cuales, por más que se apresura con sus pasos, el pasillo se extiende más y más, y parece interminable. Cuando llega al final y gira, cuando toca la manija de la puerta mitad cristal, mitad metal, parece que han pasado mil años y que ya nada existe.

Empujarla fue como empujar sus propios miedos, tan pesados y dolorosos que varias veces lo regresaron a su sitio, impidiendo que pudiera abrirlas. Cuando logra pasar, ese corazón que creía detenido se estremece: varias personas, algunas con la misma expresión que él, se giran para observarlo, como si le dieran la bienvenida al infierno de la duda e impotencia en el que ellos se encuentran.

Víctor apenas puede respirar. El aire enrarecido de ese sitio se le mete hasta la garganta, casi lo puede saborear. Recorre uno a uno esos rostros, sus ropas, sus semblantes. Algunos ya han perdido su interés por él, otros lo usan como distracción de su propio dolor. Nadie parece percatarse de quién se trata, nadie lo reconoce, y Víctor lo agradece en silencio, aunque no logra ver a ningún policía cerca. La ausencia pesa tanto como el transcurso del tiempo. Los segundos le caen encima con notable lentitud, todo se mueve en cámara lenta, incluso él mismo... La agonía se expande hasta el infinito.

Cierra sus ojos, presiona sus párpados entre sí como si quisiera aliviar el dolor que lo ha llenado de repente. Sus oídos zumban, se cierran, ya no escucha nada, solo la voz de Yuuri deseándole un buen día; la voz de Yuuri preguntándole que desea de cenar esa noche; la voz de Yuuri diciéndole "Te amo" en un susurro; la voz de Yuuri gritando, pidiendo ayuda, preguntándose porque lo ha abandonado, porque permitió que le sucediera eso...

—¿V... N...?

Todo explota. Víctor cae por un agujero negro que ha se ha abierto bajo sus pies... Y solo Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri... Solo él... solo su voz...

—¿Vi... or... Ni... fo... ov...?

Y al final del túnel una melodía de piano, la misma con la que Yuuri le declaro su amor, la misma que él utilizó para...

—¿Víctor Nikiforov?

Abre sus ojos. Unos policías que lo reconocieron se han acercaron a él y lo observan con una expresión de condolencia, como si alguien hubiese muerto. Sí, Víctor lo ha hecho. Son los mismos policías con los que debía hablar, aunque no hay palabras aún, solo la acción de uno de ellos al extenderle un celular sucio y con la pantalla rota, el cual ha sido envuelto en una bolsa plástica para evitar que se contamine. Es evidencia. Víctor lo mira con detalle, y pese a la tierra que se le ha pegado, reconoce la funda azul con caniches de Yuuri. Su corazón se estruja.

La tarde se extiende en una conversación (monólogo, pues no articuló una sola palabra). Le explican que una pareja encontró a un chico de veintitantos años, con rasgos aparentemente asiáticos, alrededor de las dos de la mañana en un callejón aledaño al Puente Tuchkov (Víctor está seguro que recorrió ese callejón más de una vez. ¿Acaso pasó a lado del cuerpo moribundo de Yuuri sin distinguirlo? ¿Él se percató que pasó a su lado? ¿Acaso trató de llamarlo y no lo escuchó? ¿Yuuri creyó que lo estaba abandonando? La culpa y la desesperación son ácidos que derriten sus órganos. Víctor quiere vomitar toda esa culpa que lo está cociendo en vida).

Al acercarse, la pareja lo creyó muerto, por lo que su primer y obvio impulso fue llamar a la policía. Cuando arribaron y, al no encontrar en él nada con sus datos que pudiera identificarlo (¿Y su pasaporte? Yuuri siempre lo lleva consigo) mas que un celular a lado suyo, intentaron llamar a algún número en el que alguien pudiera responder por él (¿Por qué no dieron noticias sobre el hallazgo? ¿Acaso creían que era un inmigrante ilegal?, ¿un criminal que fue atacado por un ajuste de cuentas?). Fue difícil con la pantalla rota, muchos puntos del touch se encontraban inaccesibles, por lo que únicamente pudieron marcar al último número al que la víctima había llamado. El número resultó extranjero... Resultó ser su madre quien respondió. Fue difícil en un principio entenderse con ella, pero uno de los policías sabía inglés y la Sra. Katsuki también. Ella les habló de Víctor y dijo que le llamaría de inmediato. La señora se escuchó desesperada e impotente de encontrarse en un país tan lejano.

Al final, la conclusión: no hay más datos que se puedan proporcionar. Se ha abierto la investigación, pero están ante un expediente en blanco, ni sospechosos ni pistas existen para que puedan encontrarlo. Los policías demuestran su dolorosa sinceridad: hay un solo un diez por ciento de probabilidad de que puedan encontrar al responsable...

Lo adivinan: será un caso que termine archivado si no pueden obtener una declaración de la víctima. Posiblemente no la obtengan nunca.

* * *

La habitación se abre ante él y lo recibe con un bufo de aire enterregado. Es blanca: paredes, techo, camilla, sábanas... Lo único que desentona es una silla de metal negra a lado de la camilla y el cuerpo encima de ella, una tonalidad entre palidez y rojo herida.

Víctor tiene miedo de moverse. Una parte suya desea estar dentro de una pesadilla, pero otra teme aún más que, al despertar, se encuentre en la sala de su departamento con Yuuri todavía desaparecido. Al final no sabe que realidad es peor.

El tiempo en esa habitación es lento, o por lo menos Víctor lo percibe de esa manera. Cada sonido que sucede parece elevarse y expandirse hasta desaparecer en las esquinas. Así su propia respiración, sus pasos, el movimiento de la silla al arrastrarse y sentarse en ella, su mano tomando la vendada de Yuuri, el marcador de latidos que declara que ese cuerpo sigue vivo... Quizá no por mucho.

Yuuri es ahora una construcción de carne, tubos, vendas y medicamentos. De moretones, heridas, huesos rotos y órganos lacerados que pueden dejar de funcionar en cualquier instante. Un cuerpo que no responde, una mente quizá en blanco. Coma.

Los dedos de Víctor acarician los contrarios y sus ojos observan a detalle los rasgos desfigurados a golpes de su Yuuri. No sabe si lo que siente en ese momento es más dolor o más rabia. No sabe si el odio que lo carcome es hacia él o hacia quien le hizo eso.

Su mano tiembla. Por un instante cree que es Yuuri quien se ha movido. Dice su nombre varias veces, pero no hay respuesta. Se niega a creer que ha sido solo su imaginación y se acerca a él, se levanta de la silla y toca su rostro apenas con la punta de sus dedos. No quiere causarle dolor. Vuelve a llamarlo. Nada. Víctor, de pronto, comienza a contarle una historia, una de cómo, en un viaje a Nueva York, conoció a un hombre maravilloso que lo cautivó desde el primer momento. Un hombre tímido, pero con un corazón hermoso; un hombre perdido que le ayudó a encontrar su camino, el mismo que ambos continuaron juntos; un hombre que le demostró que, sin importar que tan hundido se encontraba, solo bastó una mano cálida y una sonrisa para darse cuenta que realmente no existe un fondo ni una cima, que siempre se puede ascender.

Nada.

La historia termina con un beso a unos labios agrietados y heridos… Y con varias lágrimas cayendo después sobre ellos, besándolos también.

* * *

Víctor avanza hacia la salida del hospital, no porque lo haga a voluntad propia, sino porque lo obligan. Yakov camina a su lado e intenta convencerlo de que vuelva a casa por unas horas, que tome un baño, que duerma un poco, que coma algo. Él promete quedarse para cuidar a Yuuri. Víctor no quiere, desea estar presente cuando Yuuri despierte, quiere ser la primera persona que vea al abrir sus ojos, casi con la seguridad de que eso lo hará sentir mejor, que curará de alguna forma todas sus heridas. No es por presunción, es porque siente que así sucedería si las cosas fueran al revés, si él fuera quien estuviera en cama con todo un mundo encima que le ha molido los huesos. A él le encantaría despertar y tener el rostro de su Yuuri a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, diciéndole que todo estará bien...

Sin mucho convencimiento aún, cede, no detiene sus pasos hasta la puerta principal. No es hasta ese instante que nota mucho movimiento, policías que cuidan la entrada por dentro y fuera, y que parecieran ser una especie de filtro para las personas que cruzan por ella. Nada se encontraba de esa manera cuando él llegó el día anterior.

Un guardia abre la puerta… Y Víctor es recibido en el exterior por una montaña de luces parpadeantes que le caen como avalancha. No es el sol, no son sus rayos cálidos de la tarde, son flashes de cámaras que lo ciegan cada segundo. Siente una multitud acercarse hacia él. Lo empujan, lo arremeten con golpes y decenas de preguntas que parecen pronunciarse al mismo tiempo. Víctor no logra comprenderlas, ni siquiera se cree capaz de procesar lo que sucede a la misma velocidad en que lo hace. Por primera vez, pese a que ha vivido situaciones parecidas, se siente confundido, asustado. Busca a Yakov a su lado, detrás suyo, pero parece haber sido tragado por la masa de gente. No lo ve por ningún sitio.

Alguien, entonces, lo golpea con un micrófono; otro más lo empuja hacia el interior de la multitud que continúan abalanzándose sobre él. Las luces no dejan de cegarlo, las preguntas vuelvan y la mayoría lo impactan sin compresión: "¿Cómo se encuentra?" "¿Es cierto que ha muerto?" "¿Fue a causa de un robo o hay alguna otra razón tras el ataque?" "¿Cómo te siente? Imagino que devastado" "¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?" "¿Va a recuperarse?" "¿Crees que fue un ataque racista?" "¿Esto podría tener algo que ver con lo ocurrido tras su compromiso?" "¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió?" "¿No estabas con él?" "¿Crees que te pueda ocurrir lo mismo? Deberías tener cuidado. Aún han recibido muchos mensajes de odio, ¿no es así?" "Se dice que una mujer lo encontró desnudo, ¿es cierto?"

Víctor se mueve según la marea, la confusión lo vuelve un títere que se deja ahogar por las olas, hundirse en la profundidad por ellas. Ya no sabe la dirección de la entrada del hospital, o dónde está la calle o el estacionamiento. Su vista solo puede visualizar cabelleras de múltiples colores, la mayoría rubias, muchas negras y unas cuantas castañas. Pero pronto todas se vuelven un amasijo marmolado.

Víctor cierra sus ojos por los flashes como si se prepara para lanzarse a las olas desde un acantilado. Seguro estaría con sus brazos abiertos de ser posible. Sus piernas fallan, el piso debajo de ellas pareciera haber desaparecido como si realmente se hubiera lanzado. Cree caer, pero no nota que lo hace hacia un costado y no hacia abajo. Y recorre lo que parecen kilómetros, arrastrado por una fuerza que lo trae de vuelta y extrae de la masa.

De pronto los flashes cesan y las decenas de preguntas que siguen volando por el aire se vuelven ecos lejanos, apenas entendibles, diluidos por una puerta de cristal que los merma y cuela. Entonces abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que está de vuelta en el hospital, en el recibidor, donde dos policías empujan las puertas hacia afuera para evitar que la turba de periodistas logren entrar y continúen con su interrogatorio.

La mano que había tomado el cuello de su camisa desaparece. Víctor busca a su dueño.

—Esos parásitos... —se queja su salvador: Sergey.

* * *

 **NA:** Dentro de algunos días voy a comenzar un nuevo fic. Un AU de mafia (Victuuri, obviamente). Espero que haya interesados en seguirlo también, para que estén atentos. Por lo demás, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios que han brindado a este. Ese tipo de cosas siempre se aprecian demasiado.


	6. Sobre el hielo

**Capítulo 6: Sobre el hielo**

Nunca le dije a Víctor la primera actitud que Sergey tuvo conmigo. No porque creyera su nueva faceta de buena persona, era sólo que parecía tenerle demasiada estimación, casi tanta como la que tenía hacia Yakov. Tampoco es que lo considerara una mala persona del todo, pensé que únicamente era de aquéllas que tienen una difícil actitud y que sólo con cierto tipo de gente pueden llevarse bien.

Lo que realmente no pude pasar por alto fue la razón por la que Sergey había viajado desde Rusia hasta Nueva York. No era una visita social: Víctor tenía un contrato firmado para un comercial con una empresa rusa de artículos deportivos, entre ellos patines. El problema era que, justamente el día que tomó un avión para venir a buscarme, comenzaban las grabaciones de dicho comercial. Obviamente no asistió a ellas y ni siquiera dio aviso de su ausencia con una razón de peso que lo justificara. Falló una grave estipulación del contrato y ahora debía de pagar una jugosa multa. La cantidad fue mencionada en rublos, pero tuve miedo de convertirla a una moneda que pudiera comprender.

Pese a mi evidente espanto y las reprimendas hacia Víctor por su irresponsabilidad (no todo debía de arreglarse con dinero), él le restó la importancia que tenía. Sergey se mostró molesto también, pues no había logrado convencer a la empresa de no anular el contrato y eso quedaría como una mancha negra que podría arruinarle a Víctor próximas oportunidades de contratos con otras empresas. Pese a que la conversación iba por completo dirigida a Víctor, en más de alguna ocasión de su discurso, sentí la mirada penetrante y fría de Sergey sobre mí, en especial cuando hablaba de todas las consecuencias que habría por seguir "impulsos tontos". No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que me culpaba de todo eso. Y, en parte, me sentí así. Lo que menos deseaba era arruinar la carrera de Víctor, no era lo suficientemente egoísta para permitir eso con tal de tenerlo a mi lado.

* * *

Sergey se volvió, en ciertas temporadas, una presencia más que constante en nuestra vida de pareja. Se mudó a Nueva York un par de semanas, pues como Víctor se negaba a volver a Rusia aún, Sergey tuvo que explorar las calles de la Gran Manzana en busca de jugosos contratos estadounidenses para él. Eso tenía varias ventajas, al fin y cabo, los problemas con la empresa rusa de artículos deportivos todavía no llegaban de este lado del mundo. Fue sencillo para él conseguirle cosas nuevas, aunque era cierto también que la "marca" Víctor Nikiforov se vendía sola.

En ese tiempo, salimos a comer y beber los tres en muchas ocasiones. Víctor siempre quería incluirme en una conversación con quien consideraba un estimado amigo, aunque la realidad era que Sergey no parecía estar interesado en convivir conmigo; la plática siempre se volvía de dos y yo tenía que conformarme con hundir mi atención en los alimentos o bebidas que tenía frente a mí, en especial cuando el hombre comenzaba a hablar con un fluido ruso. Siempre me preguntaba en silencio cuándo sería el momento en que Sergey tuviera que irse, eso hasta que la voz de Víctor, retomando el idioma que los tres entendíamos, me extraía de mis pensamientos ante una nueva pregunta o comentario con el que pretendía incluirme. Él no notaba como Sergey se esforzaba por deshacer su camino hecho, excusándose, al parecer, con que el inglés no se le daba muy bien. A veces me daba la impresión de que él lo hablaba mejor que yo.

Por otra parte, fuera de esas reuniones que Víctor planificaba con demasiada regularidad, no llegué a ver a Sergey más que un par de veces en los set de grabación o de fotografía a los que Víctor me invitaba. Nunca estuvo presente en alguna competencia o presentación, por más mínima que ésta fuera. Llegué a pensar que, aunque Víctor lo consideraba un amigo, Sergey en realidad veía en él alguien que sólo existía cuando se había colgado una nueva medalla al cuello y tenía tiempo para ser explotado.

* * *

Después de un par de meses de recorridos burocráticos y un concierto, obtuve por fin mi título. Era libre de volver a casa o ir a donde quisiera. Era libre, cabe agregar, pero sin trabajo y sin una beca con la cual mantenerme. El paso siguiente era obvio: tenía que volver a casa y satisfacer mi hambre de recién graduado con clases de piano particulares hasta que tuviera un plan mejor.

La sorpresa que vino después del plan fue más grata: Víctor quiso ir a casa conmigo. Siempre creí que volvería a San Petersburgo cuando llegáramos a ese punto, en especial porque se aproximaban las nacionales y Yakov había entrado en una fase de pánico que lo hacía llamarle cada día para conseguir una fecha de regreso que, obviamente, nunca obtendría. Quizá creía que Víctor se estaba tomando la idea del "descanso" demasiado en serio; quizá temía que, cuando volviera, no se encontrara en forma para dar ese nivel de desempeño que todo el mundo esperaba. Víctor podía ser todo lo impulsivo que cualquiera pudiera calificarlo, pero era cierto también que cuando se trataba del patinaje, se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. En ese par de meses que vivió en Nueva York, no omitió casi ningún día de práctica. Había encontrado una pista de hielo cercana a nuestros departamentos, misma que pudo rentar un par de horas diarias para él solo, siempre durante las noches, cuando ésta había cerrado al público. Muchas veces, casi diario, yo lo acompañaba, privilegio que me permitió ser testigo de cómo, pedazo a pedazo, construyó desde cero las rutinas que después interpretaría en las próximas competencias. Las vi nacer desde que eran apenas atisbos de muchas ideas, pedazos de una lista larga de canciones de la cual él tenía que escoger sólo un par. Las vi desarrollarse y crecer, ser mutiladas de un día para otro porque Víctor había decidido que cierto movimiento o pirueta no era lo suficientemente espectacular para sorprender al público.

Yo siempre me imaginé que, aun empezando desde cero, la creación de una rutina partiría desde un punto vertiginoso, lleno de ideas explosivas y amontonadas que lo harían probar ciento y un saltos a la vez, miles de piruetas hasta tener la lista de las mejores; pero, durante varios días, disfruté de un nuevo Víctor, uno que sólo daba vueltas por la pista con los ojos cerrados y una canción diferente de fondo cada vez; uno que patinaba tan desenfadado y libre sobre el hielo, más como si se tratase de un hobbie que de una verdadera práctica; uno que construía las rutinas primero en su cabeza, que de seguro visualizaba cada de detalle de cada segundo hasta que estuviera completa, y que, de pronto, cuando menos me lo esperaba, llevaba a la realidad eso que de seguro pasó por su imaginación un millón de veces. Eso era lo mejor, verlo realizar saltos tan de pronto, tan salidos de la nada. Siempre me comía en la expectación de en qué momento Víctor haría algo más, en qué momento él me sorprendería con un giro perfecto, con un salto ejecutado que incluso parecía realizado en cámara lenta. Aprendí a amarlo de tantas formas en ese tiempo, no sólo en el sentido de los amantes que éramos, sino que renació en mí el fan que siempre fui con él y que se había empolvado un poco cuando conocí al Víctor humano e imperfecto. Con esas prácticas, la figura de perfección renació ante mí de nuevo, ese ser que me sabía un Dios… Y ambas formas me encantaban por igual, porque ambas formaban parte de él, ambas eran él.

Algunas noches comunes, después de que Víctor hiciera algún movimiento sorpresivo, se detenía y, con una penetrante mirada puesta sobre mí, me preguntaba qué pensaba sobre lo que acababa de realizar. Yo siempre le respondía que había sido maravilloso, no como una pretensión de quedar bien ante él, sino que mis palabras eran sinceras y Víctor lo sabía. Quizá era un halago para su ego, quizá siempre me preguntaba porque sabía qué le respondería; pero a cambio, casi siempre, patinaba hasta mí y me pedía que se lo repitiera una y otra vez hasta que el mismo halago perdía sentido e intensidad, hasta que toda nuestra atención se perdía en la razón de por qué el otro estaba tan cerca y de cómo nos quemaba esa invasión, de por qué el otro tenía un aliento tan dulce, unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa tan encantadora que, ya fuera él o yo, no se resistía en besar por largos tramos de tiempo. A veces la práctica finalizaba con eso; en otras, el beso parecía ser un aire fresco que le brindaba a Víctor esa inspiración que creía perdida.

Algunas otras noches especiales, Víctor colocaba ante mí un par de patines de mi talla. Con la excusa de que necesitaba que lo observara de cerca para que le diera una crítica más detallada, me arrastraba hasta la pista y, en cuestión de minutos, los dos siempre terminábamos por patinar juntos. Él lo hacía más bien por mí, siempre procurando que fuera en lo menor posible mi esfuerzo. Hacía años que el asma estaba controlado, pero no me importaban los excesivos cuidados si eso implicaba un patinaje tan invasivo, tan compenetrante… Creo que, en ningún beso anterior, sentí el cuerpo de Víctor tan cerca del mío, con tanto detalle. Apenas fui consciente, en momentos así, de la diferencia de nuestras estaturas, de nuestras complexiones; pero, sobre todo, de lo cálido y suave que era, y de que, pese al sudor, olía de una forma extraordinaria. También su manera de mirarme al patinar me parecía tan diferente que en cualquier otra ocasión; había una intensidad inexplicable, como si aprovechara la casi invasión para descubrir detalles en mi rostro que desde una distancia mayor serían imperceptibles. Muchas veces me intimidaba su concentración en mí, pero en otras no podía más que quedarme prendado de esos ojos mientras trataba de comprender por qué me veía así, como si nunca quisiera dejar de hacerlo.

Después de un tiempo entendí que ese era su modo de cuidarme, de estar pendiente de mí por si en algún momento pudiera caer o me agitara de más. Me cuidaba y de esa forma me sentía entre sus brazos: tan libre como para poder volar sobre la pista, en especial cuando él me cargaba; pero tan seguro que, aún al caer, no volví a sentir un solo gramo de miedo. Él lograba, de maneras imposibles, siempre sostenerme para evitar que golpeara el hielo dolorosamente, ya fuera volteando nuestras posiciones, volviendo su mano o su brazo una almohadilla para mi cabeza, o estrechándome tan fuerte que sólo era capaz de sentir su cuerpo y sus brazos aun con el impacto, de adivinar su respiración entre una risa contenida y una explosión de "Te amo" que siempre se acallaba en nuestros labios.

* * *

Fueron un par de semanas agradables en casa. Mis padres y mi hermana estaban tan incrédulos de que, después de cinco años lejos, volviera con la leyenda del patinaje a mi lado, ese ídolo que fue mi inspiración y mi tortura durante casi toda la vida. Y más aún cuando tuve que presentarlo como algo más que un simple "buen amigo". Todos parecían tan contentos por mí, que me sentí un verdadero tonto de haber temido por su aprobación. No hubo mayor novedad, todos estaban encantados con la compañía de todos; Víctor con la comida y la hospitalidad, mi familia con ese encanto natural suyo. Pero, como era inevitable, llegó finalmente una nueva _dead line_ para nuestra relación. Víctor no podía dejar pasar más tiempo lejos de San Petersburgo, pues Yakov comenzó con las amenazas de venir por él y llevarlo de vuelta atrapado en una maleta si era necesario. Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que Sergey había dejado de existir en su agenda. En ningún momento de esas semanas supe que hablaran por teléfono alguna vez.

El día de la despedida fue más doloroso de lo que creí, no por las razones obvias, sino porque Víctor se despidió de mí con demasiada facilidad, incluso más en comparación a la tortura que fue hacerlo la primera vez. Parecía presuroso de hacerlo, ansioso por irse ya. Ni siquiera notó mi rostro hecho pedazos cuando lo último que recibí fue un beso corto y algo insípido. Quise creer que era porque había nacido en él la semilla de la responsabilidad y se sentía poco preparado para su próxima competencia. Aunque, ciertamente, esa parte tan insegura de mí me hizo llegar a una clara conclusión: tal vez se había cansado de mí.

Las noches después de eso me fue imposible dormir, siempre con el pensamiento constante que me lastimaba con la duda, con el dolor de que posiblemente algo había cambiado en los sentimientos de Víctor cuando los míos estaban más claros que nunca antes. En la ocasión anterior que nos separamos, Víctor y yo hablábamos de manera casi diaria. En esa nueva distancia, apenas lo hicimos un par de veces, y fueron más los mensajes estándares lo que hubo entre nosotros. Con cada día, la seguridad de que eso era el preámbulo del fin me era más certera… Y me lastimaba a niveles agonizantes.

Tres semanas después, al despertar de una de las pocas veces en que logré dormir, vi un mensaje suyo. No tuve muchas esperanzas, esperé encontrar el típico mensaje de "Buenos días", tan hueco e inexpresivo; pero, en cambio, me encontré con un texto singular: "¿Qué te parece?", se encontraba escrito en él y, adjunto, estaba la fotografía de un departamento. No puse demasiada atención en los detalles, estaba más concentrado en intentar darle algo de sentido a esos dos elementos.

"Es bonito". No supe que más responder.

"Es nuestro departamento", fue su respuesta, misma que miré con una parecida incomprensión a la de antes, o incluso más, hasta que llegó un nuevo texto: "Perdona no habértelo dicho antes, quería que fuera sorpresa hasta que todo estuviera listo. Vas a vivir en San Petersburgo conmigo".

El proceso de asimilación fue lento, demasiado lento. Tardé tanto en enviar una respuesta, que Víctor, preocupado de que la idea no me hubiera gustado, me llamó. Y aprovechó mi mutismo para darme otra noticia: adivinando un poco el proceso de mis pensamientos, supo que la cuestión de tener un trabajo y poder compartir los gastos me preocuparía. Eso también, me informó, lo tenía cubierto: había conseguido un trabajo para mí, pero no cualquier trabajo, no en cualquier lugar, era como pianista suplente en la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Petersburgo. Víctor tuvo que decírmelo varias veces y, aun así, incluso cuando ya me encontraba a bordo del avión camino a Rusia, seguía sin poder procesarlo del todo. ¿En qué momento había pasado de creer que Víctor ya no me quería a mudarme con él a Rusia, a un departamento que sería por completo nuestro? Y, encima, con un trabajo tan perfecto que parecía una broma.

Cuando la sorpresa pasó un poco, tuve un choque de realidad al bajar del avión y darme cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba en Rusia, en San Petersburgo. Al Víctor correr hacía mí, estrecharme con esa añoranza que había esperado recibir en nuestra despedida, tuve la certeza de que me habían aceptado en la Orquesta por influencia de Víctor y, por supuesto, no me sentí bien con ello. No pude contener la sensación de reclamarle. Resulta que en realidad él me había mentido en parte: aún no formaba parte de la Filarmónica, sólo había logrado que aceptaran realizarme una entrevista y una audición después de presentarles un par de videos de recitales míos.

Aún tengo mis dudas al respecto, a veces la vida no puede ser tan maravillosa sólo por sí misma, las cosas no pueden salir tan bien, tan perfectas sino hay una mano oculta moviendo los hilos a conveniencia. Muchas veces se lo cuestioné a Víctor y él siempre negó haber hecho algo más que presentar mis videos. Pero, al final, fui oficialmente aceptado en la Orquesta.

Y mientras Víctor ganaba y subía peldaños de oro, primero en las nacionales y después a la final de la Grand Prix, no sólo yo había sido promovido de suplente a principal en muy poco tiempo, no sólo habían varias fechas en que la Orquesta se presentaría en varios países europeos, sino que yo también tenía invitaciones para participar en sinfónicas de otros países, o presentar recitales de manera individual o como acompañamiento de otros músicos.

Tuve que faltar a varias competencias de Víctor, de igual manera que él no pudo acompañarme en los pequeños viajes que realicé en ese tiempo. Ambos lo comprendíamos, estábamos lo bastante ocupados y concentrados en nuestros trabajos que no hubo tiempo de sentirse mal por las constantes separaciones. Lo que sí Víctor no me permitió hacer bajo ninguna justificación, fue faltar a la final de Grand Prix, a la que, por supuesto, había llegado en la primera posición de la tabla. Supuse que sólo se trataba de las razones obvias, después de todo era la final y Víctor se disputaba su sexta presea. Además, al igual que él, yo tampoco deseaba revivir lo sucedido un año antes, cuando yo me encontraba en Nueva York y me fue imposible asistir a la final anterior. Este año, estaba seguro, no iba a ocurrir lo mismo, aun cuando tuviera que mover el mundo entero para poder estar presente.

Como programa corto, Víctor había seleccionado una composición mía que creé en mis tiempos de juventud, justamente para el Víctor que yo miraba patinar cada temporada en televisión. Para el programa libre, la selección fue otra pieza mía, algo que también compuse para él, pero esta vez, para el Víctor de carne y hueso, el real que conocí y del cual me enamoré en ese tiempo en Nueva York.

Los resultaros fueron predecibles: Víctor se colgó al cuello una nueva presea de oro, la sexta en el Grand Prix. Sus interpretaciones habían sido divinas, "una majestuosa muestra de técnica y belleza conjugados en la dosis perfecta, producto no sólo de una madurez mental y física, sino emocional", según comentaron algunos críticos de su presentación. Él había llegado a algo más que una técnica pulcra: Víctor había sido capaz de conmover al público hasta las lágrimas, incluyéndome… Pero nada de lo que vi esa noche se comparó a lo ocurrido un día después, en la gala.

Víctor me había mantenido en secreto que rutina interpretaría para el deleite de los presentes. Sin preocupaciones sobre puntajes ni el estrés por realizar una perfecta actuación, era curioso como las rutinas más interesantes y creativas solían nacer para ese evento, y estaba seguro de que la de Víctor no se quedaría atrás. Me imaginé que sería una de sus viejas y entrañables rutinas; incluso, de manera egoísta, creí que interpretaría la que era mi favorita, pues algún tiempo atrás me lo había preguntado.

Antes de salir a la pista, me pidió que lo acompañara y lo observara desde la zona más cercana al hielo, esa misma donde los demás patinadores y sus entrenadores esperaban su turno y descansaban después de él. Era obvio que para mí, un simple espectador, no me estaba permitido el acceso, pero Víctor había pedido un permiso "especial", sólo por esa ocasión, sólo durante su rutina... Él quería que estuviera lo más cerca posible.

—¿Por qué?

Víctor sonrió ante mi pregunta y, como una parte de la respuesta, colgó en mi cuello la nueva medalla de oro que había ganado el día anterior.

—Porque esto va dedicado para ti —completó, acompañado de un suave beso a mi frente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y, sin saber muy bien por qué, el corazón se me disparó en el pecho. Eso hubiera bastado para confirmar mi sospecha de qué interpretaría esa rutina que tanto me encantaba; pero, de la misma forma, supe que no sería así.

Cuando Víctor se colocó en medio de la pista y tomó posición, cuando la música comenzó a sonar y llenó cada rincón del recinto, no pude creerlo; reconocí la melodía en los primeros acordes: era aquella pieza que yo había compuesto para él cuando le confesé mi amor. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que se trataba de ella, pues ambos habíamos acordado que esa pieza sería especial y única para los dos. Pese a eso, no me sentí molesto, sino al contrario: ver cómo Víctor interpretaba mis sentimientos en su patinaje fue una de las mejores maravillas de mi vida; fue resentir todo aquella oleada que me golpeó al momento de componerla e interpretarla para él, pero mil veces mejor, mil veces más intenso, porque él había comprendido cada gramo de mis sentimientos a la perfección y me los hizo experimentar de nuevo, pero reinterpretados a su modo, con una gracia hermosa y perfecta, y exponiéndolos ante todos, ante mí: nuestra soledad unívoca y asfixiante que se iluminó con nuestra pertenencia, con yo convirtiéndome de él y él volviéndose completamente mío. Nos habíamos llenado tantos huecos… Y Víctor fue capaz de hacerle comprender al público eso: que sin importar lo hondo del vacío, éste siempre puede llenarse.

En algún momento a todos nos dejó de importar la técnica y los saltos, eran más sus gestos y sus expresiones, los movimientos sobre el hielo los que cobraban un matiz importante, los que se habían vuelto los narradores de nuestra historia. Fue como si a la melodía que yo compuse, Víctor le hubiera colocado una letra muy cercana a la poética pura. Ambos elementos se habían conjugado para crear la rutina más especial y emotiva de Víctor Nikiforov, la más íntima.

No pude evitarlo, lloré como la primera vez, incluso más, por completo conmovido y contagiado con un amor por Víctor que, si no expresaba de alguna forma, me estallaría en todo el cuerpo. Llegué al punto de adorarlo y amarlo en todos los sentidos existentes, llegué a romper el límite de ese amor e implantar uno nuevo hasta el infinito. No tuve pensamientos ni palabras claras para expresar todo eso que me golpeó y me hizo tiritar, que me hizo sostener contra mi pecho aquella medalla de oro que parecía arder entre mis dedos.

Víctor también lloró, justo en medio de la pista y con el movimiento final, cuando su brazo quedó suspendido hacia mí mientras la última nota se perdía en el aire. Supe que no fue casualidad que esos ojos azules, maremotos, me miraran con un aplastante brillo. Supe que no fue casualidad que se deslizara hacía mí apenas los aplausos retumbaron en el recinto; todo el público puesto de pie, en alabanza, misma que él pareció ignorar. Supe que no fue casualidad que uno de los ayudantes fuera a su encuentro para entregarle algo pequeño, imperceptible a mi vista. Y justo enfrente de mí, Víctor se hincó en una rodilla sobre el hielo, extendió sus brazos con aquello en una mano y la abrió: era una caja que contenía algo dorado y redondo... Sí, un anillo de compromiso.


	7. En la habitación

**Capítulo 7: En la habitación**

Tres días y Yuuri no ha despertado aún. Se lo han advertido: es posible que nunca lo haga, ha sido declarado oficialmente en coma. Víctor es como un cachorro triste que no logra comprender nada del mundo, que no entiende porque esa persona que ama no despierta, no se mueve, no le habla, no lo mira… Y, como tal, acurruca su cabeza contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuuri y mira a la nada mientras confunde su dolor con una anestesia que le amortigua la agonía. Ya no ha llorado por él. Cree que hacerlo será como darles la razón a esas personas que juran que Yuuri no abrirá sus ojos nunca más.

Aun cuando han sido pocos los días desde que ambos permanecen juntos en esa habitación, habla muy seguido con él, cada vez que un recuerdo le ataca la memoria. A veces sortea tiempo de sueño por contarle cuando se conocieron, la primera cita que tuvieron en Central Park, los miles de mensajes que se enviaron entre ellos en las épocas que estuvieron separados por kilómetros de tierra y mar, cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos en San Petersburgo, cuando le pidió matrimonio sobre el hielo y dijo que sí...

A Víctor le gusta pensar que Yuuri lo escucha, que comprende cada palabra y que es en sus sueños donde reviven esos recuerdos como si pasaran de nuevo, en un bucle infinito lleno de felicidad y amor. Donde todo es perfecto. Donde no hay sufrimiento. Donde ninguno está postrado en cama con un cuerpo tan maltrecho que no puede reaccionar. Donde los dos permanecen juntos y se aman con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la convicción de que eso será eterno. Piensa que sus historias lo harán despertar algún día, que abrirá sus ojos y le dirá con una sonrisa: "Te escuché, gracias por no dejarme solo". Esa es la única esperanza que lo mantiene cuerdo, en pie, que no permite que su interior destrozado se muestra ante los demás, ante Yuuri, quien lo necesita más fuerte y completo que nunca. Todo está bien, puede resistir unos días porque al final, cuando su prometido abra los ojos, todo habrá valido la pena. A Víctor solo le queda esperar y sobrevivir, nutriéndose de sus propios recuerdos que, más que salvar a Yuuri, parecen mantenerlo con vida a él.

* * *

 _Yuuri guardaba silencio, su semblante era el fiel reflejo de que no estaba muy contento con la situación. No era eso la miel y la felicidad explosiva que Víctor esperaba cuando lo recibió en el aeropuerto, cuando se suscitó el encuentro que por fin auguraba que nunca más iban a tener que separarse. Vivirían juntos al fin, compartirían el mismo techo hasta el último de sus días (ese era el ideal). ¿No se supone que debieron comerse a besos apenas se encontraron? Abrazarse con esa seguridad de que ahora podrían hacerlo siempre, cada vez que lo desearan. Pero, a cambio de eso, Víctor recibió una reprimenda por parte de Yuuri. De verdad lucía molesto ante la idea extraña que se le había formado en la cabeza, una idea en la que él fue aceptado en la Filarmónica solo por influencia de Víctor. Este se dio cuenta que quizá mantener ciertos aspectos en secreto, como que realmente no había sido aceptado aún, no resultaron tan buena idea. Vino entonces la explicación y, aunque Yuuri relajó su expresión y actitud al escuchar más detalles, no pareció ser suficiente para amortiguar mucha de su molestia. Era obvio, después de todo, Víctor no le dijo por completo la verdad._

 _Una vez en el automóvil, conducido por Víctor, ambos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. De vez en cuando el conductor dirigía de reojo una mirada al asiento de copiloto donde Yuuri se encontraba y quien, en respuesta, se obstinaba en mirar simplemente por la ventana para evitarlo. Nikiforov conocía bien las expresiones y gestos de su pareja para comprender que ahora solo fingía su molestia. Sonrió. Ninguno podía estar enojado con el otro por mucho tiempo._

— _Te lo dije_ — _comenzó Víctor_ — _, no has sido aceptado aún. Solo me encargué de mostrarles tu talento en video y de que aceptaran hacerte una audición. Será dentro de unos días_ _—Yuuri fingió no escucharlo_ —. _Y no tienes que preocuparte por el idioma, si bien no todos los músicos hablan inglés, el director de la orquesta sí, y por ahora eso será suficiente para que puedas comunicarte. Eres muy listo, Yuuri, aprenderás ruso en poco tiempo. De ser necesario, yo te daré "clases privadas"._

 _Yuuri esbozó una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa por el obvio doble sentido utilizado en esas dos últimas palabras. Trató de ocultarla al colocar su mano frente a sus labios como si solamente se apoyara en ella, pero fue demasiado tarde: Víctor lo vio sonreír y eso lo motivó a continuar._

— _Primero aprenderás frases fundamentales para sobrevivir, las cuales tendrás que decir siempre... Como, por ejemplo,_ /ya tebya lyublyu/*.

 _Víctor logró su cometido: que Yuuri finalmente lo observara, aunque lo hizo en silencio y fue con la mirada como le interrogó para conocer el significado de lo que acababa de decir._ _Nikiforov pareció regocijarse por la atención adquirida._

— _Anda, comencemos ahora a practicar. Repite conmigo:_ /ya-te-bya-lyu-bly/.

 _Yuuri lo pensó con detenimiento: a excepción de muy contadas ocasiones, mismas que se reducían a palabras sueltas o frases pequeñas, nunca había escuchado a Víctor hablar en ruso. Por eso, aunque intentó hacer memoria, no recordó alguna vez en que hubiera oído esa… ¿palabra?, ¿frase?, salir de los labios de su pareja y, por ende, desconocía por completo cuál era su traducción. Víctor aprovechaba el estar frente a una luz roja para clavarle su mirada encima, parecía ansioso porque lo intentara. Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha: algo planeaba; aunque, de todas maneras, intentó imitarlo._

—¿/ia… teba… bublu/?

 _Víctor soltó una suave carcajada, Yuuri había tenido una pronunciación horrible._

 _Después de que la ofensa volviera a su semblante y que se negara rotundamente a intentarlo de nuevo, llegaron por fin al departamento que Víctor consiguió para ambos. Se encontraba en una zona aledaña al centro de la ciudad, cercana a lo que sería sus destinos diarios de ahora en adelante._

 _El edificio contenía cinco pisos en su interior y, dentro de una estructura que mantenía los toques tradicionales de la arquitectura clásica en San Petersburgo, se albergaban en realidad departamentos que fueron estilizados con una modernidad elegante. Amplios, y con todos los aditamentos y habitaciones necesarias para volver una estadía de por vida por demás memorable. Yuuri no lo sabía y se enteró tiempo después, viviría en uno de los edificios que contenía la renta más cara de toda la ciudad._

 _Víctor insistió que su primera impresión del departamento debía de ser producto de una sorpresa, por lo que colocó las manos sobre los ojos de Yuuri antes de siquiera comenzar a subir las escaleras. Hacerlo de esa manera fue una divertida tortura; agradable, además, si le sumaba el hecho de que Víctor prácticamente se pegaba a él para mantener sus ojos cubiertos en todo momento. Yuuri sabía que todo eso era solo una excusa para juguetear un poco; después de todo, él ya conocía parte del interior del departamento gracias a las fotos que el mismo Víctor le había mandado cuando le dio la noticia. ¿Por qué mantener entonces el halo de misterio?_

— _¡Víctor!_

 _Entre tropiezos, varios golpes y múltiples caídas que por solo muy poco no se completaron, subieron los cincos pisos del edificio. Se tomaron su tiempo, claro, no porque de verdad era peligroso ir de prisa, sino porque muy pocas veces se tenían ese tipo de excusas para permanecer así, tan juntos en público, con una espalda siendo aplastada por un pecho, una pelvis rozándose contra un trasero, un aliento cuyo aroma se podía descifrar a detalle… y que era suave, sutilmente delicioso. Cuando las escaleras terminaron, caminaron unos cuantos metros tras girar un poco a la derecha. Entonces Víctor se detuvo y utilizó una de las manos que ocultaba los ojos contrarios para buscar las llaves y abrir. Yuuri intentó ver tras la única palma que lo cubría y alcanzó a distinguir, entre las ligeras separaciones de los dedos, una puerta café amarmolada sobre la cual se distinguía el número diez. Cuando apenas la puerta fue entreabierta, y sin darle oportunidad de ver nada más allá, Víctor volvió a cubrir sus ojos con oscuridad y ceguera._

— _No hagas trampa._

 _El ruso tuvo que maniobrar con destreza para abrir la puerta por completo sin descubrir de nuevo los ojos de Yuuri. Este, cegado, distinguió de inmediato como un aroma a desinfectante con tonalidades de limón inundaba el espacio alrededor suyo. Era agradable, incluso un poco reconfortante y hasta nostálgico, ya que ese aroma a limpieza le recordó un poco a su época de niñez y juventud en casa de sus padres, cuando padeció el asma en sus etapas más críticas y toda su familia trataba de mantener los espacios del hogar lo más limpios posibles para evitar complicaciones. No pudo evitarlo: se sintió como en casa._

— _¿A dónde me llevas?_ _—preguntó al notar que Víctor lo empujaba aún, que lo adentraba cada vez más en el departamento sin mostrar intenciones de detenerse en algún momento. No comprendía porque él no le había descubierto los ojos desde la entrada para que pudiera explorar el lugar completo._

— _Espera, hay algo que tienes que ver primero._

 _Unos pasos más de camino hasta que el alto por fin se hizo. Su curiosidad aumentó conforme daba cada uno, así como los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban al mismo ritmo. No entendía de dónde provenía el nerviosismo que le quemaba la garganta, no era capaz de percatarse aún que Víctor se lo contagiaba._

— _Bien, ¿preparado?_ _—_ _Yuuri creyó distinguir algo de miedo y emoción contenidos en la voz de Víctor_ _—_ _. Fue una odisea meterlo aquí, creí que tendrían que romper una pared_ _—agregó justo en el momento cuando dejaba la vista de Yuuri libre._

 _Él no comprendió nada de sus palabras, por lo menos no hasta que, ante él, se visualizó la imagen de un hermoso piano de cola cuyo color se asemejaba al del hielo. Yuuri lo supo de inmediato, inspirado por el encantador brillo de la pintura: era nuevo, algo que seguramente había costado una fortuna. Quedó anonadado._

— _Víctor, ¿qué...? Yo… no..._ _—Hasta sus palabras temblaron como sus labios, sus manos… todo su cuerpo en realidad._ _No lo creía, ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó que en su vida podría tener un piano nuevo… y tan hermoso._

— _Es un regalo, así que no digas nada y acéptalo._

 _Víctor disfrutaba demasiado la sorpresa que invadía a Yuuri, como no era capaz de detener los temblores de su cuerpo ni despegar su vista del piano, casi con el temor de que, si la apartaba, este desaparecería. Nikiforov se acercó por detrás suyo; sus brazos terminaron por ceñirse en su cintura con suavidad, con un efecto reconfortante, lo suficiente para que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuera nulo, inexistente. Con esa proximidad, fue sencillo para él girar un poco su rostro y alcanzar la mejilla contraria para plantar en ella un sonoro beso para que Yuuri pudiera reaccionar._

— _Además, no será del todo gratis_ _—continuó Víctor—_ _, me lo pagarás con horas de música gratis. Sabes que me encanta escucharte y hacerlo en la comodidad de nuestro departamento será fantástico._

 _Víctor comenzó a mecerse y, con ello, provocaba que el cuerpo de Yuuri se acompasara natural a su ritmo, como si bailaran de forma inversa, uno dándole la espalda al otro. Eso servía para que el cuerpo del menor se estrechara más contra sí, para que se compenetrara mejor su calor con el contrario. Yuuri dejó de temblar y sus brazos se colocaron encima de los de Víctor: el abrazo se completó, más firme y especial que el de ninguno. Nikiforov volvió a besarle su mejilla, pero ahora más suave y lento, con el tiempo más que suficiente para degustar la textura de su piel desde los labios._

— _/ya tebya lyublyu/_ _—_ _murmuró después, casi sobre su oído, con una melodía tan sensual que más que ser un ronroneo, a Yuuri le pareció como las primera notas de una canción encantadora interpretada en piano._

 _Y justo en ese momento, sin que Víctor se lo explicara, comprendió el significado de esa frase. Sonrió, mientras sus ojos se destilaban en lágrimas._

— _/ya tebya lyublyu/_

 _La pronunciación de Yuuri fue perfecta._

* * *

En la habitación hay una televisión encendida, aunque con un volumen tan bajo que los interesados deben de mantenerse justo frente a ella para poder escuchar. No quieren despertar al cuerpo que yace detrás suyo; aunque, ciertamente, unos cuantos ruidos no lo van a molestar en su estado. Lo que visualizan son las noticias nacionales del día, con su nota estelar en la pantalla: "Según informes preliminares, la pareja de la leyenda del patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov, quien fue encontrado hace algunos días gravemente herido cerca del Puente Tuchkov, ha sido declarado en coma. En estos momentos esperamos una confirmación, por parte de alguno de los médicos que lo atienden, de esta terrible noticia".

Sergey estira su brazo (solo es necesario eso) y alcanza los interruptores del televisor. Cambia de canal, sabe de antemano cuál es el que busca: otro noticiero, mismo que ha iniciado el tema que a ambos les interesa. Ahora no es una simple noticia para informar la novedad en el caso, sino un reportaje exhaustivo que aborda todas las vertientes: quién es Víctor Nikiforov, quién es Yuuri Katsuki, cuál es la relación y las circunstancias (de conocimiento público) que los han unido en esa relación que muchos consideraron desagradable. Por supuesto, no se deja de mencionar el escándalo que se suscitó tras la propuesta de matrimonio en las finales del Grand Prix; las decenas de mensajes que la pareja recibió después de eso, algunos mostrándoles su apoyo y su deseo porque su amor prospere pese a las dificultades, pero la mayoría llenos de odio e incomprensión, de amenazas que no paraban de tildarlos como adefesios de la naturaleza que merecían morir. Claro que el reportaje desconoce lo poco que les importó a Víctor y a Yuuri el escándalo en ese momento, lo mucho que tuvieron que luchar para que de verdad no les importara.

Víctor siente que ya no puede escuchar más. La rabia que intenta contener dentro de su ser no solo le ha amargado la boca, sino toda esperanza que lucha por mantener firme. Siente que en cualquier momento perderá la paciencia y el control; sobre sus dedos hormiguea ya la necesidad de reventar el cristal del televisor para no escuchar más de toda esa mierda, de cómo a ambos los tratan y analizan como si fueran objetos, datos, simple información que sirve solo como entretenimiento, que alimenta el morbo de todos aquellos quienes lo sintonizan y creen tan fácil juzgarlos sin tomar en cuenta esos sentimientos y porqués que los justifican. Pero, pese a eso, solo aprieta los puños y escucha, quiere comprender que es lo que su representante pretende al mostrarle eso, su realidad.

Una vez terminado el reportaje, Sergey apaga el televisor y enfrenta a Víctor cara a cara, con una expresión seria y severa, como el padre que se prepara para un largo y doloroso sermón. Víctor realiza una mueca cuando lo reconoce y puede imaginarse lo que vendrá a continuación.

—Al parecer están disfrutando mucho más de esta noticia que por el espectáculo que hiciste en la gala... —Y con "espectáculo", Víctor lo sabe, no se refiere a su actuación—. Escucha, sé qué tal vez no es el mejor momento para discutirlo, pero ¿no consideras esto como una clase de señal? Tú lo propones matrimonio y poco tiempo después le ocurre esto. Sabes muy bien como reaccionaron las noticias al enterarse. Muchos estaban conmovidos, pero otros más... Bueno, ya lo sabes, personas de mente cerrada. Pero ellos pueden ser muy peligrosos por proteger sus ideales.

Víctor no dice nada, pero la mirada que clava sobre Sergey es mucha más clara que cualquier palabra que pueda decir. Una sospecha de lo que pretende se instala en su pecho y lo lastima; comienza a sentirse atacado por él, herido por una de las personas que deberían de estar a su lado y apoyarlo sin importar qué, darle esas fuerzas que necesitará para resistir el doloroso camino que le espera. Sergey se percata y suspira. Su mirada se llena entonces de lástima y de algo que parece decirle: "Tú me obligaste a esto".

—Bien, supongo que tengo que decírtelo antes de que lo escuches en las noticias. Los policías encontraron algo en el lugar donde Yuuri estaba, aunque no es muy alentador. No es una pista del todo, pero es algo que quizá explique algunas razones. Me permitieron tomarle una foto para enseñártelo y que comprendas mejor la gravedad de todo esto.

Sergey toma el celular del bolsillo. Algunos movimientos de su dedo hasta encontrar aquello que quiere mostrarle. Una vez puesto en la pantalla, se lo muestra: es la fotografía de un pedazo de papel enfundado en una bolsa plástica. Tiene manchas de tierra, lodo y algo que seguramente es sangre seca. Hay algo escrito en él, algo que apenas se distingue: "Los homosexuales arderán en el infierno", se puede leer en ruso.

No es porque la suciedad le impida a Víctor comprender lo que esa frase significa, es sencillamente que se niega a encajar todas las piezas para hacerlo; pero la verdad está frente a él, tan dolorosa como la primera vez que llegó a esa habitación y vio el estado en el cual Yuuri se encontraba. De pronto, siente muchas ganas de vomitar; tal vez es rabia, tal vez es la agonía que se le amonta en la garganta hasta asfixiarlo, como si todo el oxígeno dentro de esas paredes se hubiera evaporado por completo y una negrura le aplastara las entrañas, el pecho, la cabeza, el corazón, todo lo que tiene dentro y fuera de sí. Y justo cuando cree que va a morir, que ya no puede soportarlo, todas esas notas de amenaza que recibió se le vuelcan en la memoria como pequeñas explosiones. Recuerda el rostro de Yuuri llenó de aflicción y miedo, lleno de la necesidad de huir y esconderse en cualquier sitio lejano, de desaparecer para siempre; recuerda también la promesa mutua que se hicieron para olvidar eso y superarlo, para ignorar los mensajes, las noticias, los vidrios rotos y los grafitis, y centrarse solo en ellos y en su amor, en darse fuerza entre sí, en tener la seguridad de que, cuando la novedad de la noticia pasara, cuando otro escándalo más jugoso agasajara a los medios, se olvidarían de ellos y los dejarían vivir en paz. Por un tiempo muy corto fue así, se creyeron triunfadores y, así como el mundo pareció olvidarlos, decidieron olvidar al mundo de vuelta y continuar con su vida como si ese extracto de tiempo nunca hubiera existido. Había viajes, ensayos, presentaciones, besos, sexo, compras, quehaceres, planes de boda y toda una vida por reanudar. Con los anillos en sus dedos, le había prometido a Yuuri que nada pasaría… Y lo besó, se atrevió a besarlo para sellar la promesa, como si con eso pudiera asegurarse de que sería más duradera, inquebrantable. Pero al final fue rota, destrozada como esos hijos de puta habían destrozado a Yuuri, a los dos, a todos los planes que comenzaban a formar en su vida.

Víctor apenas es capaz de contener las lágrimas, y ya no podrá resistir más el impulso de correr hacia Yuuri e hincarse ante él para disculparse por su necedad, por su ingenua esperanza a que todo mejoraría pronto. Debieron irse a otro lugar desde el primer momento, no debieron ser tan idiotas y creer que el mundo los dejaría en paz. Al final, todo el alboroto generado por su matrimonio no se apagó solo porque ambos decidieron ignorarlo.

Sergey espera en silencio por Víctor, a que este procese todo aquello que seguramente le quema desde dentro. Lo mira con atención, cada uno de sus gestos y el semblante que se transforma poco a poco en sufrimiento. Evita sonreír, aunque algo dentro suyo se siente satisfecho.

De pronto, la puerta se abre de golpe y un hombre, desconocido para todos, entra presuroso y con la misma seguridad con la cual lo haría en su casa. Da unos cuantos pasos con dicha convicción en su semblante, pero se detiene cuando nota a esos otros dos hombres dentro, quienes lo observan con confusión y ese ambiente sombrío que expela Víctor desde cada poro. La sorpresa del desconocido les hace creer que tal vez solo se ha equivocado de habitación, pero su inmovilidad no se suplanta con una disculpa y su retiro… No, se mantiene estupefacto y devuelve la mirada a los otros dos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque él parece más como si toda su existencia se basara en haber llegado a la habitación correcta… o, tal vez, en que nadie estuviera dentro de ella.

Ninguno de los tres se atreve a realizar algún movimiento, aunque Sergey es el primero en notar algo peculiar: en la mano del hombre hay una cámara profesional de fotografía. La sospecha le sabe tan clara que no cabe la menor duda en ella.

—Eres un periodista, ¿verdad?

El desconocido reacciona al fin, pero no de la mejor manera. El pánico se refleja en cada fracción de su rostro y, sin pestañear, da vuelta para huir lo antes posible de la habitación. Ni Sergey ni Víctor mueven un músculo para perseguirlo; en realidad, este último aún se esfuerza por sobrellevar la impresión de la nota como para comprender qué ha sucedido.

—¿De verdad lo era?

Sergey camina con calma hacia la puerta que el hombre ha dejado abierta.

—Parece que sí. Él muy imbécil debió creer que no había nadie. Después de todo, no es hora de visita.

Víctor poco a poco cae en cuenta: de haber sido así, de haberse encontrado Yuuri solo, ¿acaso ese hombre pensaba fotografiarlo? Se lo imaginó: el rostro herido de Yuuri en las primeras planas de los periódicos, en cada noticiero de la nación, rondando por todo internet…

La ira renace de ese dolor que se le incrusta en el pecho. Sergey, tras cerrar la puerta, vuelve a su lado y coloca una mano sobre su hombro; aquel rostro mayor al suyo intenta imitar algo parecido a la comprensión, pero es demasiado plástico como para que cualquiera pueda tomárselo en serio.

—Creo que, por el bien de todos, sobre todo de Yuuri, no deberías de seguir aquí —Víctor da un paso hacia atrás, como si el toque contrario le hubiera quemado con gravedad; no puede creer lo que escucha. Sergey ni siquiera luce sorprendido de su reacción; por el contrario, actúa demasiado rápido para atrapar a Víctor y sostenerlo ahora de ambos hombros, así no podrá escapar de sus palabras—. Víctor, por favor, escucha: eres tú quien atrae a los periodista, no él. Ha comenzado a hacerse famoso por su cooperación con varias orquestas del mundo y todo eso, pero incluso tú tienes que ser consciente que si su rostro es conocido, que si sus composiciones se volvieron famosas, fue gracias a ti. Creo que ya le has hecho el suficiente favor. Si te vas de aquí, esos parásitos lo harán también y no tendremos que preocuparnos porque algún periodista loco pueda colarse a la habitación e invada más su privacidad. Yo me encargaré de hacerle creer a la prensa que ha sido transferido a otro hospital, pero no deben verte por aquí o levantarás sospechas.

Lo que dice Sergey parece razonable; pero, para Víctor, la sola idea de abandonar a Yuuri en ese estado le es inconcebible. En un momento así, pocas palabras cabrían en su boca más allá de "un vete a la mierda". Quizá no las dice, pero son demasiado claras tras las llamas que han vuelto a encenderse en sus orbes. Sergey, al notarlo, deja escapar un bufido de exasperación.

—¿De verdad, Víctor? ¿De verdad estás seguro de soportar todo esto? No lo digo por tu bien, créelo; un pianista, por más famoso que sea, no atrae a la prensa que tú sí haces —Otra vez la plástica compasión—. Entiendo que no quieras que se quede solo, pero no lo estará. Sus padres vienen en camino, llegan hoy por la noche, ¿no? Ellos podrán hacerse cargo, ni siquiera tienen que preocuparse por los gastos de hospitalización, yo me encargaré de que se sigan sustentando.

Una parte suya quiere comprender, pero otra es incapaz de aceptarlo, siente la idea como un miembro u órgano extraño que su cuerpo rechaza de inmediato y que se pudre dentro al no podérselo sacar. Piensa de nuevo en el fotógrafo, en lo que hubiera sucedido al encontrar a Yuuri solo en la habitación. Una parte suya sabe que Sergey tiene razón, que es su culpa, que es su presencia la que mantiene a todos esos periodistas, quienes rondan las inmediaciones del hospital ávidos por encontrarlo a él, a su entrenador, a sus compañeros, a su representante o cualquier otra persona que les pueda dar información, responder sus miles de preguntas. Y ahora que el señor y la señora Katsuki lleguen a San Petersburgo, también serán acosados, y, al igual que él, ya tienen demasiado de todo eso, de la preocupación, del dolor y la incertidumbre.

La seguridad y bienestar de Yuuri deberían de ser primero, ¿no? Más allá de sus deseos egoístas por permanecer siempre cerca para que Yuuri sepa, al despertar, que nunca lo abandonó.

Su mirada se clava en el cuerpo sobre la cama. La habitación se hace pequeña, tan pequeña que lo tiene frente a él, pero siente que aunque estirará su brazo, no podría tocarlo… porque Yuuri está lejos, tan lejos como su inconsciencia se lo permite.

—Hazlo por el bien de Yuuri.

* * *

 _"Hazlo por bien de Víctor"._

 _Con un sobresalto, Yuuri abrió sus ojos. ¿Otra pesadilla? Tal vez, aunque ya no la recordaba del todo. Quisiera moverse para comprobar la hora, pero tampoco era su deseo molestar a Víctor, quien seguramente, a su lado, dormía de forma muy cómoda. Tuvo que conformarse con la oscuridad de la habitación para comprobar que era de noche todavía. Talló sus con exasperación, con las única palabras que recuerda de su pesadilla bien grabadas en su memoria. Ojalá de verdad solo fueran parte de un sueño y no de su realidad._

 _"Hazlo por bien de Víctor"._

 _Tendría que ser fácil hacerlo, ¿no? La seguridad y bienestar de Víctor debían de ser primero, más allá de sus deseos egoístas y su incapacidad de alejarse porque quisiera estar con él en todo momento, porque no se imaginó la vida de otra manera; aunque su presencia augurara desenlaces que a ambos terminarán por lastimarlos, mucho. Pero, por más que se forzó a ello, a hacerlo, a largarse de una maldita vez, no pudo, su egoísmo era más._

 _"Hazlo por bien de Víctor"._

 _Yuuri no lo sabía, pero eso que llamaba "egoísmo" era amor, y por eso le era impensable, porque dolía mucho más que romper un simple ego._

* * *

*Esta frase se encuentra entre barras oblicuas / para indicar que se ha transcrito de forma fonética y no gramatical. Esto es para que pudiera comprenderse mejor la idea sobre la pronunciación que quise usar.


	8. Catarsis

**Capítulo 8: Catarsis**

Toda mi existencia se había concentrado en ese momento: en mí hincado ante Yuuri, extendiendo enfrente suyo un anillo que significaba la unión eterna de nuestras vidas. Estaba seguro que él aceptaría la propuesta, pero eso no significaba que no me sintiera nervioso ante una inesperada negativa. Ni siquiera cuando participé en mi primera competencia de patinaje me sentí de esa manera, porque un fallo en aquella ocasión implicaba solo perder una medalla; en cambio, un fallo aquí me haría perder a la única persona que cambió mi perspectiva completa de la vida: él supo cómo extinguirme dentro del agujero en el cual me había estancado para recrearme después fuera de él, nuevo, renovado, con una mirada luminiscente puesta en la esperanza y la felicidad de las cuales me creí privado. Yuuri había encendido los faros de mi camino para guiarme, con la seguridad de enseñarme a andar solo, pero con la decisión y el gusto de acompañarme en él. Yo deseaba que su compañía no fuera efímera, sino que perdurara por los kilómetros que aún me faltaban por recorrer.

Yuuri se mantuvo pasmo frente a mí y, de no encontrarme a punto de un ataque de histeria por su silencio e inmovilidad, seguro su expresión me hubiera parecido de lo más adorable, con ese rostro lleno de asombro y esos ojos empañados en lágrimas. No solo era yo el único quien esperaba expectante, el público que nos rodeaba se había hundido en un mutismo que lo hizo parecer inexistente, pero de seguro nadie padecía el silencio como yo, nadie más agonizaba la espera en la que Yuuri terminaba de comprenderlo todo y darse cuenta que necesitaba decirme una respuesta. Fui yo el tonto que no supo descifrar su mirada, la cual desde el primer instante me gritó un enorme "Acepto" que seguro me hubiera aplastado. Fue su sonrisa amplia y musical, esos labios que se movieron en silencio para formar esas cinco letras y su cabeza moviéndose en un frenético "sí" quienes terminaron por confirmar algo que ya sabía pero que necesitaba verlo de él. Me sentí entonces completo, más completo aún que cuando lo conocí, cuando supe que me había enamorado de él y que era correspondido.

No nos detuvimos, el mundo se desintegró alrededor nuestro cuando corrimos a encontrarnos en la pista de hielo. Lo estreché en mis brazos como quien muriera por fundirse en él; él saltó a ellos con la seguridad absoluta de que yo lo sostendría con fuerza… Y nuestros labios se fundieron en un sello irrompible de aceptación y pertenencia. Un maremoto de aplausos rompió detrás nuestro, mismo que nos hizo estallar de gozo desde nuestros corazones, desde esos dos pedazos de carne que, si latían desquiciados en ese momento, era por el otro, a quien estrechaban y amaban desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos cuando el beso acabó, cuando parecía que alrededor nuestro el mundo explotaba... A nosotros eso no nos importó. Solo queríamos tener en nuestra mente ese momento, grabarlo con tal precisión que el recuerdo fuera igual de lúcido ahora que cuando lo rememoráramos días, meses, años después. Cada aroma, cada imagen, cada sensación... Yuuri siendo tan perfecto y hermoso entre mis brazos, yo con una sonrisa de quien ama y se sabe amado.

Más allá de las felicitaciones y las preguntas de la prensa presente que cayeron sobre nosotros apenas salimos de la pista, nos tomamos de la mano y corrimos entre la multitud ignorando a todo aquel que quisiera dirigirnos la palabra. No deseamos que terceros vinieran a contaminar ese momento que solo debía pertenecernos a nosotros, después de todo, a nadie tenía que importarle lo que hiciéramos tras la gala, si es que decidíamos buscar refugio en alguna parte desconocida de la ciudad o escondernos en un cuarto de hotel que a ninguno le pertenecía.

El viaje en el taxi que tomamos apenas salimos del recinto fue corto pero sustancial: en el asiento trasero, nuestras manos excitadas se arremolinaron sobre la ropa del otro como si desearan arrancarla, pero no de esa forma salvaje en donde todo comienza y termina casi al mismo tiempo, sino de manera sutil y lenta, con el deseo de experimentar el proceso segundo a segundo, con ese detalle milimétrico que lo hace parecer eterno. No hubo nada más allá que roces probando nuestra paciencia, pues antes de que alguno llegara a alguna parte de "no retorno", el taxi ya estaba detenido frente a un hotel. No era muy grande, no era lujoso, no era ninguno de los dos en donde Yuuri y yo estábamos hospedados, pero era modesto y, sobre todo, privado, desconocido, un lugar en donde ni la prensa ni Yakov ni nadie más del equipo ruso pudiera encontrarnos.

En la recepción del hotel, con una voz ansiosa, apenas atiné pedir un cuarto y pagar por él, pues Yuuri esperaba justo detrás de mí, casi encimando su cuerpo con el mío, con el conocimiento exacto de que podía sentir su calor y de que me estaba asfixiando por él. Para los demás, seguramente él solo era alguien curioso que deseaba mirar lo que hacía, pero yo conocía bien su propósito, sus intenciones, yo sentía todo lo que los demás no eran capaces de ver: sus manos, en general tímidas y armoniosas, exploraban mi espalda, por debajo de la camisa y justo al borde del pantalón. Tuve que aguantar muchos estremecimientos, varios jadeos que provocaron que la señorita tras la recepción me mirara con extrañeza y algo de incomodidad. Aunque no lo veía, sabía que Yuuri sonreía, más que por la travesura, por saber que yo se lo haría pagar cuando estuviéramos a solas… y eso le gustaba. La mujer me entregó las llaves y después nos indicó el camino hacia el elevador. Nuestra habitación se encontraba en el último piso.

El cubículo en el cual entramos era pequeño en proporción al tamaño del hotel, lo suficiente para que solo dos personas y unas cuantas maletas pudieran caber con comodidad. Nosotros no teníamos las nuestras a la mano, pero aun así, como si el espacio fuera insuficiente para los dos, Yuuri me tenía abrazo por la espalda; sus manos todavía jugueteaban con el borde de mi pantalón, como si tentaran la idea de desabrocharlo justo ahí, mientras su aliento chocaba con mi nuca y me hacía desbaratar. Ninguno decía nada, no hacía falta, nuestros cuerpos estaban a punto de tener una conversación larga y tendida. Estábamos solos en el elevador como para cometer una locura, pero el tiempo y los escasos cinco pisos del hotel no estaban de nuestro lado. Apenas las puertas se abrieron en nuestro piso, corrimos a la habitación como dos adolescentes que se escabullen y temen ser descubiertos por alguien. Una vez dentro, con la protección intima de una puerta cerrada y cuatro paredes capaces de alejarnos del mundo, nos demostramos las mil y un formas existentes para amarnos con profundidad y locura.

El primer paso fue de ambos: acercarnos para completar un abrazo que nos uniría por siempre, para fundirnos en un beso profundo, de esos asfixiantes que son capaces de desinflar los pulmones y con los que, aún sin aire, no deseas parar nunca. Nuestras manos por fin sintieron la libertad de desenvolverse enteras, de explorar el cuerpo del otro sin timidez y descubrir nuestros trozos pieza por pieza, con cada una de las prenda de ropa que caían y terminaban en el suelo. Mis manos sobre su pecho recién desnudo, las suyas sobre mi trasero apenas cubierto por la delgada tela de la ropa interior. Él solía apretarlo cada tanto, atrayéndome posesivo hacia su cuerpo, como una tentativa del terreno que exploraba como si fuera la primera vez… Porque sí, no lo era, no era nuestra primera ocasión que compartíamos de esa manera, con nuestros cuerpos jugueteando entre sí, empujándose poco a poco a una cama que terminaría sin sábanas, tan revuelta como nosotros mismos; pero se sentía como si lo fuera, no solo para él: Yuuri me sabía cómo nuevo, pulcro e intocable, una extensión completa de gloría que yo profanaría de a poco.

En las entrañas de la oscuridad, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos para mirarnos y sonreírnos, para tomarnos algunos segundos y pegar nuestras frentes entre sí, casi en sincronía, como en conexión. Eso era algo nuevo, algo que no habíamos hecho nunca, pues siempre hubo un poco de temor en nuestras acciones anteriores, en los momentos en que decidíamos tomarnos algunos minutos para desconectarnos del mundo, para olvidarnos de nuestros nombres, de nuestros pasados y el futuro que solía generarnos algo de ansiedad; para olvidarnos de nuestros miedos y vivir el instante como si fuera único y perpetuo, pero con el conocimiento muy dentro nuestro de que podría ser mentira, de que podría ser efímero, de que algún día podría terminar. Pero ahora, con ese anillo dorado que destellaba desde su dedo anular, mismo que besé incontables veces cuando se volvió la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos por completo, que más allá de palabras, había un sentimiento profundo que nos brindaba seguridad de nosotros como un todo, como un complemento que siempre permanecería a nuestro lado. Nos miramos y sonreímos tantas veces, las mismas que suspiramos en silencio, apreciándonos.

Pronto estábamos en la cama: los besos abandonaron nuestros labios y se distribuyeron por partes estratégicas de nuestro ser; a veces se transformaban en mordiscos, en deslices de nuestras lenguas que degustaban esos rincones ocultos. Las manos tampoco se mantenían quietas, sino que tocaban todo aquello que quedaba sin protección, que estaba a nuestro alcance. En algún momento, para cualquier par de ojos externos que pudieran vernos de haber la posibilidad, seguro éramos solo una masa de carne y piel que se arremolinaba en sí misma, que se sacudía, que bajaba y subía a un ritmo celestial: incluso para nosotros se había perdido el límite de nuestros cuerpos, ya no estaba seguro si eran los pezones de Yuuri con los cuales mi boca jugaba o si era mi miembro el que él engullía, haciéndome sentir una gloria inexplicable, un sin sentido que me perdía en mi consciencia. Se sentía igual de bien el tocar que el ser tocado, como si fuéramos capaces de disfrutar el goce ajeno como el propio… Quería tanto hacerle sentir uno de los mejores placeres de su vida más que preocuparme por el propio, como una promesa y afirmación de que eso sería mi propósito para él, mi futuro esposo, en todo sentido y en todo aspecto de nuestra vida.

Con ese pensamiento me hundí en él, con esa seguridad él me recibió en sus entrañas: estábamos tan seguros y plenos de nuestro amor en ese momento que el goce se multiplicaba, no solo éramos cuerpos que buscaban satisfacerse a un nivel tan básico, en ese momento éramos música y patinaje conjugados, éramos la plenitud del mundo, el significado de lo que todos llaman amor.

Toqué en su interior todos esos puntos prohibidos, pero más que eso, deguste con delirio la mirada febril que posaba sobre mí con cada estocada, sus labios entreabiertos que interpretaban una melodía de amor que sus dedos ejecutaban en mi cuerpo. Me tocaba y me apretaba al mismo ritmo, con el mismo deseo y placer; y yo, en algún punto, cuando el delirio era absoluto, cuando me sentí al borde del abismo y a punto de lanzarme con delicia en él, tomé su mano, esa misma sobre la cual brillaba nuestro lazo dorado de unión, y la besé como si estuviéramos ya en el altar, como si, frente a frente, termináramos de sellar esos votos que determinarían el resto de nuestra existencia. La mirada que Yuuri me dedicó en ese instante fue absoluta para mí, preciosa, una combinación de la explosión final con ese amor que me era tan claro y me sabía tan bien, como un orgasmo que se expandía para siempre y rompía todos los límites.

Cuando acabé, cuando acabamos, lloré sobre él, con su cuerpo húmedo, lleno y sudoroso aún entre mis brazos; lloré de amor, de plenitud, lloré porque los labios de Yuuri se complementaron con los míos y ahí, entre el beso y la degustación, me prometía un amor eterno.

* * *

Mientras nosotros nos olvidábamos del mundo, este nos tenía más presente que nunca. Los días posteriores a la gala y la propuesta de matrimonio, una vez volvimos a casa, fuimos más conscientes de la alteración que habíamos causado en el mundo con algo que, se supone, solo debía cambiar nuestras vidas. Fue hasta ese entonces que nos percatamos de las noticias sobre nosotros que explotaban en un gran número de fuentes nacionales y extranjeras, y lo que miles de personas hablaban entorno nuestro. Los primeros ataques a nuestra persona vinieron en formato de mensajes que llenaron nuestros buzones físicos y virtuales: mientras que por un lado obtuvimos felicitaciones, buenos deseos y bravos de una comunidad que nos alababa por nuestra valentía y nos brindaba todo su apoyo, por el otro nos despedazaron sin piedad y nos desearon todo el mal y la desgracia posibles. Cuánto odio, cuánto desprecio por la vida de dos personas desconocidas encontramos encapsulados en tan pocas palabras.

Yuuri fue el primero en recibir un mensaje de ese tipo; intentó ocultármelo todo lo que le fue posible, pero cuando yo recibí el propio, pude comprender entonces porque de un momento a otro se había tornado algo huraño e impidió en diversas ocasiones que mostrara en público la más mínima muestra de cariño hacia él, incluso con algo tan inofensivo como caminar tomados de las manos. Yo intenté restarle importancia y tranquilizarlo, lo que pensara una o dos o cientos de personas que nos eran por completo desconocidas debía ser una nimiedad en nuestra vida, pero fue imposible ignorar el verdadero grado que tenía el problema cuando los ataques se volcaron, además, a nuestro hogar: encontrar grafitis pintados en el edificio donde vivíamos, incluso en nuestra puerta, todos con insultos y adjetivos despectivos de nuestro "padecimiento", fue algo que se volvió cotidiano demasiado pronto.

Quisimos conservar la calma y creer que ese sería el tope de los malos tratos, que a partir de ahí todo disminuiría hasta que nos dejaran en paz, pero aún faltaban varios peldaños por ascender. Los siguientes fueron los acosos de algunos reporteros, los cuales se volvieron cada vez más intrusivos con el pasar de los días. Nunca había sido una moneda de oro para la prensa en general, estaba algo acostumbrado a los ataques, a los acosos, a esa información malintencionada que solo buscaba desprestigiar mi imagen, pero para Yuuri todo era un mundo nuevo y desconocido, uno que le había abierto las puertas bruscamente y lo recibió con golpes. Yo sufrí más el pesar de Yuuri que el propio, sobre todo el tener que tragarme todas sus excusas con las cuales intentaba ocultar su obvio miedo de salir a la calle y exponerse ante todos esos ojos que solo lo juzgarían. Creía que en casa estaría a salvo, pero más temprano que tarde, toda esa violencia hacia nuestra persona terminaría por dejarnos exhaustos, sin ganas de soportarnos siquiera entre nosotros, destruyendo toda nuestra intimidad. La desesperación y rabia que nos causó la impotencia, esa de no saber cómo librarnos del agujero en el cual nos hundimos sin saber, la explotamos y vaciamos contra el otro. Hubo muchas discusiones que iniciaron por chispas insignificantes que en cualquier otra ocasión no hubieran encendido ninguna llama. Ahora ni siquiera en casa pudimos permanecer tranquilos, ya no era un refugio para ocultarnos del mundo exterior que había penetrado hasta ahí, por lo que comenzamos a recriminarnos todo pese a que sabíamos que ninguno era culpable.

Y la situación siguió escalando: algunos contratos recién pactados por Sergey para que realizara promociones fueron cancelados a causa del escándalo. Algunos conciertos de Yuuri ya programados fueron suspendidos también por, aunque lo negaran y llenaran de pretextos vacíos sus bocas, la misma razón. A mí no me importaban los contratos (aunque Sergey estaba furioso, tanto que lo hizo desaparecer durante semanas), pero fue devastador ver el rostro de Yuuri cuando volvió del que debió ser su último ensayo con la Filarmónica antes de la primera presentación fuera del país. Durante unos segundos, con una muy obvia rabia contenida en su llanto, creí que me golpearía para despejarla. Yo lo hubiera dejado si con eso ayudaba a calmar todos esos sentimientos desgarradores que se le amontonaban en el rostro rojizo, pero a cambio de eso, me abrazó como hacía semanas no ocurría y lloró hasta que se quedó sin alma ni lágrimas.

Mientras permanecíamos recostados en el sofá, él dormido sobre mí después de tanto llanto, no dejaba de darle muchas vueltas a la idea de que todo eso haría que él quisiera huir de mí, que pensara que nuestra relación no era suficiente como para soportarlo. Veía su anillo aún brillar sobre su dedo como el primer día y el temor se acrecentaba, porque eso me hacía recordar con plenitud el momento en que ambos nos encontramos en la pista y creímos que todo era perfecto… Parecía un recuerdo tan lejano en ese momento. Lo amaba demasiado para saber que a una parte egoísta de mí le costaría el alma dejarlo ir, aun cuando supiera que era infeliz a mi lado; pero otra parte estaba decidida a permitirlo, por más que doliera, por más que no lo deseara, si con eso aseguraba su bienestar. Por supuesto, poco me costó darme cuenta que Yuuri nunca pretendió huir… por lo menos no solo, no sin mí. Antes no nos había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tomarnos un tiempo en otro sitio hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, más porque teníamos la esperanza aferrada a esos viajes con la Filarmónica en los cuales yo lo acompañaría. Pero ahora que esa tabla de salvación se había perdido, comenzamos a considerarlo con mayor seriedad. Yuuri no quería visitar a sus padres en esa situación, temiendo que eso les llevara los problemas a ellos; a partir de ese descarte, las opciones eran infinitas: podíamos ir a casi cualquier lugar del planeta.

Mientras visualizamos nuestras opciones, hubo un breve lapso en que todo pareció apaciguarse un poco: las noticias habían dejado de mencionarnos, no aparecieron nuevos grafitis en las paredes recién pintadas, los mensajes dejaron de ser tan constantes al igual que el caso de los periodistas. Nos creímos olvidados por el mundo y tuvimos la ingenua esperanza de que al salir a la calle nada nos pasaría: ya no creímos necesario huir. Entonces llegamos al último peldaño. La culpa fue mía, por supuesto, yo fui el de la idea de ir a cenar fuera para demostrarnos que podíamos volver a la cotidianidad sin más temor; pero en el restaurante, apenas los extraños vislumbraron un breve coqueteo entre nosotros, una risa sincera que tuvimos atorada todo ese tiempo, nuestras manos entrelazadas, mis labios sobre sus dedos, quisieron echarnos de ahí. No solo el dueño, varios comensales se levantaron contra nosotros, nos repitieron todos esos epítetos que ya habíamos aprendido tan bien gracias a los mensajes y los grafitis, y al final, cuando fuimos tercos y nos negamos a ir, alguien arrojó un vaso que estalló contra mi cabeza. Tuvimos que salir antes de que nos arrojaran más cosas hasta estallarnos la dignidad. Después de eso, la rueda volvió a moverse en contra nuestra: volvimos a ser noticia, volvimos a ser juzgados y apoyados por partes tan desiguales, que los mensajes de aliento no lograban amortiguar los golpes. Volvimos a caer, a ser destrozados. Volvieron los planes de huir del país.

Una tarde, días después de la nueva ola de ataques, el hastío de todo tocó por fin nuestros límites, especialmente el de Yuuri. Habíamos tenido que salir de compras para obtener todo lo que necesitaríamos en nuestro viaje a Australia, lugar al cual decidimos viajar; pero, como era de esperarse, un reportero apareció en nuestro camino para bombardearnos con preguntas tan íntimas y estúpidas que poco faltaban para volverse insultos directos. Pensé que haríamos lo de siempre, simplemente ignorar e intentar perderlo de vista los más pronto posible, pero para mí fue una enorme sorpresa cuando Yuuri se detuvo de golpe y respondió, con el ruso que le fue posible, a gritos, que me amaba, que se casaría conmigo y que le importaba una mierda lo que todos los demás pensaran sobre eso. Después, antes de que el reportero pudiera reanudar cualquier cuestionamiento, le propinó un puñetazo directo a su rostro que seguro le rompió la nariz.

Era una acción que me hubiera esperado de mí mismo, pero no de Yuuri; mas verlo ahí, con su puño incrustándose en el rostro del hombre, me impregnó de una alegría extraña y casi aliviadora. Recuerdo que reí con gozo después de que el periodista se alejara de nosotros mientras nos llenaba de insultos. Yuuri, con lágrimas en ojos, comenzó a reír junto conmigo: fue nuestra catarsis, nuestra forma de comprender que éramos nosotros los que les dábamos la oportunidad de hacernos pedazos, los que nos habíamos puesto en bandeja de plata para ellos.

Aun cuando las noticias gozaron con un aire renovado la escena de Yuuri atacando a uno de los suyos, algo se sintió demasiado bien cuando vimos esas imágenes repetirse en noticiario tras noticiario durante varios días. Nos habíamos ganado un extraño respeto, más que del mundo, de nosotros mismos. Aunque las opiniones volvían a dividirse con respecto al actuar de Yuuri, entre quienes lo comprendían y lo vanagloriaban, y aquellos que lo tomaban como una prueba de nuestra falta de "decoro" y "moral", de nuestro "salvajismo", los ataques hacia nuestra vida, de todo tipo, se volvieron inexistentes por fin, con esa seguridad de que ahora sí sería para siempre.

Nos quedamos en casa para disfrutar nuestro triunfo, que habíamos perdido importancia para el mundo.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, logramos que toda esa horrible etapa de nuestra vida desapareciera por completo. Nos habíamos tomado el tiempo para mirarnos de frente y, con el corazón en la mano, prometernos que todo eso sería desterrado de nuestros recuerdos para siempre; de que no habría mención ni reclamo futuro que nos hiciera rememorar el más mínimo evento de todo ese infierno. Fue como cerrar los ojos en el recuerdo claro de nosotros en el hotel la noche de la gala y despertar en ese momento, cuando estábamos en casa y todo el desastre había pasado ya. No existía, nunca lo hizo, volvimos a esa felicidad y gozo que nos causaba la idea de nuestro matrimonio, como si nunca lo hubiéramos dejado de sentir.

La noticia que más nos alegró por igual fue saber que algunas fechas canceladas de conciertos de la Filarmónica fueron reanudadas y otras nuevas agendadas para sustituir a las anteriores. La primera sería en Múnich, misma a la que yo planeaba acompañarlo. Estábamos entusiasmados con los planes; no solo sería el día del concierto, nos tomaríamos algunos días de vacaciones improvisadas para sustituir aquellos viajes no realizados que se quedaron también en el olvido con todo lo demás; pero apenas fuimos capaces de visualizar la idea de los lugares que visitaríamos cuando Sergey reapareció en la puerta, con un contrato recién firmado para la promoción de una bebida energética. Yo debía viajar a Estados Unidos en la misma fecha que Yuuri tenía que estar ya en Múnich. Que Sergey aceptara mi "no voy a ir" fue una tarea imposible: insistió tanto, de tantas maneras, que incluso Yuuri rogó también para que aceptara con tal de que Sergey dejara de molestarnos. Ya habría otra ocasión para un concierto, aún tendría más en su agenda a las cuales podría asistir.

Resignados, nos acompañamos al aeropuerto para una despedida sutil, pues tenía todo el sabor y la convicción de que incluso unos días lejos nos harían algo de bien: estaríamos locos y desesperados por volver a casa después de tanto extrañarnos. Entonces, cada uno partió en su respectivo vuelo.

Mi viaje tuvo que ser tranquilo aunque algo fastidioso, como era lo usual, pero resultó por ser completamente accidentado y una completa pérdida de tiempo: cuando llegué a Detroit, no fui recibido por Sergey, sino por una de sus asistentes. Él al parecer no nos acompañaría en esa ocasión, pese a que tenía la costumbre casi recia de siempre ir conmigo para asegurarse de que yo cumpliera con los contratos al pie de la letra. Cuando interrogué a la mujer al respecto, ella solo respondió que Sergey había tenido que viajar a otro sitio por un percance familiar.

Si bien era fastidioso tenerlo detrás de mí durante todas las sesiones, por lo menos era también un desahogo agradable cuando alguna que otra noche salíamos a cenar o beber juntos. Ese viaje tuve que soportarlo completamente solo, añorando lo que pudo haber sido el encontrarme en Múnich con Yuuri, y teniéndome que tragar al mismo tiempo todo el disgusto de después, cuando en la fecha pactada, la empresa de bebidas energéticas canceló repentinamente el contrato. Pude haber tomado un avión de inmediato para alcanzar a Yuuri, pero la asistente de Sergey no me dejó ir tan fácil, pues aseguraba que podría reanudar todo para que mi viaje y los gastos no fueran en vano, y para no garantizarse un despedido por parte de su jefe. No tuve otra opción cuando me lo rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de varios días de espera ansiosa e incertidumbre, la asistente no logró reanudar el contrato. Para ese entonces era ya demasiado tarde para viajar a Múnich, además de que, entre mensajes poco explicativos, Yuuri me había pedido que no fuera. Tuve que volver a casa y esperar, un día después, su llamado para ir por él al aeropuerto.

* * *

 _¿Les cuento una historia? Originalmente, el inicio de este capítulo lo tenía planeado por completo diferente: Yuuri y Víctor en realidad tenían sexo sobre un piano (esa fue una de las razones por la que Yuuri es pianista en este fic). Cuando había publicado el cuarto capítulo (más o menos), en un grupo de fics de YOI hubo un reto de one shots con temática de sexo en público. De alguna u otra forma, terminé por escribir esa escena del piano, con el contexto apropiado para el reto, creyendo "inteligentemente" que podría reutilizar lo ya escrito cuando llegara a este capítulo, así sería más rápido, así actualizaría más pronto. Mas, al final, por distintas razones que serían largas de explicar, terminé publicando ese escrito como un fic aparte (si a alguien le interesa leerlo, pueden encontrarlo como "Fingers" entre mis historias)._

 _En fin, cuando llegué a este capítulo, sufrí un enorme bloqueo porque, hasta entonces, no me había preocupado sobre que escena sustituiría a la anterior; mas, gracias a la persona a la quien le dedicó justamente este capítulo, pude recobrarme de ese bloqueo y desligarme de lo que es "Fingers" para escribir algo más apto para el tono y la situación de este fic._

 _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que continúan aquí, leyendo pese a mis tardanzas y dedicando algunos minutos de su tiempo para dejar su voto y comentario. Por ello, creo certero avisar que, si no me extiendo más de lo necesario, a partir de aquí solo nos faltarán cuatro capítulos para llegar al fin de la historia; y advertirles que, también desde este punto, todos vamos a caer en picada. Preparen sus paracaídas…_


	9. Distancia

**Capítulo 9: Distancia**

Un teléfono celular vibra sobre la palma de Víctor y le anuncia una llamada entrante. Mira la pantalla, como la luz de notificación baila a la melodía de un tono abstracto que emula un soneto de Chopin. El número que se muestra no lo reconoce, aunque se esfuerza en hacer memoria, pues tiene la sensación de que debería recordarlo. Justo cuando decide que responderá de todos modos, aunque no sepa de quien se trata, el teléfono deja de sonar y se apaga. Entonces el número le vuelve a la memoria, en un flashazo que lo deja frío: esa llamada era de Yuuri.

Intenta muchas veces prender de nuevo el aparato para llamarle de vuelta, cada vez con más desesperación, con el presentimiento insano de que ha perdido una oportunidad demasiado importante de hablar con él; pero todo esfuerzo es infructífero, el celular no vuelve a ver la luz nunca más.

Tras darse por vencido y desecharlo a un costado, alza su rostro para encontrarse justo al borde de un abismo. Y enfrente, del otro lado que se sobrepone en el horizonte, como si de una montaña se tratara, logra distinguir apenas la figura de Yuuri. Debido a la enorme distancia que los separa, es incapaz de delimitar detalles que le permitan saber cómo se encuentra, cómo se siente. Intenta gritar, llamarlo en tantas ocasiones, pero el otro siquiera le dedica una mirada de vuelta: no puede escucharlo.

Víctor siente que se le desgarra la garganta con cada intento que no funciona, que la desesperación aumenta cada vez, con cada grito que se disipa a la distancia. Sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco pierde las fuerzas, su propia voz e ímpetu, y termina postrado sobre el suelo, observando como la figura de Yuuri se difumina más entre una neblina espesa, como si le fuera arrebatada de sus propios ojos.

Quiere llorar, pero incluso parece que se ha quedado sin lágrimas, solo se mantiene en sí un asfixiante deseo de arrojarse al fondo aun cuando sabe que también ha perdido la habilidad de volar; sin embargo, guarda todavía la esperanza que, dentro de la caída, puede tal vez atraer la atención de Yuuri, ver por última vez una sonrisa suya siéndole dedicada, unos ojos encendidos ante su encuentro.

Mas, cuando se pone de pie y está listo para arrojarse, sabe que todo será inútil: aunque lucha por mantener la esperanza y arriesgarse por una última posibilidad, por vaga que sea, esta se desquebraja y un trocito desaparece dentro suyo. No es capaz de arrojarse al abismo y cae de nuevo al suelo, de rodillas, antes de darse cuenta que no puede ver a Yuuri más.

Así, con ese sentimiento atorado en el pecho, es cómo Víctor siente sus mañanas al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que se encuentra en su habitación. Basta un segundo para que note como las lágrimas que le fueron imposibles llorar en el sueño, se derramaron en la realidad. Muchas veces no las limpia de inmediato, permite que fluyan, como si con ellas tratara de borrar la realidad que le espera una vez se levante de la cama: el espacio vacío que hay justo a su suyo, esa parte del armario que no ha sido tocada por nadie desde hace semanas, el plato limpio que no va a ensuciarse con el desayuno o el café extra que se mantendrá en la cafetera sin que nadie llegue a beberlo.

Sin embargo, aun cuando el escenario frente suyo siempre le es desolador, trata de enfrentar cada día de la mejor forma que puede, a pesar de que su rutina se ha enfrascado en un itinerario inexacto de desvelo, insomnio, pesadillas, comidas sin terminar y entrenamiento. Patinar es quizá lo único que lo mantiene todavía de pie, que recoge sus piezas rotas para volvérselas a pegar una y otra vez. Es lo único capaz de distraerlo por completo, pese a que pasa horas enteras con la imagen de Yuuri bien adherida en su cabeza, nítida, musical, como si estuviera justamente en esa misma pista, interpretando en vivo esos sonetos que incluso Víctor ya se sabe de memoria.

Todos lo saben y lo han visto, Víctor ya no patina para impresionar, para ganar, para esforzarse y ser mejor de lo que era antes, ahora patina para sentir algo más que no sea vacío: quiere recordar lo que es volar para ir con Yuuri y traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

El teléfono al otro lado de la línea suena: una, cuatro, siete veces... Y nadie responde. La paciencia de Víctor se ha agotado desde hace mucho, pero sabe que no puede exigirles a los padres de Yuuri que respondan. Seguro están tan cansados y hastiados como él. Seguro ahora solo descansan y tratan de olvidar por unas horas cuál es la razón que los tiene varados en San Petersburgo, en esa ciudad extraña con personas extrañas, con calles laberínticas y un idioma que les cuesta comprender. Tal vez incluso están hartos de él, de sus llamadas constantes, de los cientos de preguntas con las cuales los bombardea cada vez, de sus miedos e inseguridades, de sus peticiones sobre dejar el celular a un lado de Yuuri y permitirle cinco minutos a solas para que pueda hablarle como hacía cuando estaba a su lado, para que sepa que sigue ahí, que no lo ha abandonado, que espera impaciente a que despierte pues no se ha rendido aún, como desea que él no lo haga.

Muchas veces, cuando los padres de Yuuri cumplen esa petición, Víctor realmente no dice nada, o dice tan poco, porque sus palabras se cortan en el aire, con un llanto contenido y la soledad que muchas veces lo asfixia. Sin embargo, resiste en casa lo mejor que puede, resiste la desesperación, la distancia, el peso de imaginarse que Yuuri se siente solo, abandonado por él. Resiste y lucha siempre, cada jodido minuto de su existencia, aunque muchas veces eso lo ha roto más que la propia situación.

Mas, cuando está a punto de ceder, de salir corriendo hacia el hospital en el que Yuuri se encuentra, recuerda las palabras de Sergey, esas mismas que lograron incrustársele en la cabeza como un cáncer y que lo convencieron de que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado. Yuuri fue cambiado de hospital a uno al otro lado de San Petersburgo, uno más privado, más lejano, uno que pudiera mantenerse fuera de los radares de la prensa mientras Víctor no se atreva a acercarse. Así no volverán a molestarlo, ni a él ni a los señores Katsuki.

Con el celular en la mano, la opción de remarcar con una sola presión en la pantalla tienta a Víctor, pero sabe que no debe molestar tanto a los padres de Yuuri si son ellos quienes ahora otorgan sus noches y sus días al hospital. Víctor los entiende, se encuentra igual, aunque él se las ha otorgado al insomnio y a los pensamientos que no terminan de formarse con coherencia, a su soledad, al dolor.

Al final hace el aparato a un lado y decide alejarse de la tentación. No es como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer, aunque tampoco su deber actual le es más apetecible: una mudanza no suele serlo, por lo menos no por las razones que han orillado a Víctor a llevarla a cabo.

Sergey fue quien sugirió la idea: el coste de ese gran departamento se había vuelto innecesario, en especial ahora que Víctor no solo se hace cargo de los gastos de hospitalización, sino que ayuda a los padres de Yuuri con el costo de su residencia en la ciudad. Los trabajos extras que Sergey le ha conseguido no ayudan tanto para mantener un buen flujo de dinero como ambos esperaron. Muchos notan lo poco que Víctor se esfuerza por aparecer ante las cámaras y los promocionales con una sonrisa falsa que ya a nadie le convence. Ese excelente actor que siempre fue, que pudo ocultar durante años los destrozos en que se había convertido su vida, ahora es incapaz de mantener en el fondo el cansancio, el hastío, el poco valor de proseguir con esa farsa de que todo se encuentra perfecto. Toda su energía se mantiene en soportar su peso y el de Yuuri, Víctor ya no puede cargar con nada más, ni siquiera con el esfuerzo de ocultarle al mundo entero lo roto que se siente.

Tras un suspiro, mira a su alrededor y aprecia durante unos minutos cómo su departamento ha comenzado a llenarse de cajas: ahí, en los rincones donde antes había una mesa de café, una lámpara o un estante con libros, se encuentran ahora cajas amontonadas entre sí, algunas de ellas ya selladas, otras más en espera de ello.

Víctor, sin otra cosa más que continuar con su labor, enciende las bocinas y selecciona la canción que lo acompañara por el resto de la tarde. Procura subir el volumen al máximo, pese a que varios vecinos se han quejado ya del escándalo que eso ha provocado en el edificio los últimos días. A Víctor poco le importa y se los ha dicho cientos de veces; de todas formas, solo será un día más ahí y terminarán por liberarse de él y sus sonetos de piano a todo volumen. El _Preludio en e menor_ de Chopin vibra desde las bocinas casi al instante, asciende hasta llenar la habitación con esa nostalgia y tristeza que se transmiten en cada nota. Víctor las experimenta en su propia piel mejor que nadie y ahora comprende por completo cuáles eran esos sentimientos que Yuuri intentaba transmitir, mismos que Víctor solía eclipsar con la admiración que el verle tocar le inspiraba.

Cierra los ojos, se deja invadir por la fantasía de que esa música no se contrae y expande desde unas bocinas, sino que provienen del mismo piano que justo ahora, inmóvil, insonoro, continúa llenándose de un polvo invisible que le genera tanto pesar como a él. Después de todo, lo que escucha son grabaciones que él mismo hizo cada vez que Yuuri tocaba.

Víctor lo revive a través de sus parpados como si de verdad se encontrara ahí: a ese Yuuri abnegado en sí mismo, olvidado del mundo a su alrededor, incluso de su propia presencia en él; a ese que se volvía uno con cada nota y que sonreía de la manera más sutil tras pasar con éxito un trozo de canción que le era complicado; a ese que contenía un brillo incendiario sin importar cuál era la pieza a ejecutar… el brillo de la pasión misma, de alguien quien ama y disfruta con el alma lo que hace.

Puede pasar la vida entera así, repitiendo una y otra vez cada una de las grabaciones que hizo, viviendo de la poca paz que sus recuerdos le proporcionan; pero le es imposible ignorar el gusto amargo que estas siempre dejan al final, cuando el llanto que se presenta enjuaga su rostro y lo hace reaccionar a la realidad.

Un suspiro más, como cientos que ha dejado ya entre esas paredes, y Víctor repite el mismo preludio una vez este finaliza. Entonces prosigue con el resto de pertenencias que aún faltan por empacar, dejando hasta el final aquellas que se encuentran en aquel espacio reservado en su habitación que le pertenece solo a Yuuri. Todo se mantiene intacto allí, tal como lo dejó desde la última mañana que él estuvo en casa.

Víctor siempre se negó a tocar cualquier pertenencia de su prometido, aun en ese punto le genera mucho pesar tener que hacerlo, como si sintiera que, al destruir el último instante en que Yuuri se encontró con bien, fuera a condenar las posibilidades de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aun así, tampoco planea abandonarlas en ese apartamento. No tiene opción. Cuando todo ha quedado listo y solo resta eso, toma las cajas que aún se mantienen vacías y entra a la habitación, esa misma que incluso le sabe más insípida y fría que en días anteriores.

Trata de empacar lo más rápido posible, tomar las cosas de los cajones sin detenerse a clasificar si son importantes o es solo basura. Deja la ropa hasta el último, con la cual sí se toma un poco más de tiempo, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse de guardarla con la misma pulcritud y orden con que Yuuri la mantenía en su armario, siendo todo perfecto, simétrico. Mas, cuando toma una camisa y la sacude para doblarla mejor en la caja, un sobre pequeño y amarillo cae de esta. El impacto contra el suelo lo hace abrirse y le muestra su contenido, mismo que no puede ignorar, aunque solo le da un pequeño vistazo: es un boleto de avión.

Víctor siente un sabor amargado quemándole en la garganta, ese mismo que suele degustar junto a unas lágrimas amontonándosele en los ojos. Cree que es un boleto que Yuuri guardaba para algún próximo viaje con la Sinfónica y le agoniza el corazón al imaginarse que es uno ya vencido, que no pudo realizar por culpa de lo que ocurrió. Cierra sus ojos, aprieta el boleto contra su pecho, pero como si la sensación del papel le hubiera transmitido algo, recuerda un detalle muy importante: Yuuri le había comentado que la temporada de conciertos con la Sinfónica había llegado a su fin por ese año con aquel último viaje a Múnich.

Todo se vuelve duda y confusión en él, y no resiste mirar el boleto con más detalle: era para un vuelo con destino a Japón, mismo que debió hacerse dos días después de que Yuuri volviera de Múnich.

Sabe que no suele tener buena memoria para detalles que le son insignificantes, pero está seguro que recordaría perfectamente si es que Yuuri le hubiera dicho que pensaba viajar a su país natal. ¿Por qué arrepentirse después de comprado el boleto?

Trata de hacer memoria mientras termina de empacar las últimas prendas que esperan en el armario; pero la duda, el presentimiento de que hay algo más sobre ese boleto que debe descubrir le hace reanudar su intento de comunicarse con los padres de Yuuri. Si acaso pensó viajar a Japón y al final no lo hizo, ellos tienen que saber algo al respecto.

Como momentos atrás, la llamada no es respondida al primer intento, pero Víctor la realiza en tres ocasiones más hasta que la voz de una mujer mayor, algo somnolienta y cansada, le responde:

—¿Víctor? —El aludido aprieta sus labios con algo de culpa porque, como sospechó, la señora Katsuki se encontraba durmiendo antes de ser interrumpida por su llamada—. Lo siento, no soy yo quien está en el hospital ahora. Mi esposo olvidó el celular aquí y…

—De verdad lamento molestarla, es solo que… necesito saber algo —Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea. Víctor no sabe si es porque solo espera a que continúe o ha sabido intuir la urgencia que el asunto le provoca—. En las semanas pasadas, antes de todo esto, ¿Yuuri le había comentado que planeaba viajar a Japón?

Un silencio más. Seguro Hiroko, entre la pesadez de haber sido despertada en medio de su sueño y la inusual razón de la llamada, intenta recordar.

—No, no lo hizo. Él suele contarme de todos los viajes que realiza. El último fue a… Múnich, creo. Después de eso, no comentó sobre alguno otro. Mucho menos para volver a casa. Dijo que me avisaría cuando hubieran decidido una fecha para la boda. ¿Por qué, Víctor? ¿Ocurre algo?

Víctor piensa en si contarle sobre el boleto o no, mientras sus manos tiemblan al sostenerlo y apretarlo un poco. Un bostezo que logra escuchar lo hace decidir de inmediato.

—No, no es nada en realidad. Gracias. Y de nuevo, una disculpa por haberla molestado.

* * *

 _Yuuri se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, sentado a un lado de la cama. Sobre su mano sostenía un boleto de avión, mismo que debía tomar justamente esa noche. Se había cansado de observarlo con tanta duda y dolor, con todo dentro de sí desencajado y el apremiante regaño de sí mismo, por estarlo considerando nuevamente, cuando se había prometido ya que no lo haría, que no abandonaría a Víctor por eso ni por nada. Pero las dudas habían vuelto de todas formas: ¿de verdad hacía lo correcto al quedarse? ¿Qué tan egoísta estaba siendo en realidad? Cuando era más que obvio que su presencia arruinaba la carrera de Víctor… o por lo menos eso era lo que había escuchado por parte de otros labios._

 _No había nadie más que él en casa. Víctor entrenaba en ese momento, tras que se negara a acompañarlo, alegando que necesitaba desempacar la maleta que se mantenía intacta desde que llegó de Múnich dos días atrás. No había sido una mentira del todo, aunque procuró fervientemente negarse a sí mismo cuál era la verdadera razón de esa excusa: lo sabía muy bien, sabía que en cuanto comenzara a sacar su ropa y sus pertenencias de la maleta, encontraría ese boleto que anunciaba su viaje a Japón programado para esa noche. Sabía que una vez lo sostuviera entre sus manos, la duda volvería a corroerlo._

 _No quería huir... Incluso, sonrió un poco ante el pensamiento de que Víctor lo perseguiría en cuanto supiera de su desaparición, que iría tras él para detenerlo y traerlo de vuelta a su lado. Tendría que hacerle mucho daño para que Víctor lo dejara ir y, por supuesto, era algo que nunca haría. Primero que lo destrozaron a él mismo que siquiera provocar una mínima ruptura en el corazón de su prometido._

 _Al final, Yuuri terminó por desempacar y el boleto terminó oculto en una camisa en el armario. No sé iría... No por ahora, no debía permitir que las palabras de ese hombre le envenenaran la mente. Entendía sus intenciones, entendía que no era realmente por su bien ni por el de Víctor. Debía confiar en su amor, en el apoyo que se brindaban de manera mutua. Si habían logrado superar momentos tan oscuros como habían sido los meses pasados, desde la propuesta pública de matrimonio, podrían con lo que fuera. Ese anillo sobre su dedo así se lo decía, ese brillo que no había menguado ni una sola vez desde lo que portaba._

 _Se recostó en el sofá, agotado de los ir y venir de sus pensamientos. Encendió el televisor para distraerse, pero realmente no le puso entera atención, sino que terminó con su vista a un lado, esparcida en la nada._

 _Así fue como Víctor lo encontró, con una expresión que no supo adivinar si era cansancio, aburrimiento o tristeza... Se negó a creer que era la última opción._

— _Yuuuuriiiii... ¿Por qué esa cara larga?_

 _Víctor se dejó caer encima suyo, mientras el cuerpo de Yuuri se sobresaltó un poco y un jadeo de sorpresa terminó por sacarle todo el aliento junto al peso extra. Entre el sonido del televisor de fondo y el ruido del vacío que intentaba crear en su cabeza, no había notado el momento en que Víctor entró y se acercó hasta ese punto. Después de enredar sus brazos en él, para que pudiera acomodarse mejor, lo miró con una sonrisa agotada._

— _No es nada. Solo es cansancio._

 _Víctor sostuvo su mirada en esa mueca extraña. Continuó negándose a creer que sobre esos labios había tristeza, duda._

— _Ah, entonces es un mal momento para hablar de los preparativos._

— _¿Preparativos?_

 _Un puchero y Víctor se levantó un poco para que su rostro quedara justo frente al de Yuuri._

— _¡Nuestra boda, Yuuri! ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de eso? Sé que tuvimos que posponerlo un poco, pero me lástima que lo hayas olvidado._

— _¡Ah!_ _No, no, no, no es eso… Es solo que... he estado pensando..._

 _Solo una palabra más y se lo diría, pero no la verdad, esa ya se le había incrustado en la garganta para nunca más salir. Era la mentira que ese hombre le había dicho que dijera, el propósito por el cual debía realizar aquel viaje a Japón para nunca más volver._

— _¿Yuuri?_

 _El silencio le borró el gesto a Víctor y, por primera vez, comenzó a sentirse inquieto, a visualizar que tal vez había algo que no estaba bien con Yuuri._

— _¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo en Hasetsu?_

 _Pero esa pregunta tan casual, tan sacada de la nada… Víctor sonrió._

— _¡Ahh, pero si fuiste tú el que insistió en viajar ahí, Yuuri! Te dije que no había problema con los gastos para que tu familia y amigos vinieran, pero me reprendiste de que eso era innecesario... Además, después de lo que pasó, incluso yo creo que es mejor que no se haga aquí._

— _Sí,_ _tienes razón..._

 _Yuuri se distrajo un ínfimo segundo para reacomodar sus pensamientos, mismo que Víctor aprovechó para obtener algo que había ansiado durante toda la tarde: un beso. Y no fue solo uno, por supuesto, hubiera sido tonto intentar contarlos todos más que sentirlos, más que dejarse embriagar por ese fuego que, si no estallaba, por lo menos se expandía con cada roce, hasta lo más profundo de sus alientos, la fibra más mínima de su piel._

 _Después de unos minutos, Víctor se había recostado una vez más sobre Yuuri, mientras este acariciaba su cabello, ese suave, platino, que brillaba incluso cuando se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Víctor quiso solo disfrutarlo, pero terminó por distraerse con el brillo de aquella argolla dorada que le hizo despertar una idea que lo motivó a sonreír._

— _No sé si te lo he dicho, pero ese anillo te sienta de maravilla. ¿Pero sabes que se verá mejor?_

— _¿Qué?_

 _Yuuri trataba de no sorprenderse, de que no se notara como su corazón se había agitado ante esas simples palabras. ¿Cómo podía abandonar al hombre que le inspiraba algo así con tan poco?_

— _Tu nombre con mi apellido adornándolo._

 _Yuuri rio._

— _Víctor, las cosas no funcionan así._

— _No me importa, nadie me va a quitar el gusto de llamarte Yuuri Katsuki de Nikiforov._

* * *

Víctor cierra la puerta del departamento donde comenzará a quedarse desde ese día. Es pequeño, incluso más del que solía tener antes de que Yuuri se mudará con él, pero en ese punto es lo que menos le molesta. Desde que encontró el boleto de avión, no ha dejado de pensar en eso, como si todos sus temores y preocupaciones por el estado de Yuuri se hubieran volcado en ese trozo de papel; como si creyera que, dentro de esas palabras y números, encontrará todas las respuestas que busca, todas las soluciones que más desea.

Justamente por esto se dirige al hospital donde Yuuri se encuentra.

Conoce muy bien el peligro, lo que ocurrirá si acaso alguien de los medios lo distingue y lo ve entrar en ese lugar, pero el tiempo de distancia, de separación con él, le fue suficiente para abrirle un extraño hueco en el pecho, uno que no se llenará hasta que pueda sostener la mano pálida de Yuuri de nuevo. Es como si estuviera yendo con él en busca de respuestas, aun cuando sabe que de esos labios no podrá extraer nada más que un leve aliento apenas perceptible. Pero necesita verlo, tocarlo, aunque sea ese Yuuri aprisionado a la camilla, entre tantos tubos, cables y medicamentos que intentan mantenerlo con vida.

Se detiene en una esquina, en espera de encontrar algún taxi que pueda llevarlo. Pero justo cuando a la distancia mira a uno acercarse, cuando está a punto de estirar el brazo para solicitar de su servicio, alguien jala de su saco al mismo tiempo que lo llama.

—¿Víctor Nikiforov?

Víctor mira detrás suyo. Un hombre alto y algo robusto, apenas mayor que él, lo observa con una expresión seria. No lo reconoce, no sabe quién es, pero algo en su mirada le hace sentir que tal vez debe saberlo.

—Tengo información sobre los atacantes de Yuuri Katsuki.

El celular de Víctor suena en ese instante, pero él no tiene tiempo para responder, pues todo se ha concentrado en las palabras dichas por aquel extraño… De haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta del número que marcaba la pantalla, pero, sobre todo, de la voz que escucharía al otro lado de la línea…

La voz de Yuuri.

* * *

 _¡No estaba muerta! Solo tenía una crisis existencial conmigo misma y el final de este fic. Después de los toques no planeados que esta historia tomó a lo largo de los capítulos anteriores, un suceso previo al final me comenzó a resultar algo irreal, quizá demasiado shockeante. Después de pensarlo un montón y conversarlo con alguien para poner en orden mis ideas, supe cómo resolverlo. Tendrá unas ligeras modificaciones a la idea original, pero ciertamente no serán demasiados. Cambié aquello que me hacía sentir incómoda, aunque con eso tuve que sacrificar la escena final, la cual sí me agradaba mucho y que quería escribir. Triste para mí, pero creo que sus corazoncitos me lo van a agradecer xD_

 _Eso no significa que la caída que nos espera no vaya a ser grande... Solo digamos que ahora sí vamos a sobrevivir de ella (?)._  
 _Y ya, que si sigo hablando, les voy a terminar spoileando todo xD_

 _PD: He creado un grupo de lectores para dar spoilers, hablar sobre los fics, que me presionen para actualizar (?) y todo lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo en el camino. El link es el siguiente: ww w. facebook groups/ 1826379264335479/ (solo quiten los espacios)._

 _Espero se animen a unirse y no olviden responder las preguntas._


	10. Señales

**Capítulo 10: Señales**

Debí haberlo imaginado. Que nuestros planes de un par de semanas se arruinaran y Víctor no pudiera acompañarme a Múnich fue la primera señal. La segunda: mi equipaje, junto al del resto de la filarmónica, incluidos algunos instrumentos pequeños que viajaban con nosotros como violines y clarinetes, terminaron en otro sitio... Según nos dijeron, en alguna ciudad en Austria. La aerolínea admitió sin problemas su responsabilidad del error y se comprometió a recuperar cada una de las maletas, pero el daño estaba hecho: iba a ser imposible que nuestras pertenencias llegaran a tiempo antes de nuestro concierto.

Tuvimos que correr por la ciudad en busca de algún sitio de renta trajes para nosotros y vestidos para nuestras compañeras. La falta de instrumentos fue la parte más dolorosa, aunque la más sencilla de resolver, pues el teatro donde nos presentaríamos tenía los suficientes para cubrir nuestras necesidades. En ese tema yo no fui perjudicado directamente, pero sí de forma anímica por parte del resto del grupo. Muchos estaban molestos y rabiaban de vez en cuando, volviendo el ambiente algo tenso. Varios más lucían desanimados y algo incómodos de tener que utilizar un instrumento que no era el suyo, el que siempre los acompañaba en cada ocasión, con el que se habían encariñado al punto de ponerle algún sobrenombre y conocer cada detalle de él, cada golpe, cada rasguño, todas esas marcas que se traducen en experiencia y vida. De ahí también partía el miedo de que nuestro equipaje no fuera recuperado nunca. En mi maleta documentada solo había viajado ropa conmigo, no perdería nada realmente de valor más que un traje de gala, un par de camisas, pantalones y zapatos, y aun así la angustia fue demasiado contagiosa para sentirme también molesto y ansioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Quise contarle a Víctor sobre lo sucedido apenas tuviera oportunidad, pero estuvimos tan ocupados en la búsqueda de cómo resolver las carencias y tener, pese a eso, el tiempo suficiente para ensayar, que apenas pude tomar un par de respiros.

La tercera señal fue que el transporte contratado que nos llevaría al teatro antes del concierto no apareció a tiempo ante las puertas del hotel. Hubo al parecer una confusión con respecto al horario pactado. Tuvimos que repartirnos entre varios taxis, a costa de llegar apenas poco antes de iniciar, con solo unos quince minutos para prepararnos cuando debimos estar una hora antes.

Todo en ese instante se volvió caótico y abrumador tras el telón, entre algunos compañeros que corrían de un lado a otro para buscar su instrumento y el director que no dejaba de insistir en que debíamos ya encontrarnos en nuestro sitio. Más que nunca antes la presión era palpable en el aire, el aliento agitado de algunos, las miradas ansiosas de otros, la rabia de todos por el mal día que se volvía cada vez más peor. "Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si nuestras maletas estuvieran con nosotros", se podía escuchar la queja de muchos. Ante ese ambiente tan exaltado, confuso, la cuarta señal resultó inevitable: tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando un golpe de pánico me agitó el pecho, en forma de una dolorosa punzada que casi me detiene el corazón. Coloqué mis manos sobre las teclas del piano solo para verlas temblar, sin ritmo, sin precisión. Siempre ha resultado normal que me sienta nervioso antes de alguna presentación, sea con la filarmónica o individual, sea frente a miles de personas, un maestro, mis padres o incluso Víctor, pero el terror que comencé a experimentar en ese momento llegó a un punto en el que, durante algunos segundos, no pude respirar. Me sentí sofocado, aturdido, que bajo mis pies el suelo se partía en dos y yo me hundía en una constante caída libre que no parecía tener fin. Creí que pronto iba a desmayarme a causa de la agitación, del doloroso impacto que me golpeaba una y otra vez sin piedad contra el pecho, como si quisiera verme sangrar desde el interior… Creí que de verdad lo haría, pero justo al borde de mi resistencia, cuando lágrimas se amontonaban y estaba a punto de gritar, el celular en mi bolsillo, mismo que olvidé dejar fuera del escenario, emitió un efímero zumbido. Era de una notificación… Un mensaje.

De ante mano lo supe… Y sonreí: siempre tan oportuno, Víctor, siempre recordándome que aun cuando el mundo se desmorone, tú estarás ahí para mí.

No tuve tiempo de ver el mensaje, pero el solo saber que se encontraba ahí, parpadeando, esperando por mí, me fue más que suficiente para tomar un segundo aire y calmar mis temblores, para tranquilizar esos latidos maníacos que amenazaban con despedazar mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y solo escuché. Mis compañeros habían guardado absoluto silencio, todos esperando el momento de comenzar. Lo que sobresalía del rumor de nuestras respiraciones era el conjunto amorfo de tantas voces y tantas palabras de un público que había perdido individualidad, el mismo que aguardaba igual que nosotros.

Suspiré una vez más, más profundo, más bajo, más al fondo de mis pulmones, hasta que el propio exceso de aire me hizo sentir ahogado.

Entonces, la tercera llamada...

* * *

La quinta señal ocurrió durante el concierto, en un punto álgido donde el piano era el protagonista principal de la interpretación, donde todos los oídos estaban puestos en él, en el cómo interpretaría cada nota, cómo sobresaldría de todos los demás instrumentos que en ese momento eran ahogados en tonos bajos y melodiosos, como en suspenso, en espera. Fue solo un pequeño desliz de mi parte, un instante en que cometí la imprudencia de mirar al público de reojo. De golpe, la presión y la bruma de aquella multitud sin forma que me observaba desde la oscuridad me cayó encima como una ola enorme que revienta contra piedras y las erosiona. Fue inevitable que, ante el temblor de mis dedos, ante ese impacto de sofocamiento, se me escaparan un par de notas mal ejecutadas que ensuciaron la belleza de la interpretación. Lo peor es que permití que mi rostro se frunciera, que se hiciera evidente ante todos que realmente aquellos sonidos fuera de lugar habían sido un error. No supe disimular mi falta, hacerles creer que eran ellos los equivocados, que eran ellos quienes habían escuchado mal.

El resto del concierto no pude quitarme el estigma del error encima. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, a no responder cómo y cuándo era debido, lo que provocó que mis dedos resbalaran por las teclas en varias ocasiones y hubiera más errores, más notas que fueron interpretadas en los momentos equivocados y continuaron arruinando mi trabajo y el del resto de la filarmónica. Durante la media hora restante del concierto fue como si se me acabara el aliento y tuviera que aguantar la respiración, sabiéndome bajo el agua, sabiendo que cuando ya no lo soportara más no habría lugar al cual huir. En algún momento incluso mi vista se vio borrosa a causa de varias lágrimas que contuve más por dignidad que por fuerza.

La nota final, que me pertenecía, fue un suplicio que anticipé desde segundos antes, temeroso que incluso en esa última oportunidad de redimirme también erraría. No fue así, por suerte, pero el daño estaba hecho ya, el concierto arruinado por mi culpa. De no saberme observado, sobre todo en el sitio donde me encontraba, ante la vista de tantos, hubiera dejado caer mi cabeza contra las teclas, en señal de derrota, de "Déjenme morir en paz aquí".

Por supuesto, una vez terminó la ronda de aplausos y todos nos juntamos tras el escenario, hubo una reprimenda por parte del director, quien fue el primero en notar cada una de mis equivocaciones. Pero de esa misma forma me enteré que no había sido el único en cometer errores como creí, varios compañeros más se habían dejado aplastar también por la presión. El director nos riñó por la falta de profesionalismo, por dejar que un pequeño incidente de equipaje hubiera malogrado nuestro talento y todo el tiempo de ensayo.

La sexta y última señal ocurrió cuando nos disipábamos tras el escenario para recoger nuestras cosas y prepararnos para una cena especial en el hotel. Sergey apareció frente a mí en ese momento, como un fantasma que se visualiza a media calle. Tenía consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y frescas, en su mejor punto. A un primer golpe de vista contabilicé más de treinta.

Por un instante creí que lo confundía con alguien más, me era imposible pensar que él estuviera justamente ahí, enfrente mío. ¿No se suponía que debía estar con Víctor en Estados Unidos? Lo siguiente fue un ligero resquemor de esperanza: ¿acaso Víctor y él habían logrado viajar hasta Múnich para ver el concierto? Recordé los errores que tuve a lo largo del concierto, la horrible interpretación que hice sobre el escenario, y mi gesto se torció un poco. Por supuesto no deseaba que Víctor hubiera presenciado algo así, pero eso era lo de menos si de verdad él se encontraba en el lugar. Intenté ver tras Sergey, con la pequeña ilusión de que la imagen de mi prometido pudiera formarse ante mi vista…

Pero no fue así, Sergey parecía estar solo.

—Ha sido un concierto magnifico. Excelente interpretación, Yuuri —Quizá fuera mi imaginación, quizá fuera verdad, pero creí notar en sus palabras, incluso en la sonrisa amplia que me dedicó, un tono completo de burla e ironía. Él era consciente que todo fue un desastre. Sin permitirme responder nada (de todas formas, no hubiera sabido qué), extendió el ramo de rosas hacia mí para entregármelo—. Son de parte de Víctor. En cuanto supo que yo tenía que viajar aquí por negocios, me pidió que viniera y te las entregara —Las acepté más por reflejo, mientras en mi cabeza intentaba colocar todas las piezas de sus palabras en el lugar correcto para poderlas comprender—. Y también me pidió que te invitara a cenar.

Debí haberlo imaginado, debí haber seguido mi instinto, el cual me alertaba que no era buena idea aceptar su invitación. Aunque lo intenté, excusándome que esa noche era un momento para compartir con mis compañeros de la filarmónica, él insistió como si por nada del mundo estuviera dispuesto a dejarme ir, anteponiendo unos supuestos deseos de Víctor, unos que podía adivinar fácilmente no eran en realidad suyos.

Subí a su vehículo con un aire de que no saldría ileso de ahí... Y en parte tuve razón. Cuando volví al hotel, solo, lo hice con el corazón despedazado y la sensación de que el mundo se desintegraba a mi alrededor, que moría en agonía, y yo lo hacía con él.

* * *

El restaurante al que Sergey me llevó vino impregnado de un ambiente incómodo. Era elegante, sí, pero aun cuando me encontraba adecuadamente vestido para un sitio así, no pude evitar sentirme fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, dicha sensación no provenía del lugar en sí ni de sus comensales, sino del hombre con quien me encontraba.

Después que Sergey intercambiara algunas palabras con la hostess, ella nos guio hasta el segundo piso del edificio, justo en una sección un poco más pequeña que la inferior, pero donde había una menor de cantidad de mesas. Esto permitía que hubiera una distancia prolongada entre ellas y que, por tanto, la intimidad fuera mayor. Fue bastante incómodo llegar ahí con él cuando el resto de personas que ocupaban algunos sitios eran evidentemente parejas.

Nos entregaron de inmediato el menú, pero no le puse atención a lo que había escrito en él, sino que fijé mi vista en Sergey, tratando de comprender que era lo que tenía en mente. Y él, sobre su propio menú, alzaba la mirada de vez en cuando y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas simpáticas que solo hacía para mí cuando estábamos con Víctor. Más que hacerme sentir tranquilo, aquello me provocaba una horrible convulsión en el estómago.

Cuando el mesero llegó para anotar nuestras órdenes, Sergey no me dejó emitir palabra alguna. Él ordenó por mí, tanto la comida como la bebida. No tenía intenciones de protestar ante ese gesto, no tenía apetito, no tenía el estómago listo como para tomar ni siquiera un bocado, qué importaba lo que él hubiera pedido para mí. Solo me concentré en mirarlo de forma insistente, tratando que comprendiera lo mucho que necesitaba saber sus razones de por qué estábamos ahí. Pero, intuyendo mi desesperación y corta paciencia, él se dedicó a entablar conversaciones casuales conmigo y dejar al aire algunas preguntas que no tenían relevancia alguna y cuyas respuestas a él obviamente no le interesaba escuchar. Si hubiera querido responder más allá de monosílabos o simples asentimientos, sé que no hubiera sido escuchado, porque seguramente Sergey solo preguntaba y hablaba para evitar tratar el asunto de inmediato, para verme desesperar y torturarme con la expectación y la duda.

El platillo que Sergey había pedido para mí resultó ser solo una ensalada bastante sencilla, mientras él ordenó para sí un gran corte de carne que lucía de bastante calidad. Pese a eso, comí en silencio, aunque apenas fui capaz de dar unos cuantos bocados antes de hacer el plato a un lado. Además, evité darle más de un sorbo a la copa de vino que el mesero había servido para mí.

—Delicioso, ¿no? —Era evidente la burla en su voz, pero fingí no darle importancia y asentí en respuesta.

Mi paciencia llegó al filo del abismo mientras esperaba a que Sergey terminara y se dignara a hablar, ya no me importaba lo que tuviera que decirme. Estuve a punto de hacer mi silla hacia atrás y excusarme para ir al baño, con el verdadero propósito de salir del restaurante, pero justo antes de lograr moverme, Sergey pareció adivinar mis intenciones y extrajo rápidamente del bolsillo de su saco una hoja doblada en tres y me la extendió, dejándola en la mesa frente a mí. No fue su acción lo que me detuvo, fue la forma en que me miró en ese justo instante, cuando todo su semblante se transformó de un momento a otro en una mueca seca, gélida y penetrante, incluso más aterradora de la que le conocí el día llegó a mi departamento por primera vez buscando a Víctor. Lo sentí como una clara amenaza, que me arrepentiría si me atrevía a salir de ahí.

Sin explicación, con una vez grave que sonaba incluso rasposa, me pidió que leyera el contenido de esa hoja. Estaba confundido y justamente por eso no pude evitar tomarla y hacer lo que él me pedía. Aquello era un comunicado redactado en inglés de lo que parecía una marca de bebidas energéticas. Se encontraba dirigida a Sergey y, con una palabrería ceremoniosa e innecesariamente larga, daban a entender que se veían en la necesidad de cancelar el contrato de promoción por culpa de algunos "comportamientos poco éticos" por parte de Víctor, mismos que podrían "perjudicar" la imagen de su marca.

—No es el único contrato que se ha venido abajo. Desde que ustedes hicieron su _número_ en la gala —"Numero" fue una palabra que pronunció con un evidente desprecio—, varios clientes que han trabajado conmigo y Víctor también han cancelado.

Fue inevitable rememorar lo sucedido después de la propuesta de matrimonio. Ese tipo de comunicado no era realmente una novedad. En ese tiempo, varios trabajos en comerciales y promociones se habían suspendido debido a eso, mismos a los que Víctor, obviamente, no les había dado importancia. Pensé que eso era un problema que habíamos superado ya, que pasado el escándalo, Víctor volvería a tener más y mejores propuestas; pero al volver a mirar la carta y notar que la fecha era solo de un par de semanas atrás, supe que fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que realmente las cosas estaban solucionadas. Quizá Víctor no le tomaba importancia, pero comprendía a Sergey en ese punto: era trabajo, era dinero, era promoción, cuestiones que le ayudaban al propio Víctor a encontrar patrocinio para próximas competencias.

—La vida privada de Víctor no me incumbe... Hasta que se mete con mis negocios —Apreté los labios cuando miré de nuevo a Sergey. Sus ojos me penetraban con potencia, hasta lo más hondo de mi ser; quería hacerme sentir responsable de todas esas cancelaciones… y lo estaba logrando, aun antes de que lo dejara claro con sus palabras—: Seré directo, Katsuki, estás arruinando años enteros de carrera a la cual Víctor solo se ha dedicado… Y lo estás poniendo en grave peligro.

Comencé a escuchar sus palabras algo lejanas de mí. Tuve que bajar mi cabeza para mirar de nuevo aquel comunicado y comprender qué de lo que hablábamos. Las letras bailaban sobre mis ojos debido a que mis manos, que sostenían el papel, habían comenzado a temblar. Una sensación de náuseas se cruzó por mi garganta.

—Si realmente le guardas alguna clase de cariño, sabrás reconocer que es mejor que te alejes de Víctor, no le haces ningún bien. Sin embargo, si acaso hay algún otro tipo de _interés_ que tengas hacia él, podemos arreglarlo.

Me sentí ofendido que desestimara de esa forma mi amor por Víctor. Nuevamente estuve a punto de ponerme de pie, no quise seguir escuchando porque comprendía muy bien el rumbo al cual pretendía dirigirse y no, no me dejaría guiar hasta él, pero no contaba con el as bajo la manga que había preparado para mí. No, él no desestimaba mi amor por Víctor, estaba tan seguro de ello que supo jugar la pieza perfecta en el momento correcto.

Suspiró, como si realmente sintiera lástima de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No quería llegar a esto, Yuuri —Su tono de voz se tornó suave, incluso comprensivo, aunque el cambio hizo presionar mi pecho en lugar de hacerme sentir más tranquilo—. Admito que hubiera preferido que estuvieras con Víctor por otras razones que no fuera por cariño. Eso lo haría tan sencillo para todos —Lo siguiente que Sergey extrajo de su bolsillo fue su celular y retomó la palabra mientras parecía buscar algo en él—. Seguramente no escuchaste sobre esto: hace tan solo una semana, una pareja de hombres en Moscú fue bañada con gasolina y prendida en llamas. Uno de ellos murió tan solo un día después, el otro continúa grave en el hospital. Te puedes imaginar las razones del porqué les ocurrió eso, ¿no?

Sergey me mostró su celular y, ante el primer golpe de vista de lo que apareció reflejado en la pantalla, mis entrañas se agitaron con violencia, provocándome de nuevo una terrible sensación de náusea. Lo que veía era una fotografía, una en la cual aparecían dos hombres recostados en el suelo: uno se cubría el rostro con el brazo, mismo que mostraba, en agujeros algo largos y sangrantes, más capas de piel de las que deberían ser visibles, y cuyos bordes de alrededor estaban ennegrecidos, casi carbonizados. El otro se encontraba completamente expuesto ante la cámara, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en ella, con una expresión de dolor y agonía que me hizo sentirlos como propios; su rostro parecía haber sido cocinado al rojo vivo, casi al punto de que las facciones y algo de cabello que lo harían distinguible de un maniquí habían desaparecido por completo. Era como si tuviera sobre sí una máscara de plástico derretida. Ambos, además, estaban casi desnudos, pues sus ropas seguramente habían sido consumidas por las llamas. Así era más fácil notar que las quemaduras no solo se apoderaron de sus rostros y brazos.

Solo pude soportar ver esa fotografía apenas unos segundos. Giré mi rostro, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

—Quizá tuvieron algo de suerte cuando el escándalo se suscitó tras lo que Víctor hizo en la gala. Pero viendo esto, ¿creen que les dure para siempre? Más allá de que la carrera de Víctor se está yendo por un desfiladero, aún estamos a tiempo de corregir esa caía… Pero si algo así le ocurre a él, no habrá vuelta atrás.

No me di cuenta que mis manos habían vuelto a temblar hasta que las de Sergey se colocaron sobre la mías, como en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión. ¿Y las lágrimas? Esas se mantuvieron atoradas en mi garganta, picándome los ojos con insistencia, junto con el miedo que había comenzado a provocarme esa fotografía que ahora ya no podía arrancarme de las pupilas. Era horrible, dolorosa, asquerosa, pero lo hizo aún peor cuando, sin quererlo, en mi cabeza se formó el escenario donde uno de esos hombres tenía la cabeza de Víctor en su lugar, una masacrada por el fuego, una con un cabello plateado apeñuscado en motas negras por las llamas… Y una expresión de agonía total, unos ojos azules consumidos en el mismo infierno.

—Hazlo por el bien de Víctor. Si continúan juntos, ten por seguro que algo así va a ocurrirles. Este tipo de odio no se disipa nunca y alguno terminará herido… o muerto. ¿Estarás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? ¿A hacerte responsable de que algo así suceda? Ambos conocemos a Víctor, es imposible razonar con él, pero sé que tú puedes entenderlo, que esto es el por bien de ambos, por el bien de él.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, completamente mareado. Comenzaba a considerar sus palabras, sus razones, a creer que la situación en realidad estaba encaminada a procurar el bien de Víctor. Me mantuve así unos segundos hasta que sentí un papel ser colocado sobre mis manos. En realidad, lo que Sergey había puesto era un pequeño sobre color manila.

—Es un boleto de avión hacia Tokio. Sale justamente dos días después de tu regreso a San Petersburgo, el tiempo suficiente para que puedas terminar con Víctor y despedirte de él.

Escuchar aquello fue como si alguien encendiera la chispa exacta que produce una explosión. Comencé a sentir entonces que era el pecho lo que me ardía, que mi corazón era lo que se consumía en llamas agónicas. Dejé caer el sobre en la mesa como si su toque hubiera iniciado el fuego y mis labios se movieron en un intento de decir algo, aunque yo no era consciente de qué. Fue cuando percibí un sabor agrío y asqueroso subiendo por mi garganta, mismo que hizo levantarme de golpe y correr al baño. Ahí devolví en el excusado los pocos bocados de ensalada que había logrado dar, en conjunto con una sensación ácida que me procuró un dolor interno. Algo se había roto, sin duda.

No recuerdo el tiempo exacto que estuve encerrado en el cubilo del baño, controlando un llanto y un temblor que terminó por destrozarme los nervios. Cuando recobré un poco la compostura y pude dirigirme a la salida, sin pasar siquiera por la mesa donde tal vez Sergey ya no se encontraba, uno de los meseros me detuvo y me entregó el sobre que contenía el boleto a Japón, diciendo que el hombre que me había acompañado, y que se había ido ya, lo dejó para mí.

Solo lo metí en un bolsillo y volví desecho al hotel.

* * *

De alguna forma sabía que Sergey tenía razón, pero una parte de mí luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para hacerme entender que no debía considerarlo para tanto, que él solo quería asustarme para mantenerme lejos y que, si bien el riesgo era real, valdría la pena. Yo moría por tomarla, así como sabía que Víctor lo haría sin dudar, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Había experimentado ya lo que era tener una relación a distancia con él, había saboreado ya distintos escenarios en el que él y yo no estábamos juntos, que ahora cuando ya había probado la dulzura que era estar a su lado, vivir convenido en su amor y compañía, todo lo demás me pareció demasiado desagradable, imposible de digerir. Me sentí incapaz de soportar una soledad en la que Víctor ya no estuviera incluido en mis planes diarios, en mi rutina.

Sin embargo, aquella fotografía con la cabeza de Víctor sobrepuesta en uno de los hombres no me dejó en paz ni un solo segundo. Me quemaba las pupilas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que intentaba dormir y esta se me presentaba como un fantasma. Y pensar que la persona que más adoraba pudiera tener un destino así de horrible por mi culpa me quebraba en trozos afilados que volvían herirme una y otra vez.

Durante los dos días restantes del viaje en Múnich no volví a salir del hotel. Pese a que se había planeado un poco de turismo en grupo por los lugares cercanos, me excusé alegando que me encontraba indispuesto. Por una parte fue cierto. También evité todo contacto con Víctor, por lo menos en la medida que me fue posible, dedicándome a responder solo lo indispensable para no generarle alguna clase de sospecha. Yo tenía que tomar una decisión antes de subir al vuelo hacia San Petersburgo, pero mientras más tiempo dedicada a ello y más analizaba las cosas razonables sobre lo que mi corazón arañaba en mi mente, menos me encontraba seguro sobre qué hacer.

De alguna forma me estaba destruyendo, de alguna forma pretendía soportar solo un temor que era para dos. Y cuando más desesperado me sentía, más eran las ganas de correr, huir, tomar ese boleto a Tokio para nunca más volver. Pero cuando parecía estar decidido a ello, incluso con la convicción de ni siquiera volver a Rusia para no soportar la despedida y el arrepentimiento, un mensaje de Víctor aparecía en la pantalla de mi celular. Sus palabras eran capaces de derretirme y volver a unir esas pequeñas piezas que se habían roto de mí, como si fuera consciente de las cosas que me torturaban a cada segundo. Podía sentir entonces su mano sosteniéndome con fuerza, podía ver su mirada suplicante mientras hablaba de esperanza y de que podríamos superarlo junto, que no habría razón para escapar solo.

Esos pequeños momentos en los que lo sentí tan presente fueron los que lograron que yo volviera a San Petersburgo con él, aun sin estar seguro qué haría con ese boleto de avión fechado para dos días después. Creí que verlo me daría una respuesta, pero fue peor encontrarme en medio de esos sentimientos que luchaban entre sí, que eran tan iguales en fuerza, pero con los cuales obtendría resultados tan distintos… Y los dos tipos de amor que sentía hacia Víctor, el que casi me gritaba que huyera por mantenerlo a salvo sobre el que me rogaba que me quedara, que la agonía de la distancia sería peor para ambos que cualquier clase de muerte.

Al final, no me atreví a escapar. Al final fue mi amor egoísta el que terminó por ganar la batalla; no obstante, eso no implicó que las semanas siguientes estuviera del todo seguro con la decisión que había tomado. Me di cuenta que realmente la fecha de un boleto ya caduco no me detenía para irme de ahí cuando lo quisiera, que yo en cualquier momento podría tomar mis cosas para asegurarme que nada le ocurriera a Víctor por estar a mi lado.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, gracias al paso de las semanas y a que los planes de nuestra boda se habían reanudado con entusiasmo ajeno que se me contagió, el miedo logró apaciguarse dentro mí y pude recuperar un poco de paz. ¿Cómo fue que pasé del horror y la duda absoluta a creer que todo estaría bien? Porque las dosis de shock son intensas, agónicas, pero son igualmente momentáneas; apenas se vuelve a la cotidianidad, se olvida eso que te estremeció hasta al alma. Y eso me ocurrió: olvidé que tuve miedo, que un tiempo atrás sentí tan real y viva la imagen de un Víctor sufriendo en ardor y llamas… Olvidé, estúpidamente olvidé el peligro, la amenaza disfrazada de preocupación y advertencia…

Nunca debí haberlo hecho.

* * *

Ese día no pude despertar a Víctor para que me acompañara a ir de compras. Ya lo esperaba desde el momento en que abrí los ojos y lo noté dormir pese a la insistencia de la alarma. No tuve otra opción que ir solo, puesto que era necesario hacer las compras ese día, en ese momento, ya que después se volvería complicado para ambos. Salí del departamento con una extraña decepción sobre el pecho, pero traté de darme ánimos con que podría realizar unas compras rápidas, más de lo que solía hacer en compañía de Víctor. Aunque, debía admitir, lo extrañaría, era una de esas actividades comunes que compartía con él que me generaban confort y alegría.

Era poco después de las nueve de la mañana cuando crucé por el Puente Tuchkov. Justo al otro extremo, fui detenido por un hombre alto, corpulento, de cabello rubio y unos ojos vibrantes. Me sonrió cuando di unos pasos hacia atrás, confundido, pues su mueca no era muy amigable en realidad.

—Yuuri Katsuki —Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y aun así me vi asintiendo por inercia—. _Autógrafo, autógrafo_ —comentó en un inglés impostado, con una pésima pronunciación, como de quien recién se aprende unas pocas líneas en otro idioma solo para interpretar un papel.

Por supuesto, no comprendía por qué alguien querría un autógrafo mío y el hecho de que el hombre redujera varios pasos para acercarse más a mí no me generó un buen presentimiento. Di unos pasos de nuevo hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza. Y, como si aquel fuera capaz de intuir la idea que en mi cabeza se formaba, me abrazó por los hombros como si fuéramos viejos amigos y me impidió correr.

A veces el miedo es demasiado cruel, porque nos paraliza, no nos deja actuar aunque lo deseemos con todas nuestras fuerza, aunque desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, nos grita el instinto para que huyamos cuando antes.

Miré con terror hacia ambos lados, por si acaso había alguien cerca que notara el pánico que no me dejaba hacer nada para escapar, pero más allá de los carros que transitaban a una velocidad moderada como para prestarnos atención, no había nadie más. El hombre me apresaba cada vez más con su brazo, cada vez apretaba más mis hombros hasta casi sentir que los tronaría con su peso. Y, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, fui arrastrado poco a poco a un callejón que se encontraba a menos de una calle de distancia, uno donde había ocultos más hombres como él… que nos esperaban… que me esperaban…

.

.

Por lo menos fui yo y no Víctor quien tuvo que pagar las consecuencias.


	11. Nudos rotos

**Capítulo 11: Nudos rotos**

Cuando Víctor abre los ojos, sabe que ha cometido un terrible error. No solo por el dolor de cabeza que lo invade de inmediato o por esa sangre algo pegajosa que logra sentir pegada a su cabello... Es por el escenario desconcertante que se abre ante su vista, por sentirse tan fuera de lugar, tan confundido. El amarre en sus muñecas, mismo que le corta la circulación e impide su movimiento, no logra más que acrecentar su pánico, ese deseo de rebobinar el tiempo para hacer las cosas de manera diferente, para escuchar el pinchazo de presentimiento que le advirtió a tiempo que no debía seguir al hombre, que no debía permitir que lo llevara a su territorio, donde claramente estaba en desventaja ante cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, la sola mención de Yuuri, la sola ilusión de conocer la identidad de esos hijos de puta que se habían atrevido a lastimarlo, fue más que suficiente para acallar ese atisbo de razón y cegarlo ante él…

 _Él… y de pronto se volvieron ellos. Dentro del pánico que me agitaba, que me impedía poder escapar ante la presión en los hombros que me arrastraba, de pronto los vi a todos multiplicados. De ser uno, dentro del callejón se volvieron cinco. Y todos me parecieron iguales: con el mismo largo y color de cabello, con la misma estatura y la misma sonrisa chueca, los ojos idénticos, gélidos reflejos verdes sobre los cuales pude verme reflejado… Y me vi como ellos lo hacían, como un hombre con precio, una bolsa de carne a la cual había que golpear por parecerles despreciable, por hacer cosas que los hombres no debían._ _Me agité aterrado al escuchar su risa, al sentirme rodeado ante ese tumulto de odio y rabia que formaron a mi alrededor. Entonces vino el primer impacto..._

Un impacto en la cabeza con una vara de metal, eso había ocurrido con Víctor, eso había sido imposible para él evitar. El golpe le dio de lleno, con la suficiente fuerza para que perdiera la consciencia al instante. El desconocido solo había esperado el momento indicado, cuando ambos se adentraron a una zona de construcción donde la poca concurrencia le hizo fácil su trabajo. Él insistió en llevar a Víctor a ese sitio bajo la excusa de que era peligroso hablar en un lugar público, porque podrían ser vistos por quienes habían atacado a Yuuri y que ahora lo vigilaban a él. Víctor no pudo darse cuenta que esos ojos verdes que lo miraban cuando la vara fue alzada entorno suyo habían observado a Yuuri palidecer, gritar, sangrar…

 _Y caí de rodillas, con un quejido sordo. Mi cabeza retumbó en un movimiento perpetuo, constante, que se mantuvo alzado cuando el siguiente golpe cayó de nuevo sobre mí y me rompió la quijada. El tercero fue sobre la nariz. El cuarto contra un costado donde estoy seguro escuché alguna costilla quebrarse. En ese punto ya no deseé saber más, perdí la cuenta cuando los cinco hombres se dejaron de modales y turnos y se vinieron contra mí en manada, con golpes dados en tumulto, más impactos que se repetían como respiraciones eran necesarias para ellos._  
 _Yo me había enroscado en el suelo, en un desesperado intento porque mi cuerpo protegiera a mi cuerpo. Pero, por supuesto, eso era inútil, cada parte mía a su disposición fue quebrantada a puño limpio y con algunas varas metálicas que me hacían retumbar desde las entrañas._  
 _Y más que gritos y dolor, solo lloré porque un único nombre vibraba en mi cabeza con cada golpe. Era consciente que en ese punto cualquier intento era imposible y pensaba que, tal vez si me quedaba quieto, ellos me dejarían en paz más pronto._  
 _Por lo menos fui yo y no Víctor..._

Quien nota a un hombre que comparte la habitación con él. Si bien esa sala desordenada le resulta por completo ajena, Víctor sí reconoce de inmediato al hombre de cabello rubio y cuerpo robusto que lo atacó. Quisiera hablar y hacerle tantas preguntas, exigirle tantas explicaciones, pero la mordaza sobre su boca le hace entender que ni siquiera vale la pena el intento.  
Más que miedo, el pálpito sobre su corazón es producto de la angustia, porque para Víctor las cosas se han vuelto más oscuras: así no le es posible dimensionar el peso de lo que está ocurriendo, pero puede presentirlo sobre cada vello de su piel que se eriza. Por eso no teme por sí mismo, sino por esa persona cuyo nombre no deja restregarse contra su cabeza de manera dolorosa. Piensa en él, sospecha, intuye… Y es ahí cuando de verdad su corazón se agita en terror y rabia.  
El hombre le da la espalda, parece no haber notado que ya recobró el conocimiento. Se encuentra observando entre un espacio que él mismo hace al separar las cortinas oscuras de la ventana, mismas que le dan un aspecto nocturno a la sala cuando la luz que se filtra de fuera deja muy en claro que todavía es de día.  
Víctor escucha su voz vibrar bajo en el aire. El hombre conversa. En un principio cree que habla con él o lo hace solo, pero un vistazo más a detalle le permite notar que realmente sostiene un celular contra su oreja.  
Entonces escucha...

 _Algo dentro de mí reventarse. Una y otra vez, con cada golpe, con cada insulto que se han tomado el tiempo a dedicar. Lo hacen en inglés para que pueda comprenderlos, para que nada de todo su desprecio se me escape y aprenda que toda la agonía es por haber amado a otro hombre. Un amor que me mataba de forma literal. Un amor que me desgarraba desde fuera hacia adentro…_  
 _Sin embargo, pese a todo, aun cuando los huesos tronaban y mis órganos estallaban, nunca podría arrepentirme de ese amor y de todo lo que le entregué a Víctor por él. Es su solo recuerdo el que me inspiraba a respirar, aunque una parte de mi cuerpo ya no deseaba hacerlo. Un cuerpo que se había cansado ya del maltrato y del dolor; un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo roto, sangrante, moribundo…_

—No, sigue vivo —El hombre habla y Víctor escucha. El primero parece tomarse la libertad de hacerlo al creer que nadie lo escucha además de su interlocutor—. Por ahora está bien cuidado por nosotros, pero no seremos tan amables si te sigues negando al pago de nuestro trabajo. Hemos sido pacientes. Sabemos que es importante para ti. Muerto no te va a servir de mucho.  
El hombre se aleja unos pasos de la ventana y gira su cuerpo para finalmente descubrir que Víctor ha despertado. Y que lo observa. Lo escucha. Durante unos segundos luce sorprendido, pero después esboza una sonrisa. Es socarrona y no disimula en absoluto ese poder que siente sobre él.  
—Tienes hasta las ocho de hoy. Después de eso, pasaremos un buen tiempo de calidad con él.  
Los pasos del hombre se aproximan a Víctor, sin que sus ojos encontrados dejen de mirarse entre sí. Parece un reto, podría serlo, pero los del hombre se saben ganadores como para siquiera intentarlo. La diferencia de ángulos es obvia, así como la posición que Vìctor tiene en ese lugar. El hombre se detiene justo frente a él y baja a su nivel, hasta que sus rostros se mantengan a la misma altura. Sus siguientes palabras son dichas con lentitud, casi deletreadas una por una. Quiere que su cautivo las escuche y las comprenda, quiere que se empape con su significado.  
—Y créeme, no seremos tan suaves como con el asiático… Esto será más que un simple susto.¿Asiático? Lo presentía, pero no por ello la confirmación deja de ser agónica: las pupilas de Víctor se contraen y explotan en su interior… Y la rabia sabe amarga en su boca cuando le es imposible escupirla...

 _Un cuajo de sangre: amorfo, casi palpitante, como un trozo de mi interior. Me había dado la vuelta mientras seguía enroscado sobre mí mismo, pero alguien jaló de mi cabello para girarme de nuevo y que los mirara de frente… O quizá eran ellos quienes deseaban notar con detalle la obra que habían hecho en mí, para saber si era suficiente o no._  
 _Durante unos segundos perdí la noción de todo, como si el dolor hubiera superado un umbral en el que, al ser demasiado, me era imposible percibirlo. Seguro perdí la consciencia, seguro dejé de respirar durante algunos segundos mientras mi boca todavía degustaba sangre. Entonces un impacto contra mi tórax, de un pie con botines muy pesados, me hizo reaccionar, como el shock de un desfibrilador que te trae de vuelta cuando te creías lejos. Así, apenas en un hilo de consciencia, pude escuchar el "Sergey te lo advirtió" que alguno de ellos, no sé quién, hizo como comentario final..._

Y con eso tantas preguntas se ven absorbidas por la mordaza de Víctor, convirtiéndolas en bramidos incomprensibles, en escupitajos de rabia y dolor que a quien lo observa no le importa entender, no le importa notar como todo en esos ojos azules se vuelve agua y sufrimiento.  
—Shhhh… Cierra la puta boca, no estoy de humor para escuchar lloriqueos.  
El hombre presiona una pistola contra la frente de Víctor, pero este ya no es capaz de medir el peligro. Si pudiera moverse, tan solo poco, se hubiera lanzado ya contra él para arrancarle algunas respuestas a golpes, para que le diga qué tanto se atrevió hacerle a Yuuri y pagarle de la misma forma… o mucho peor.  
El hombre emite un gesto de fastidio al notar que Víctor no está dispuesto a callarse. Siente unas inmensas ganas de asestarle un golpe con la pistola, un tiro en la cabeza incluso, pero no tiene permitido hacerle gran cosa en ese momento, no cuando todavía tienen la oportunidad de recuperar el pago por su trabajo. Decide entonces salir de la habitación antes de que pierda la paciencia, bajo una promesa a sí mismo de que será él quien le dé el tiro de gracia cuando tengan el dinero.  
Sin embargo, apenas abre la puerta, se detiene al escuchar algo...

 _Sus risas mientras esos hombres se alejaban, como espectros que no dejaban de retumbar sobre mi cuerpo: cada una de ellas me parecía un nuevo golpe más en torno mío, aunque estas comenzaran a volverse lejanas, murmullos que me sería imposible olvidar. Ese recuerdo quedaría relacionado al dolor para siempre._  
 _Una vez hubo silencio, quedé solo, abandonado en un sitio que ya no podía recordar. Por un segundo tuve el atisbo de intentar moverme y arrastrarme a un lugar en que fuera visible para que alguien pudiera auxiliarme, pero de inmediato me di cuenta que me sería imposible: no podía mover ni un solo músculo, la mayoría de mis extremidades las sentía como desconectadas de mí... Apenas parecía capaz de alzar algunos dedos, deslizar un brazo sobre el suelo, pero el cuerpo me parecía más muerto y frío que nunca antes._  
 _Y el corazón me latía lento._  
 _Y la respiración se evaporaba apenas tocaba mis labios._  
 _Miré al cielo oscuro y nublado, y como algo blanco caía de él hacia mí. Entonces cerré los ojos, encontrándome la imagen de Víctor detrás de ellos. Lo peor de morir era saber que ya no podría verlo otra vez..._

Tiritando sobre sí mismo, como si algo frío lo hiciera congelar, pese a que la rabia que Víctor siente en ese momento arde y le quema todo el cuerpo. La desesperación lo embarga a un nivel en que no le importaría romperse los brazos si con eso lograra liberarse, por eso lucha con todas sus fuerzas para deshacer las ataduras o partirse un hueso. No puede soportar el tener frente suyo al hijo de puta que lastimó tanto a Yuuri y no hacer nada al respecto... Lo que tantas cosas se prometió a sí mismo que haría si se encontraba en esa situación… Lo que tanto le gustaría hacerle pagar…  
El hombre responde la llamada de su celular y parece sonreír satisfecho cuando escucha la voz al otro lado de la línea. Aunque Víctor grita hasta desgarrarse el alma, aun sobre la mordaza que lo asfixia, el hombre sale de la habitación sin mirarlo de nuevo.  
Tras él ha quedado silencio, pues incluso Víctor ha sido callado con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse en un portazo. Y sus lágrimas se contienen en sus ojos, su dolor atorado en la garganta. De solo pensar lo lejos y cerca que ha estado, tantas heridas se abren: como cuando recibió aquella llamada que le avisó dónde estaba Yuuri, cuando escuchó a los policías cómo había sido encontrado, cuando los médicos le contaron sobre su estado, cuando vio ese cuerpo inerte y destrozado con sus propios ojos...

 _Los cuales abrí al escuchar algo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que permanecí consciente. Por eso, aunque tardé algunos segundos, logré reconocer el timbre de mi celular. Este se encontraba bastante cerca de mí, pues fue suficiente que moviera mi cabeza un poco para lograr verlo. No sabía si siempre se había encontrado ahí, si cayó desde el primer golpe y los hombres nunca lo vieron, o si lo hicieron y no les importó, ¿pero eso de verdad interesaba? Estaba viendo con mis propios ojos algo que tal vez podría salvarme. Solo necesitaba estirar un poco mi brazo para alcanzarlo, para poder responder esa llamada, fuera de quien fuera, y rogar por ayuda._  
 _Todo mi cuerpo crujió al primer movimiento y el dolor volvió en un solo potente choque eléctrico. Ni siquiera podía gritar en ese momento, pero impuse mis últimas fuerzas en esa posibilidad que tenía de vivir, en ese deseo de volver a ver a Víctor frente a mis ojos y no detrás de ellos, formado solo de recuerdos..._

Mismos que duelen como si los tuviera enfrente suyo. Revive la imagen de ese Yuuri con los ojos cerrados, de ese Yuuri que es incapaz de respirar por sí mismo porque está tan roto por dentro. ¿De verdad dejará que el culpable quede ileso? Poco le importa a Víctor lo que pueda ocurrirle ahí, solo quiere hacerlo pagar, solo quiere que, aunque sea un poco, aunque sea solo un segundo, aquel experimente la tortura que Yuuri sufrió.  
Estando solo, comienza a retorcerse con más desesperación, a jalar sus manos para que las ataduras logren romperse. Pero estas no ceden a su rabia, su dolor, sino que comienzan a traspasar en roces que se entierran en su piel. Entonces un sonido, una botella de vidrio que rueda empujada por su pie y se estrella contra un banquillo cercano. No se rompe, pero el ruido le da una idea: comienza a patearla cada vez con más fuerza hasta que finalmente logra reventarla.  
Víctor se arrastra hasta donde los pedazos han quedado. Se gira, toma uno e intenta cortar la cuerda con el filo de los vidrios. Por supuesto, no es tan sencillo como llegó a verlo en varias películas. Son más las veces en que se encaja el cristal en sus propias manos y dedos que las que logra acertar en la atadura. Pero el dolor de aquellos cortes que sangran son tan poco en comparación a la rabia que desgarra su pecho. Y aunque termine por cortarse las venas antes, insiste e insistirá...

 _Hasta que logré estirar mi brazo y alcanzar el celular. Lo tomé, mis dedos temblaron ante el peso de este, el cual no pude alzar para acercarlo más a mí. El tono había dejado de sonar, me era imposible responder la llamada anterior, pero todavía podía intentar realizar una nueva, aunque la pantalla estuviera rota, aunque la sangre de mis dedos la manchara y me impidiera aún más ver qué tocaba. Solo intuía a que secciones, solo intuía que nombre escribí… Y marqué, lo supe porque el tono comenzó a sonar..._

Como la puerta se abre, como el hombre vuelve a la habitación. Sonríe de nuevo, festeja en silencio que el pago ha caído en su cuenta y que por fin podrá terminar con ese asunto y largarse de ahí.  
Ve directamente a Víctor, quien se encuentra replegado contra una pared, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos, con una rabia ácida que, más que miedo, le causa gracia. Si supiera que solo le quedan unos minutos de vida…  
Y si supiera él que Víctor aguarda el momento para actuar, que sus manos son ahora libres detrás de su espalda, que sostiene en su palma un pedazo filoso de cristal mientras un único nombre retumba en su cabeza...

 _Un "Yuuri" de una voz femenina que reconocí al instante… Mamá…_  
 _El corazón se me encogió ante ese llamado, ante ese insistente "Yuuri" que pronto se transformó en un "¿Todo está bien?" lleno de angustia. Podría haberle hablado, pedirle que llamara a Víctor y le pidiera ayuda, ¿pero cómo decirle precisamente a ella que estaba herido? ¿Que moría?_  
 _Apreté los labios, cerré los ojos y aguardé en silencio. Lo siento, Víctor; lo siento, mamá… No tuve el valor..._

De ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre él apenas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El hombre acariciaba el arma con sus dedos cuando varios bordes filosos terminaron por hundirse en su piel. Entonces un grito, un insulto, un golpe en el rostro de Víctor que lo hace caer al suelo. A él la vista se le tiñe de rojo, en sus manos, en su ropa, en el costado del hombre quien trata de desenterrar los cristales de su cuerpo. Ninguno ha notado que el arma ha caído, que cualquiera de los dos podría ser el primero en tomarlo y apuntar.  
Es Víctor quien se da cuenta cuando busca más vidrios que conseguir del piso, quien deja que su instinto reaccione al verla, que su cuerpo se mueva con base a él. Un pálpito grotesco le estremece el corazón cuando siente el metal entre sus manos y, durante un segundo, se pregunta si realmente va a hacerlo. El cuerpo maltrecho de Yuuri y los tantos meses que ha pasado sin poder escuchar su voz, sin sentir su mirada o apreciarlo mientras patina sobre las teclas del piano son su respuesta.  
Nunca ha usado una, apenas sabe cómo sostenerla al intentar imitar ese recuerdo gráfico que le nace de tantas películas y series vistas. Por eso su mano tiembla al alzarla, por eso la boca del arma vibra al apuntar a la cabeza… Por eso tiene tanto miedo de apretar el gatillo… Pero tanta rabia, tanto odio que lo consume y le insta a disparar.  
Cuando las lágrimas ya no le permiten ver, cuando el nudo en su garganta no le deja respirar... Solo le queda eso: todos los sentimientos agolpados en una bola que lo presiona, que hace retumbar un cíclico "Hazlo" sobre su propia voz…

 _La de mi mamá al llamarme antes de cerrar los ojos._  
 _La de mi padre al abrirlos._  
 _La de mi hermana al ahogar un sollozo._  
 _¿Y Víctor?_  
 _Es lo primero que puedo preguntar._


End file.
